Memoirs
by XeraQuick
Summary: Rin is the young 15-year old servant of a well-known and highly reputable Geisha house called Kodachi. Known for perfection in both clean and erotic entertainment displays, the human Geisha house has attracted new clientele: the Western Dog Demons. Just an expendable servant with a horrific past, Rin manages to gather the negative attention of the Lord's eldest son, Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE!**

 **So I got super excited about this new idea and decided to write it out! I got the idea from Memoirs of a Geisha but it is NOT Memoirs of a Geisha!**

 **Let me know what you think. I'm excited for where this might go.**

 **Chapter 1: Just Another Evening**

* * *

The young, energetic apprentice rushed down the hallways of Kodachi, the most well-established Geisha house in the Red Light District. Bare feet tapping on the boards with haste, the girl rounded the corner with a tray of steaming hot-buns in hand to the public entertainment* sect of the erotic ryokan.

Suddenly she stopped; catching her breath before she reached her destination. Geisha and stewardesses passed her in silence. All very used to, and unperturbed by, her hurriedness. With a reputation such as Kodachi's, service must be rushed, but that rush must not be shown. Every little detail of their clients' experience mattered. And should one take notice and jest even lightly on the topic of her sloppiness, she would surely be punished. Taking the last deep breath before standing poised once more, the becoming young maiden stepped with care up to the tatami-papered walls of 五部屋, the fifth room. With stunning perfection and grace she lowered herself to her knees, bowing before the closed doors before she spoke.

"Shitsureishimasu. Kakaku-tachi-sama.(Please excuse the interruption, honorable guests.)," her voice adjusted to fit the high-pitched nuance, a preferred trait by their clients, that was required of her to employ by the godmothers of the house.

"Oh? Rin-chan is that you?" The familiar, though seductively adjusted, voice of Cesaria, the Geisha in charge of this particular lot of guests, managed to reach her ears despite the noisy drawl of drunken males. Because Cesaria was the performer, her speech formality greatly depended on that of those she was entertaining. However, being nothing more than a hired hand to the house, and nothing more than a bitterly plain servant to guests, Rin had to be on her toes at all times.

"Yes, Cesaria-sama, I come bearing the pork buns that you had requested," the 15-year old adolescent replied, well-versed.

"Ah! Very good! Come in darling!"

Rin lifted her bow to her fingertips, raising first her right hand to part the sliding door halfway, before using her left hand to open the remainder. Skillfully refusing to raise her eyes to the guests, though noting their quieting rouses to inspect her, Rin sunk back to the floor in a bow before picking up the tray of steamed buns and rising to elegantly cross the tatami-mats to Lady Cesaria.

Raising both hands in offering, the pretty-faced Rin looked up through violet-black tresses of silky hair as she kneeled to the floor in her faded burgundy service yukata, awaiting the geisha's acceptance of the food.

Taking the beautifully carved, glossy black tray, Cesaria, under layers of face paint and silk, smiled and turned to speak towards her guests, "Inu-Taishou-sama, your pork buns have arrived. Still piping hot, too, might I add!"

Rin failed to hold in a flinch at the mention of the Reigning Dog Lord's name.

 _Demons._

It was only recently that the Western Council took interest in Kodachi's skilled human entertainment. Gaining the reputation that they had, Kodachi not only began attracting attention across country borders, but across racial borders as well…

No Geisha was prepared the day that run-of-the-mill Western dog demons entered the respectable ryokan. And though preparation for such a day was never considered by Kodachi, the strict training and prestige of every servant and Geisha within the house led to a standard perfect evening amongst the terrifying demons.

Rin remembered the day all too well. The dog demons had arrived for the first time, bent on testing the human playground of Kodachi. And once all of the house's performers had been warned, all suspected certain death. Even the reigning godmothers of Kodachi had anticipated such, though their experience led them to treat every guest equally. They ordered the house to care for the demons. And despite the fear that swept through all of the women, they managed to bravely serve with nary a shudder. This had apparently impressed the few dog demons that had wandered in that night, and after about a week or two of normalcy, Dog Demon Royalty paid their visit. And since that time three years ago, visits by demons of all realms had started to become normal.

At that time so long ago, Rin and the other new and unskilled servants had been thrown into a closet until the house was cleared of the difficult guests, but even now she could distinctly recall the gut-wrenching pain of knowledge.

The knowledge that she could have very well been devoured should the dog demons have so desired.

That nauseating feeling was very nostalgic… The last three years, their presence in the house had haunted her in her dreams….

 _For it was a demon that had slaughtered the man she was arranged to marry not even two months prior to her first day at Kodachi_.

Suddenly, a sharp and ice-cold voice snapped her out of her menacing thoughts.

" _Oh? Does our presence displease you, girl?_ "

Rin's eyes widened with utter horror as she realized her fatal mistake. Demons, dog demons especially, required a whole new level of detail in Geisha entertainment.

They could _smell_ fear.

They could _sense_ distaste.

They picked up _everything_.

"No, no of course not, your greats!" Rin, trying to recover shifted to bow low towards the sound of the voice that had addressed her underlying flinch and scent. Though her mind was now scattered, she played her part well; still refusing the urge to look upon their forms.

Whether they were angry or not, she would not be able to tell. Death would come upon her without her knowledge. And perhaps that was best. Rin, silently cursing herself, began to perspire as Cesaria raised her happy and charming voice to the attacker,

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm sure our young Rin meant no harm! Please, rest assured that our godmothers we will take care of the offensive matter personally. I beg you to not let our servant ruin your experience here."

Sesshoumaru, the eldest heir to the Western throne eyed the timid Rin with bitter suspicion before replying to their hostess, "I would hope that such disgrace is not so easily overlooked."

Rin now visibly shook on the floor in her bow. She was done. Perhaps they wouldn't kill her… But the godmothers surely would.

A chill ran down the backs of Cesaria, her assistant maiko* Kagome, (who had been across the floor entertaining the younger son of the Lord, Inuyasha), and Rin.

Inu Taishou eyed his eldest son with annoyance before speaking with open casualty to the tense human women,

"Extended punishment will be unnecessary. Perhaps just a slight instruction on self-control is all that is required," the lord turned his gaze to the bowing Rin, "And perhaps her fears might calm a bit if she were permitted to look at us, eh, Cesaria-san? As of now, we might as well be ghosts. I would be afraid too!" He bellowed in drunken laughter at his own half-assed joke as his council members and youngest son shortly followed suit.

Though Sesshoumaru, reputably, remained unfazed.

Rin licked her lips with nervousness as she realized that all of her training as a servant was about to be stripped. They were going to ask her to look upon them. _How was she supposed to do that? What would she say once she did?_ Her heart pounded at the thought.

And surely the demons sensed that too.

"Ah… Um… If that is what you so desire, Inu Taishou-sama. But only upon your request," Lady Cesaria bowed, lightly laughing to follow the atmosphere of the room. This was obviously a first time occurrence for her as well.

"Yes, yes! That would be good! Human girl, er… Rin, yes? Go on take a look. We may bark, but we don't bite!" Inu Taishou took another swig of sake' before bellowing again with his comrades. This time, Sesshoumaru let out a smirk.

" _Speak for yourself, father,_ " he muttered so low that only keen ears could hear.

Rin knew that the client's request was final. And that no matter what she was taught by the Kodachi house, if instructed otherwise by a client, she was to obey.

"Yes, my lords," Rin feebly complied.

Heart-throbbing with knuckles growing white under shaken tension, the young woman raised her head up slowly, still concentrating on grace and poise as much as she could allow.

And when her eyes fell on the one she had been facing… the one who had called her out… her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

Where she had expected to see a fearsome and atrocious demon, she saw utter beauty and perfection.

The words that her Geisha family had used to express the sight of the young dog lords in the past must have been construed with her own doubt and fear; creating a filthy image in her mind.

But now that she looked upon them, upon _him_ , it was clear that her own rendition had been completely, and totally, _false_.

His hair glistened like the reflection of clear, star-studded moonlight upon the fluid tresses of a coursing river. His eyes shone bright like the promise of sunrise after the harshest and darkest of nights. His contoured face, with his paled complexion, left promises of luxury and nobility, while his jagged scarlet features and elongated talons proved that he was anything but a safe investment to someone as humanly fragile as herself… And that was intriguingly attractive.

She gulped down her sudden arousal; a tingling sensation that she felt from her toes to her fingertips. A feeling she had never encountered before in her life. Well... not counting her occasional trips over to _private entertainment_ sect of Kodachi, where raised voices of pleasure were encouraged…

Though, unfortunately for Rin, who was among some of the most sensitive of demons… she was spared no ounce of privacy.

The stoic dog lord's eyes widened with shock as he, and every other demon in the room, caught Rin's suddenly _ripe_ aroma.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Inu Taishou shouted, red in the face, "Look at you, my son, causing this soured girl to quiver just by the sight of you! Well done! If only you took to human women!"

Rin bled red up to the top of her forehead as her and Sesshoumaru's eyes remained locked. His, out of curiosity for the vile creature before him. And hers, out of a complete loss of "what to do now."

In this moment, Rin wished to die from sheer embarrassment.

And with this new and enraged passion to die springing forth from her gut, she threw all of her past training to the side to leap up and flee the confines of this disgusting room.

Crying bitter tears into her palm, Rin bounded for the housing sect for the Geisha and servants.

It was over.

It was all over.

The godmothers most definitely wouldn't have this.

How could she have lowered herself to such an obvious screw-up?! She had dealt with demons before. She had even gotten away with twinges of fear and flinches in the past, but perhaps these demons were far more powerful than the amount she had allotted them. She thought of Sesshoumaru. The cold look in his eyes.

Now that she wasn't entranced by his heavy allure, Rin could properly decipher the utter ruthlessness that his golden orbs had displayed.

She ached to forget him; to forget the pain of shame and embarrassment that this night had so kindly bestowed upon her. There were more pressing matters at hand that required her attention, anyway.

Dauntingly she wobbled to her small, yet modest bed mat that lay amongst the others in the servant quarters.

Come tomorrow, she would be homeless once more.

She pressed her face into the thin mat, silently praying for salvation from what that inevitably meant.

* * *

 **I hope to attract all my old reviewers and fans from my last story!**  
 **As you can see, this time I'm not so true to the main story line.**

 **I guess I've managed to leave my comfort zone with sticking to Rumiko's plot.**  
 **Let me know what you think so far. :)**

*Public Entertainment in reference to the non-sexual aspect of Geisha in the red-light district/ Private is the prostitution sect

*Maiko is a Geisha in Training


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

**Okay guys! You are lucky! I wrote the second chapter this morning since a lot of you are already mad at me for not posting enough! :( sad to say I don't just have a reservoir of chapters for this one. I gave you what I had the day I wrote it (yesterday!). Hope you like this second chapter though. This story may just be a winner! I have a lot more ideas flowing.**

 **I can't guarantee that I can post this close together like most of you are used to with my last story. Simply because I am still working on that manga contest until October.**

 **But I hope you all likey!**

 **Also, I will warn people IF there is tragedy, violence, or lemons, before the start of each chapter. Currently, in this chapter, there is a touch of violence and that is it. But I know for a fact that later on there will be lemons heehee.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Chapter Two: Punishment**

* * *

Rin laid awake in her bed even as all of the other servants and Geisha began filing in for rest after another long night of business. Pretending to be asleep, for real sleep had escaped her for the last three hours, Rin listened intently to the murmurings that were, undoubtedly, surrounding the topic of her and her shortcomings from that very same evening. Word and rumor spread like wild fire in the house of Kodachi due to the sheer amount of drama and jealousy that rose from the plethora of females.

But Rin could handle that small price of annoyance for the sake of not having to live with, or spend a significant amount of time with, men.

This time, her mind fell back seven years into the past; back when she had witnessed her family getting slaughtered by bandits within their small, ocean-side hut. She had watched them torture and kill her brothers and father. And then she saw them-

" _RIN!_ " An urgent, though, whispering voice echoed across the servant room. And with an involuntary jolt, Rin shot up and peered towards the doorway.

It was Cesaria! But there was another figure beside her, as well.

It was Izayoi, Kodachi's senior, and most respected, Geisha.

The unquestionable beauty of the house, Izayoi was the first Geisha who had ever granted Kodachi its first sell-out performance in theater many years ago. She was the one responsible for Kodachi's era of popularity, and she was the only one trusted to lead the entertainment of the dog demons during the last three startling years of change. Though now that the new Geisha were all well versed in entertaining demons, Izayoi's main role had changed to apprenticeship, by the godmothers, to eventually take over the house.

Her presence before Rin only meant one thing.

 _That apparently morning wasn't soon enough for punishment._

Her heart throttling against her chest, Rin got up swiftly and, with hands planted straight down in front of her, she shuffled across the room; everyone's eyes fixed on her. Even with no guests in sight, her actions had to mirror that of her training. She was, after all, though prior to this night, being considered for the promotion to Maiko.

Both Cesaria and Izayoi were high-strung in layers of ravishing kimono, with hair that was perfectly shaped and curled into flattering pieces of artwork upon delicate scalps. Fine-jeweled hairpieces glimmered by lantern light from within the locks of hair; just like the promised treasure that their bearers were. The only blatant difference between the two Geisha that Rin approached was Cesaria's striking red hair and wide, crystal-blue eyes. She was of foreign descent. Her majestic, exotic looks were granted by the very things that had always made every other profession in Japan unsuitable for her. Completely natural, strawberry-blond tresses, poppy-seed freckles, and eyes as wide as a feline's, with the stunning color of water. Cesaria's history was very unique, and though any other section of commerce within the country rejected her and her differences, every Geisha house in the Red Light District had bid on her when she was put up on auction for the clearance of family debt. Interestingly enough, there is nothing too different to deem unusable for a pretty-faced woman in the Red Light District.

Rin sank to bow on the floor, uttering not a word, for it was customary to shed not a single excuse. All she could do was engage in the act of apology.

"My dear Rin, please stand," Izayoi's soft and soothing voice instructed of the young servant.

Rin stood and looked upon them with dark gemstone eyes, full of shame. Cesaria offered comfort in her sympathetic look, but that's all she could offer her. Though Rin's mistake had been one that they had all made before, she had just happened to make it in front of the wrong people.

In front of the wrong _person_.

"Come, child. The godmothers wish to see you," Izayoi said sadly as she majestically turned towards the quarters of the landladies, her bare nape and upper-back, gifted by the traditional Geisha way of utilizing the neck of the kimonos, displayed flawless and gorgeous pure white skin that was aided by face-paint. The only hint of her true tanned complexion was seen by two tapering stripes that led from her hairline, to her spine.

She was the epitome of Geisha excellence.

Once all eyes had left the trio that now made their way down the halls towards the main building, Cesaria lightly gripped Rin's hand in stroll.

"I think it will all be okay," she whispered, "Inu Taishou-sama is a kind demon who clearly took pity on you. His word holds over Sesshoumaru-sama's. So don't worry too much."

Rin, now maturely emotionless and logical, spoke, "No. I clearly deserve punishment."

Cesaria said nothing, but simply stared at the girl, understanding that she wasn't yet finished speaking.

"…My whole life depends on the work that I do here. You know this too well, Cesaria-sama," Rin explained sadly as they rounded the last corner to walk delicately up the stairs to the official room, "For me to have made such an emotional mistake… For me to have just ran out like that simply because I couldn't handle my own embarrassment and fear... It was foolish. I should have thought about my life here before making the decision to be petty. This is the only life that I can truly live."

Izayoi peripherally eyed the women behind her; both of them failing to lower their voices enough to escape the elder Geisha.

"The only thing I can hope for is to pay in sweat, blood, and tears," Rin sighed, "I can't leave this place… I can't leave you or the others… It's all I have."

Just as she finished, Izayoi stopped, having reached the doorway to the offices. And to Rin's slight surprise, though her frantic heart led her to not dwell too heavily on the fact, there were male voices mingling with the godmothers on the other side.

"Shitsureishimasu, watashi wa, Rin ga tsureteki gozaimasu (Please excuse me, I have brought Rin for you)," Izayoi lowered her head and spoke with eloquence.

The chattering within subsided and the raspy command of Kaede-obaa-sama called through the door, "Ye may enter."

Rin gulped at hearing the voice of Kodachi's leading godmother. Rin hadn't heard that reigning voice since her own auction close to four years ago.

Even before Izayoi opened the door, Rin had already planned to go fall at the feet of her godmothers in apology. But when her eyes rested not only on the anger-stricken faces of her godmothers, but also the calm, yet stern, ones of Inu Taishou-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, and Inuyasha-sama, Rin had barely made it into the door before hitting the ground in shocked, silent, and heavy apology.

 _Why are the clients here?! They shouldn't even be-! What is-?!_

Rin fussed and fussed in her head as she diligently kept her heart and scent calmed while humbling herself in front of her superiors.

"Rin, is it?" Kaede-sama stepped forth while her second-in-command, the other godmother, Urasue, sat back in watch.

"Y-Yes, Kaede-obaa-sama," the bowing girl answered dutifully.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the cowering maiden; refusing himself the pleasure of a cruel smirk. He quite liked when his power granted him such pleasurable sights of submission. And weak females doing so were especially befitting to him.

Inu Taishou's eyes, however, had fled to the most poised and beautiful Geisha in the room.

Izayoi.

Her chocolate eyes met his golden ones, and for a moment they shared and reminisced on memories through the quiet solitude of their gaze. No one in the room quite grasped the extent of their relationship. All that was commonly known, was that Inu Taishou, since the acceptance of dog demons into the house three years ago, wasted no time in requesting Lady Izayoi, even in her unbecoming age of forty, to lie with him in the private sect.

Much more had been suspected between these two prior to the open visits by the dog demons. But it was all shrouded in mystery. Izayoi's eyes fled briefly, and sadly, to Inuyasha, who paid her no mind, before her eyes finally fell to the floor, like a proper Geisha.

"I assume you realize what ye have done, yet perhaps…," Kaede-sama boiled with anger, "…Ye do not know the extent of such?"

Rin wanted with all of her heart, soul, and mind to answer. But even if her answer were acceptable and self-deprecating, she would be seen as insolent for speaking out at all. Instead, she quietly and submissively lowered her head to touch the dirt-ridden ground; the best answer she could possibly give.

"Urasue. Give me the leather piece, if ye would," Kaede requested of her partner, whom already had it waiting in hand. Rin flinched as she heard the words. And silently, she prepared herself for the whipping.

Izayoi and Cesaria both only looked down with sympathetic expressions, though they dare not speak on the matter. Inu Taishou had reverted his gaze to the issue at hand along with his two sons. However, his own was far more forgiving.

"Let ye yukata down, child," Kaede-sama instructed the servant, "Rid yeself of ye own shame for ye hath already brought it upon this house."

Hesitantly, and full of unaccounted humiliation, Rin grasped the partings of her yukata with her arms crossed, hoping to cover most of herself during the removal. Realizing that her modest body would be exposed to men for the first time ever in her life, Rin grew immensely frightened; _unusually so_.

Keeping her upper-half parallel to the ground, still upon her knees, she managed to shift her yukata down to her waist without any eyes having the pleasure of her bare chest. Instead, her spine-spiked back, curving inward toward her waist under the influence and brilliance of freshly-formed womanly curves, was highlighted by lightly toned muscles of hard work that shone under the dim flickering light of the room's lanterns.

This particular sight was remarkable for a demon such as Sesshoumaru; especially when the crisp, hardened leather of the girl's punishment made striking contact across her smooth skin. It was only when Rin released a stifled wail of pain from her heaving chest, did Sesshoumaru's darkened, though sex-less, pleasure become slightly aroused with such.

Inu Taishou furrowed his brows at his flesh and blood.

" _Are you that sadistic, Sesshoumaru?"_ He scolded quietly upon noticing his own son's change in scent.

Sesshoumaru made no effort to look away from the punishment befalling Rin, nor to correct his scent based upon his father's judgment. Instead he stated with mild retaliation,

" _You are far less of a demon than I am, father. And it is in these instances that I am quite sure of it. The girl deserves punishment on my behalf. Seeing such take place pleases me."_

Angry, yet collected, and with a devious sense of humor, Inu Taishou interrupted the scene. Stepping forward, he allowed his voice to carry, "Dear Kaede-san. That should be enough for the girl, wouldn't you agree?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched as a scowl threatened to form; peripherally glaring at his father.

Kaede turned to him mid-lash and with utter surprise, responded, "A-Are ye sure, Inu Taishou-sama? Lashings fall at least to two-hundred swings. I have barely managed fifty."

"Ah, yes, but we wouldn't want her blood to stain your magnificent flooring. Besides, any more and she will be out of your commission for several days," Inu Taishou softly responded, looking empathetically at Rin, who was heaving upon the ground.

Tears stung her eyes as every part of her back lit up with the ferocity of burning fire. The edges of her open wounds began to ache with bruising, while warm blood became the only hindrance to the pain of the cool air upon the fresh stripes. As each lash rained down upon her, the feeling of being cut in half returned. Though her adrenaline allowed her a numbing sensation post-hit, each new hit returned with a vengeance. Refusing to cry out for fear of weakness, Rin simply accepted the pain and whimpered on occasion. Though she thanked Kami when the lashes had stopped, she had a hard time understanding why it was the demon who had ultimately stopped them.

"It matters not if her wounds cause such, Inu Taishou-sama, for she will no longer be working here," Kaede replied with assurance.

Rin's eyes shot open with horror.

 _No…_

"Kaede-obaa-sama…," the meek voice of Izayoi now sounded, causing everyone to whip their eyes to her. Though she was in training for such instances, Izayoi was not yet allowed to speak up on these matters quite yet.

But she did so anyway.

"Listening to young Rin on the way to this room, I know for certain that she is pure of heart and sincerely regrets her mistake. She even agreed that her punishment should be severe…," Izayoi looked upon the young, shaking girl, "But I would implore you to reconsider that harsh of a punishment... For with a face, body, and spirit such as hers, she would undoubtedly be one of the district's superior Geisha in due time."

This time it was Urasue who spoke up, "Insolence is not tolerated here at Kodachi, Izayoi-san! We haven't the time to tame such impudence!"

"Impudence is intentional, Urasue-obaa-sama," Izayoi replied, still holding the attention of the room with poise, "This girl shows no desire to go against Kodachi's best interest. She made a youthful mistake. That is all."

InuTaishou offered a slight smile to his brave lover before turning to Kaede.

"In addition to Izayoi-san's words, I have a few of my own," he stated, glancing towards Sesshoumaru, who still glared at him threateningly, "Though I know he feels differently on the matter, I believe this issue is partly to blame on my eldest son."

 _"What?"_ Sesshoumaru growled openly.

Rin's eyes widened in utter shock at the unfolding situation, while Inu Taishou explained.

"You see, Sesshoumaru is rather unlike me in the ways of understanding humans. And though he does not go out of his way to condemn your race, he is quite vocal about his distaste."

Sesshoumaru continued his deep growl while Inuyasha snickered.

"So… I have a proposal, Kaede-san. One that would still ensure our loyalty to your humble establishment, and one that would teach both of our young brats a lesson."

Intrigued, Kaede turned towards him, "Yes, Inu Taishou-sama?"

Golden eyes piercing, and with the commanding voice of a great general, Inu-Taishou gave his solution,

 _"I want Rin to be the **only** hand-maiden to service my son, Sesshoumaru, upon each and every visit we make to Kodachi."_

* * *

 **What did you guys think?! :)**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscent

**Chapter 3! :) Gonna work on the epilogue to You Can Hear It in the Silence tomorrow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Reminiscent**

* * *

Once again, shock scoured the room. While Inu Taishou's request made sense for the theoretical matter at hand, there were many factors involved that could only contest it. " _Hand-maiden_ " did not apply. It could not apply based on the high standards of the Geisha industry, let alone the best one in it, Kodachi. Rin would have to be an entertainer to be of service to clients; she would have to be a Geisha.

"While that is an adequate resolution, Inu Taishou-sama, I must beg ye ear for why we find such impossible. Rin is but a servant. And to interact with guests here at Kodachi, our women are required to be Maiko or Geisha. Mistakes, such as the one that she made, often lead to loss of business. We can only allocate that loss to her debt, which would only sit as a constant loss that she would never be able to fully repay. With this in mind, we are reluctant to allow any servants who have offended our honorable clients to ever become Geisha. Our reputation cannot afford such mistakes to occur twice over. And if done once, it will be done again."

Smirking, Inu Taishou replied, "Ah, what a sound business woman you are…"

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stood behind him, anger still burning in his eyes, though his demeanor had returned to its collected form.

Inu Taishou continued, "…However, if I were to tell you that should you not heed this request, then I would take it upon myself to relinquish our loyalty to Kodachi, what would you say then, Kaede-san?"

Izayoi chuckled to herself quietly in the corner of the room as Kaede's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Y-Ye feel so strongly, Inu-Taishou-sama?" She muttered, obviously taken aback.

Rin, in the meantime, found all of this hard to comprehend. There was something going on that was unbeknownst to her. Why did this powerful dog demon insist on her continued stay? Couldn't any human be assigned to his son? Why would he disgrace his own blood with the service of a human woman who not only took offense to their race, but openly displayed her craven nature by bolting out of their sight without requesting leave? Despite the overwhelming confusion, a feeling of warmth covered her heart. For the first time since her auction four years ago, someone was fighting for her. And ironically enough… it was a demon. _A male demon._

"Ye heart is as wide as ever, though I know not where we can spare the funds for this young girl's schooling," Kaede responded as she studied Rin, convinced that she was lacking the perception to see the worth of the servant before her.

"So long as you keep her at Kodachi and in service to my son, I will see to it that her schooling is paid for in full."

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ Sesshoumaru hissed lowly to his father, while another wave of shocked expressions covered the room.

"Yeah, old man, what are you playing at?" Inuyasha asked; dumbfounded.

Inu Taishou closed his eyes in annoyance and raised his hand, slowly, to successfully silence the banter behind him.

"I take it that you have no other reason to argue, Kaede-san?" He stated coolly and with less energy; the Dog Lord himself was beginning to grow tired of pointless negotiation.

"A-Aye, if ye so wish, Inu-Taishou-sama," Kaede bowed at the leaving of her words.

Nodding lightly to conclude the issue, the kind, yet powerful demon turned to Rin, who had since stopped shaking and had covered her back once more with her yukata. The burgundy hue had since met the impurity of scarlet; a depraved color that was beginning to expose itself through the thin fabric.

"Rin, stand up and face me," Inu Taishou ordered firmly.

Letting her eyes fall to her folded knees, Rin pushed her weight up to her fingertips before elegantly standing; only a slight twitch in her frame gave away the pain she still felt. Rin turned her body meticulously towards Inu Taishou, her hands now finding refuge in each other just in front of her thighs. Though she faced him, her eyes remained lowered.

"Raise your eyes, girl. For you are a Maiko now, not a servant. And also…," He looked down upon her compassionately, placing a heavy and clawed hand upon her shoulder as she raised her eyes, uncertain still, to his, "…Now that you have witnessed the kindness of a demon, perhaps your regard will be softened…" His eyes trailed to Sesshoumaru, filling with irritation, as he finished,

"…Even if only slightly."

Rin swallowed the rest of her fear and uncertainty before bowing to her waist.

"Though I do not understand it, Inu Taishou-sama, I am forever in your debt for your mercy…," her voice grew somewhat muffled by oncoming tears as she realized, out of joy and confusion, that her life was spared from a cruel fate by this man, "Hontou, arigatou gozaimashita (Thank you so very much.)"

Then, bravely, yet hesitantly, Rin rose to eye-level once more and directed her hazel orbs towards the glaring Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…," she called his attention meekly.

The stoic demon's expression managed to turn bitter at hearing his name fall from her tainted human lips, causing Rin to look and bow down once more.

"I do not deserve such, but I humbly beg your forgiveness for my earlier trespasses against you and your honor. And while I know that my presence is far from what you desire… please know that I will do all that I can to make each visit to Kodachi bearable for you."

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru smirked at her squeamish display, "Your words are wasted upon me, girl. Save what breath you have, for I will no longer tolerate the idle company of such weak beings."

And with that, the proud Sesshoumaru strode to the doorway collectedly, sparing no ear for protest, as he exited the room.

Rin began shaking again.

 _This was impossible. How was she supposed to serve a demon who-?_

"Worry not, child," Inu Taishou comforted as the others looked on silently, still baffled, "My son has no choice but to return. My agreement with Kodachi still stands."

Rin looked up at him quizzically.

"If he wants the throne, he will _learn_ to tolerate," he smiled an all-knowing smile at her before stealing a quick and final look to Izayoi, calling to Inuyasha,

"Come. Our business here is finished for the night."

"Yeah, okay... See ya," Inuyasha called to the room, eliciting a bow from every lady.

After they had made the descent down the stairs, followed suit by a hasty Cesaria to see them to the door, Kaede-obaa-sama looked to Rin with a foul grimace.

"Off with ye to bed, child. And thank the stars ye have been gifted this one and only chance."

Rin bowed low quickly replying, "Yes, Kaede-obaa-sama," before racing off to the servant quarters in a daze.

* * *

"Hey, old man," Inuyasha called; walking with both arms crossed behind his head.

"Have you no respect, pup?" Inu Taishou replied in a scold.

"Sorry… Hey what was that all about, anyway? That was _too much_ kindness. Even for you."

Inu Taishou smirked, "Your brother is an interesting creature, Inuyasha. While I have seen him derive dark pleasures from his cruel dealings with humans in the past, never have I seen him derive lustful ones."

"Eh?" Inuyasha gawked at his father's awkward speech.

Inu Taishou collected his thoughts for a moment before responding.

"Sesshoumaru fancies her. No matter how small that curious feeling is against that of his consuming hatred… it is still there," he explained, "I was waiting patiently for the opportunity to convince Sesshoumaru of his ill nature, but perhaps… I haven't the power to enlighten him. That girl, however, might."

Inuyasha walked silently for a while before retorting, "It seems like a long-shot to me. But maybe that's because you've had first-hand experience with this sort of thing?"

Chuckling, the great dog lord sadly replied, "Aye. Though you never had the pleasure of knowing your mother, Inuyasha, she somehow had the ability to transform the heart of a beast."

Inuyasha looked down solemnly, "She must have been really something. Wish I could have met her…"

At this, the Dog Lord's soft and reminiscent smile retracted to its rested nature. He now offered no reply, causing the rest of the short journey back to the Western Palace to be filled with the sounds of rustling leaves and buzzing cicadas.

* * *

 **Thoughts anyone? Does anyone catch the backstory in any of this? If not, it's okay. I shall explain later. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Insight

**Welcome back! :) Hope you guys enjoy the fourth chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Insight**

* * *

The dark night sky holding the bright white of the half moon was laced with various tints of purply blue hues. A type of visible serenity that only such a remarkable skylit gem could properly reflect. A couple of blowing detached maple leaves that hinted at upcoming winter, made their way through the buildings of the downtown exotics district; coming to rest on the maintenance area of Kodachi's roof.

Rin, having been there for the majority of late morning, lightly picked them up one by one and threw it back to the sky, returning nature's thoughtful gift. It had been three hours since her interactions with the housemothers and the demon clients. Three hours since both her violent lashings and her deranged sentence to serve Lord Sesshoumaru, a human-detesting demon from the Western lands, as an enviable Maiko.

She audibly sighed and laughed at herself. Her? A Maiko? A dream of hers that was only brought to fruition because the Demon Lord had required her to serve his brat of a son. And though it was a laughable case, she couldn't help but thank that demon over and over under her breath. If she had been cast out of Kodachi… If she had even been passed over as a Maiko this upcoming year… there was no doubt that she would have been sent to the pleasure district.

Rin grew sick at the thought.

Most of the servants in Kodachi were pre-adolescent females. Past the ripening age, they were given the ever so slim chance to be Maiko, or they were sent to erotic side of the business. For when a woman reaches the sexually peaked age of seventeen until the outskirts of twenty-one, her worth skyrockets in the pleasure district. A prostitute's first sale, the sale of her virginity, would pay off nearly all of her accrued debt to the house that had bought her. And this was a fact no housemother would ever overlook… Even if the case was a pitiable one.

In a sense, Rin was spared from the possibility of a cruel outcome.

And her distaste for the station of prostitute didn't come neither from moral nor fancy.

It came from horror.

Unfortunately, Rin sunk into the viciousness of her mind. She thought of her lost family. The lot of them had all been slaughtered before her eyes by rogue men. And the things those men did to each of them beforehand as Rin watched in hiding…

…made her cringe at the thought of a man ever touching her.

And though there was one exception she was willing to make…

…That too had been stripped from her not even five years later.

Rin gulped down the acidic build-up in her stomach; clenching all of her features to maintain her stable mind as she was taken to a past she longed to forget.

After a few moments of panicked breathing, Rin calmed herself enough to look back up towards the sky. Oranges and yellows started to break the horizon. The new dawn that proceeded the fateful night was now upon her.

Servant duty would begin soon.

But… Was she to go to work like the rest of them still? Rin, lost in the wonder of what was expected of her now, found it best to swallow the pain she was so used to swallowing and return to find Izayoi-sama.

Though it was true that Rin, in this moment, yearned for the freedom of the small and uncomfortable roof.

In one graceful motion, Rin managed to stand up on the bamboo slats of the Japanese establishment. She took one last whiff of morning air before mumbling,

 _"Kohaku… I miss you terribly."_

After a final moment of weakness accompanying the stinging pain of her back, Rin straightened. With a determined look, she turned on her heel and returned to the ladder that had allowed her these last hours of contemplation.

* * *

0ooooo0oooooo0ooooo0ooooo0

* * *

"Oh? You despise her so much, Sesshoumaru?" An amused InuTaishou prodded his son, gaining a growl of disapproval in response.

"I despise all humans, father. Though you have known this for ages now, you still insist on playing the same games," Sesshoumaru seethed, "I have no intention of ever returning to such a distasteful place under such disgusting company."

Inu Taishou scoffed.

"You mistake my intentions for games, my son," The reigning dog lord smiled, "I merely wish to keep my nation out of the hands of an insolent closed-minded pup."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru's head swiveled from the negotiation documents that he and his father had been deciphering together to illuminate his disapproval once more.

Choosing to stay calm even at the blatant insult, Sesshoumaru replied, "Insolent… Closed-minded, even? This is how you see my strategy, is it?"

Taking his brush and correcting the mistakes that had been detected by his eldest in the documents, Inu Taishou frowned, "If such is a 'strategy' then you are not the man that I had envisioned to take my place, Sesshoumaru."

With this utterance, the young dog demon's utensil snapped in half. The crack of split wood and a struck nerve was the only sound reverberating throughout the room for those few silent moments.

With collected defiance Sesshoumaru finally stood from his low-rise desk and zabuton. Only a slight growl and a deathly glare gave away his discontentment as he turned his back to his father; intending to leave the room.

Inu Taishou's eyes grew red with frustration. And with the most intimidating tone of pure malice that put Sesshoumaru's own to shame, he snarled,

 ** _"Sit down you incompetent child."_**

Sesshoumaru ceased his exit, turning to look his father straight in the eyes. Perhaps the only ounce of fear that could have been detected from him was his reluctant decision to comply. Slowly, Sesshoumaru maneuvered to face his father once more, and retreated to the seated position before his father's own low-rise desk, upon his knees.

"You will obey me, Sesshoumaru. Lest you willingly toss aside your inheritance."

Sesshoumaru's fists clenched in the obvious desire to retaliate. However, he simply stated,

"I will bring no harm to the human race unless they so choose to raise their weapons against us... I have given you my word in that, father. So why must I have my patience tried unnecessarily by being among them?"

Inu Taishou merely analyzed his son in contemplation before replying coldly, "Perhaps I simply have no a reason to trust you, yet."

To this, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, obviously taken aback by his father's harsh words. He began,

"And why would you-"

Inu Taishou cut off his son with the raise of his clawed hand,

"Our business partners find immense satisfaction in being taken to the most expensive and reknowned Geisha house in the provinces. Because Geisha entertainment is of human culture, there is no other option to you if you are to maintain friendly relations."

Sesshoumaru growled, "That is due to your poor judgment to introduce them to such in the first place! Should one party have retaliated against the other back then, a plausible occurrence no doubt, your decision could have easily led to international war. And how is it that you justify that, father?"

Inu Taishou glowered silently.

"For the sake of peace, if I recall correctly…," Sesshoumaru continued his strategic backlash, "…That is the answer you gave me the last time we had this conversation. But you underestimate my ability to see things for what they are. You mingled our races because you fell for that whore of a human woman. A woman who couldn't even be bothered to raise her own-"

" ** _Silence_** ," Inu Taishou growled, his aura threatening that of anger-stimulated transformation.

Sesshoumaru ceased his words, though his pervasive glare remained.

For the longest time they sat there, both equally angry and both equally stubbornly set in their ways. Inu Taishou, after recollecting his thoughts, finally spoke.

"Your accusations only prove your closed-mindedness. I will not tolerate any more insubordination from you," his menacing frown began to overpower his son's, "You will continue to frequent Kodachi and you will tolerate the 'disgusting company' of that girl."

He smirked as he watched a scowl form, continuing, "Should you find it in your capacity to continue treating both your father and those human maidens with disrespect, I will find it in my capacity to relieve you of your inheriting status, Sesshoumaru."

Aching to retaliate once more, Sesshoumaru merely glared in silence.

"I knew you had common sense in you somewhere," Inu Taishou threw the final blow at his son's submission, **_"Now, get out of my sight."_**

At the command, Sesshoumaru stood with nary a defiant word nor glare, and left the business hall.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Hope you guys are enjoying thus far. :D**  
 **I'm having a fun time with this little story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Compassion and Cruelty

**EEEEEEE! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the new story thus far! It makes me quite a happy camper!**

 **I really want to start on the second and final epilogue chapter of YCHIS,  
but I am scared to finish something that was so fun to bring into existence! :'(  
I will need to mentally prepare myself for that...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of MEMOIRS**

 **-Warning- Mature themes regarding sexuality (no lemons though sowwy :P)**

 **Chapter 5: Compassion and Cruelty**

* * *

"Izayoi-sama?" Rin questioned timidly as she opened the fragile sliding door to the eldest Geisha's room. However, the owner was, surprisingly, not present. This was strange, because the women at Kodachi were forced to maintain a strong routine in their day to day lives. And this was the time that Izayoi-sama was required to write out the reservations of all incoming clients for the day. Of which required her to tediously note their preference of Geisha, along with any specific requests or needs.

Having thought of this fact briefly, the young, upcoming Maiko peered curiously towards the scroll files along the wall.

…The past files that held such client preferences and requests.

Remembering her purpose and the reason for her sponsorship in becoming a Geisha, Rin got a brilliant idea.

Seeing no harm in doing such, the girl trekked across the tatami mats towards the scroll keepers. Arriving before the towering bamboo shelves, she slowly maneuvered her fingers over the holders marked in alphabetical order, seeking out a specific scroll.

"あ。。。え。。。い。。。," her hand came to rest over "い," the first hiragana for "Inu."

And within seconds she found the scroll keeper that she sought.

Written in eloquent kanji, 犬大将と家族 (Inu Taishou and Family)

" _This is great!"_ she whispered to herself, excited. Intentions pure, Rin grabbed the scroll keeper from its place of rest; seeking only to study her assigned client, Lord Sesshoumaru, so that she may avoid further disapproval in the future.

But as she removed the scroll, a completely separate piece of folded papyrus fell out of its hiding place from behind; almost as if it were purposefully hidden. Perplexed, Rin averted her eyes from the strange piece of loose paper to peer at the now-empty space in the bamboo shelf. Several similar pieces of folded paper were pressed firmly in hiding at the back.

Blinking, Rin returned her gaze to the one that had fallen. Unable to contain her curiosity, she knelt to pick it up with gentle fingertips.

Scroll keeper now tucked in arm, Rin unfolded the high-quality note.

Her eyes widened slowly as she read over the letter.

あなた、いざよいーさん、  
あの時は近くです。でも、私は竜骨栄がくろしてなければ。  
もう少しいだけ、こい。その後、私達は一緒に住め。  
愛してる、  
犬大将

Dearest, Izayoi-san,  
The time is near. All that is left is to finish off Ryukotsuei .  
Only a little longer, my love. Afterwards, we will be able to live together.  
I love you,  
Inu Taishou

" _ **RIN?!"**_

Heart leaping into her throat, Rin turned in shock at the sudden call.

She had been caught.

Izayoi-sama stood in the doorway. Her cheeks were stained red as if she had been crying until this particular discovery. But at this moment, her face was filled with nothing other than fear. The Geisha's eyes trickled down to the letter in Rin's hand, and she raised her fine hands to her mouth in horror.

Rin struggled to bring the necessary words that she needed into existence.

"I-Izayoi-sama…," she began, turning to her superior while her hands trembled; crinkling the thin paper, "I-I am sorry, I was only trying to learn of Lord Sesshoumaru's preferences in Kodachi, and this letter, it kind of jus-"

"I beg of you, Rin," Izayoi interjected, falling to the ground upon her knees and hands, weeping in a very controlled manner. Rin looked taken aback as she continued, "Please… Please tell no one of this."

"Eh?" Rin couldn't believe that Kodachi's most high-ranking Geisha was bowing before her, a lowly servant.

"Izayoi-sama, I don't understand. I'm the one that went through your things, I should be…,"

"Did you read the letter, Rin?" Izayoi had stopped her tears and was now simply shaking upon the ground. At this moment, no one would have guessed she was a refined Geisha.

"…"

Rin looked across the room with shame, "Yes… I did."

"Then you know how blasphemous my actions, and intended actions, are…," her voice cracked as she took in Rin's concession, losing the lady-like control she was known for after each passing moment.

"…You are in love with that dog demon?" Rin questioned sympathetically.

Izayoi, still bowing and refusing to look her in the eyes, simply nodded.

Pivoting her gaze to the side and thinking to herself for a moment, Rin asked another due question.

"Why can't you run away with him now?"

It was a completely compassionate inquiry that caused Izayoi to stare at Rin with astonishment.

"He is a wealthy demon, is he not? If he loves you as he says, why can't you leave now? Your debt has long been cleared, Izayoi-sama," Rin said with complete concern for the feelings of the kneeled woman before her; despite her inability to comprehend such feelings.

Bitterness swept over Izayoi's voice as she responded.

"Rin, you wouldn't understand… But…," she paused trying to find the right words, "As a human… life is small. It lasts a very short time. However, this is probably something you have yet to think about, since you are so young…"

Rin merely stared at her, trying to understand Izayoi-sama as best as she could.

"Though, for someone who fell for a demon… like me… I was able to realize just how fleeting my life truly is…," Izayoi looked back up with despair into Rin's eyes, "His and my intentions since the beginning has been to live with each other forever… to be a _family_. But the hierarchy that he serves will not allow humans into high-ranking families. Inu Taishou-sama is working hard to change that system, but it could not possibly be done within my lifetime. And so…"

She breathed deeply before finishing, "We have been working steadily towards changing me from a mere mortal to a demon…"

Rin's eyes shot wide open. _She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Why would anyone want to be something so…_

Despite these condemning thoughts, sympathy managed to wash over the young girl once again as Izayoi resumed her shaken bow. And, upon closing her eyes, she willingly calmed the Geisha's fears.

"I won't tell anyone, Izayoi-sama. So please, don't be like this anymore."

The stricken face of the older woman shot up with a relieved smile, "Rin… Do you mean it? You will tell no one?"

Rin smiled lightly before reasoning, "You stood up for me with the godmothers, Izayoi-sama… I owe you my life."

Wiping the remaining tears that threatened to fall, Izayoi stood and regained her fair composure.

"You are a very kind girl, Rin," the Geisha smiled the sweetest smile Rin had ever seen before.

Wishing to relieve the odd atmosphere, Izayoi changed the subject with poise, "I suppose you came here wishing to know how things are to proceed?"

Still in a daze from all that had just occurred, Rin could only nod.

Izayoi walked towards her, explaining, "I have already sent a messenger to the most prestigious Geisha Training School in the district. You will start today."

Rin's eyes lit up in mild excitement and with a bow gave her regard, "Thank you Izayoi-sama."

Smiling, the Geisha reached out and took both the letter and the scroll from Rin's hands; folding the letter and securely tucking it into her kimono sleeve.

"You may call me Onee-san, now. For when you return today as a Maiko, you will be studying directly under me, as my apprentice."

Rin's legs nearly betrayed her as her ears took in the Geisha's gracious words. Izayoi-sama had not taken an apprentice in over five years. To train under her was the greatest honor of any Maiko, but since Izayoi's own apprenticeship to eventually run the Kodachi house, she had refused all potential mentees.

 _How could she be any different from the rest?_

"I-I don't know what to say…," the adolescent barely managed. What could she say? Everything that had happened… Everything that was happening…

Her life had completely turned upside down in just a matter of hours.

Chuckling, Izayoi replied, "Just say 'thank you, Onee-san,' and be on your way… lest you be late. In the meantime, I will find Lord Sesshoumaru's preferences for you," Rin bowed her thanks as Izayoi promptly finished with ailing news, "…After all, they are scheduled to visit our house again in only two days' time."

The girl nodded with haste, proceeding to rush out of the room when Izayoi's voice stopped her once more.

"Rin-chan… Thank you so much."

* * *

0oooooo0ooooooo0ooooooo0

* * *

"Hahaha! Your father is as feeble as ever, Sesshoumaru," a dastardly-looking demon with long tresses of stark black hair jabbed at his best friend.

Sesshoumaru took a gulp of absinthe from the golden sake' container that had been provided to the two brother-like youkai. During idle times of relaxation, the heir to the Western lands would content himself with his right-hand man at Souyu, the most luxurious tavern in the Western province. A towering structure with various windows and patio-like amenities, Souyu's purpose was to provide a tranquil environment; allowing its clients extravagantly tall views of both the Western and human provinces. It displayed a sight that Sesshoumaru, the up and coming ruler of all such territory, had found pleasurable refuge within.

Propped up by his elbow, the young dog lord relaxed in a pristine manner. Under the comfort of such trusted company, he had allowed his body freedom from the constraints of his armor and footwear. Though his powerful sword, Bakusaiga, remained at his side.

"I have given up on trying to understand him and his pathetic sentiments," Sesshoumaru curtly replied, ignoring the insult bestowed upon his father. In other cases, he may have risen to protect his elder's name. But on this night, he hadn't the slightest care for such vain loyalty, "His position is deteriorating... All because his heart has been cursed by a pathetic human disease."

"Oh?" His friend replied, beckoning further explanation.

Sesshoumaru scowled towards the cities in the distance as the word bitterly fell off of his tongue, " _Love."_

His counterpart closed his eyes, laughing to himself.

"Heh. What a pity. To have been bewitched by creatures of such a senseless nature... Perhaps you are correct, Sesshoumaru. Why not prove your demon sensibility by removing your father from the equation?"

The dog lord's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he eyed his comrade with scold, "I do not wish death upon my father, _Naraku_. I have enough patience to play his games until he relinquishes his power to me."

"Haha… What bone do you have to fetch this time?" Naraku smirked, drinking in merriment.

Face falling at the thought of such, Sesshoumaru replied with disgust,

"I must suffer the embarrassing company of a tattered mortal girl throughout our international dealings."

"Ha! He has you on a leash at Kodachi, now, does he? It was only a matter of time before he was going to force that ritual upon you, anyway, wasn't it?" Naraku let out a hearty laugh.

Sesshoumaru, expressionless as usual, simply stared out into the night. He found no need to answer his friend's rhetorical question. But then a more intriguing one found his ears.

"So Sesshoumaru… would this girl be worth a good fucking? Sounds like this could be fun for you if she's the submissive type. I know how you like your women, after all…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his voice growing passively amused, "You are a wretched thing, Naraku. I am not required to partake of the pleasure district. And I would rather kill myself than bed a mortal…," he paused for a brief moment as Rin's beatings from the night prior flashed through his mind.

 _The spicy scent of her previous arousal paired with the sweet scent of her blood consumed his sensitive nose as he dwelled on the memory._

A smirk suddenly snaked its way across Sesshoumaru's lips as he conceded,

"… _Though, I suppose she would be more tempting if she were writhing and begging for her life beneath the power of my unforgiving body."_

"Haha, goodness me... You are more vile than I gave you credit for…," Naraku sneered, taking one more swig of absinthe.

* * *

 **I think the next chapter I will have the two meet again in Sesshoumaru's next visit to Kodachi. :P  
** **Still trying to formulate the length for this story...**

 **But for my YCHIS fans, you can probably tell that this Sesshoumaru is way different than my Sessh in the other story.  
** **Please don't hate me for it, but he is a bit more vile in this onr... Not back breaking though ;)**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! r &r pwease. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day

**It looks as if I'm getting wrapped up in this story now... since... you know... I've updated three times in the last four days?!**

 **This is a pretty long chapter too... Though the fun part should be next chapter!**

 **Enjoy more interesting back stories!**

 ***Warning* Mature themes involving drugs. (I do not support the usage of opiates!)**

 **Chapter 6: First Day**

* * *

Cesaria relentlessly bit on her nails as she, Kagome, and even the godmothers all awaited the return of Rin from her first day of Geisha training. The lot of them were nervous. Whether it was shifting their weight from foot to foot, playing with loose strands of hair, or allowing miniscule sweat droplets to form upon a concentrated brow, they all stood in anticipation of Rin's competency results.

Each Maiko, on their first day of Geisha training, was given a competency test in the four fields of the Geisha Standard. The four test fields would include Etiquette, Dancing, Physical Appearance, and Control. Etiquette involved the proper hand and body motions used during times of serving meals, snacks, sake', or tea. It also involved usable and unusable speech when among clients. Dancing encompassed the realm of controlled movements that were properly tuned into the notes of a shamisen. Physical appearance was more of an evaluation, given that such is not easily altered. A Maiko would be judged by her face, her frame, and her ability to appeal to the male population. Control was the fourth, and the most important field in the Geisha Standard; so important that, without it, the other three could never be honed suitably. This insinuated that without Control, a Maiko could never become a true Geisha. The skill to being a living work of art rested in that of beautiful, fluid, and slow movements from the slightest swivel of the head to the precise placement of the toes. Each body part had to be in perfect sync with the rest and was required to move as if it were influenced by a light summer's breeze.

The women stood in fear because of Rin's apparent inability to control her body. Her very reason for getting punished was because of her lack of control among valued clients, and if she scored poor enough in that field, she could be rejected and turned away from school.

The time neared. She would arrive back at Kodachi at any time now.

"Where is Izayoi-sama?" Kagome asked with hush, "You would think that since she plans on taking Rin under her wing that she-"

"Quiet, child. Izayoi-san is busy checking in clients for the evening. Her need to be here is of no necessity," Urasue-obaa-sama spoke up; obviously annoyed by the Geisha's breaking of everyone's focus.

"Hai, sumanai, Urasue-obaa-sama (Yes, forgive me, housemother)," Kagome whispered just as a shadow appeared behind the thin papered back door of Kodachi. It vaguely detailed a full head of hair, with a little ponytail tuft coming off left-side. No doubt, it was Rin.

Everyone took in and held their breath as Rin slowly slid open the door.

The girl was staring at the ground in mild contemplation upon entrance and hadn't even noticed her welcoming committee until a few seconds after relieving her feet of the raised wooden sandals.

"Oh…," she replied to their presence; docile, "…I didn't know you all would be-"

"How did it go?!" Cesaria was the first to bolt up to Rin, lightly grabbing her shoulders with the need to know of her friend's outcome.

"Well…," Rin looked to the side before alleviating the anticipation with a small smile, "I passed."

Everyone's face lit up with relief as Cesaria embraced Rin, congratulating her along with the others. Of course, the heartfelt hug was returned with reciprocated excitement.

"So humble, this girl is…," A deep feminine voice came from the outside; to which everyone paused to look towards the door.

Sliding it open slowly and very Geisha-like, a tall woman with long dark hair tied back, revealed her presence to the room.

"Ah!" Rin shouted, "Kikyo-sensei-sama! You followed me home?"

"I did," Kikyo replied before looking up at the others; focusing with contempt on Kagome at first, before resting her dark pupils upon Kaede.

"I hear many great things about ye school, Kikyo," Kaede greeted her eldest granddaughter, "I can only hope that my servicing it with ready Maiko is helping with ye endeavors."

"Grandmother, it's been awhile. How have you been?" Kikyo inquired in a very willowy manner.

"Oh, ye needn't waste ye hollow words, child… Ye bitterness is as strong as ever," Kaede promptly retorted.

Kagome, meanwhile, had crossed her arms and looked onward at Kikyo with burning eyes.

"Hmph," the poised woman in the doorway chuckled, "While there is good reason for such bitterness, I actually have come here to congratulate the Kodachi house on their new Maiko."

Kaede nor Urasue looked amused.

"Ye are telling me that ye made such a journey just to welcome a new Maiko? I find it hard to believe ye visit all of the Geisha houses to do such tiresome work," the grandmother accused.

"You are correct. I do not visit all of the Geisha houses. In fact, this is the first time I have ever visited one on behalf of a new student," Kikyo explained further, "I didn't do it because it happens to be Kodachi. I did it because Kodachi happens to own one of the most talented Maiko that I have ever seen."

Everyone gasped audibly. Rin, however, formed a slight blush.

"Y-you mean Rin? This girl?!" Urasue raised her voice in disbelief.

Kagome, Cesaria, and Kaede all looked at Rin with widened eyes as Kikyo replied.

"Yes. She received the highest score in history for all four fields by the board. Even with the lot of incoming students that made their appearances this morning, Rin clearly stood out. Her talent is beyond compare…," Kikyo paused to eye Kaede with malice, "I would go so far to presume that Rin far outreaches even Izayoi-san's potential."

Rin covered her mouth with embarrassment as she continued to get strange looks from the Geisha in the room.

"And because I would hate to see such talent to go to waste, I thought I would encourage your house to do right by this young girl and have her train under me exclusively," Kikyo unleashed her intentions.

Kaede's brow twitched with annoyance, "Izayoi-san is Rin's mentor. She will not be mentored under another house."

"Hmph, Izayoi-san is mentoring again? I guess that is the second best outcome that I could have hoped for," Kikyo smiled, "I figured you would decline since you have always regarded my contribution to Geisha allure so feebly. However, I am sure that passing time and stolen clients have shifted that regard a bit."

Now, Kikyo spoke to them all, "In any matter, I must return to Matsuzuma. After all, the youngest son of Inu Taishou is first on our client list this evening…," she sneered in Kagome's direction as the words left her mouth, _"…I would hate to make him wait."_

Kagome's heart visibly dropped by way of her expression as Kikyo turned to leave, "Rin, the teachers at my school look forward to working with you. Maybe I will have the pleasure of instructing you myself one day."

Rin, though coddled by Kikyo's uplifting words, could only scowl at the school owner's display. Kodachi was her home and it held everyone that she considered family. For a stranger from a competing house to threaten her home, even if it was on her behalf, didn't sit well with her.

Turning to her silent, on looking group, Rin said, "I don't really understand what Kikyo-sensei has against Kodachi, but rest assured Kaede-obaa-sama, I would never want to be trained under any other house except this one."

Kaede nodded solemnly, turning to exit, "Good. Perhaps I was wrong about ye potential, Rin. What happened last night with the dog demons… I shall consider it wiped clean."

Rin bowed low, "Thank you, Kaede-obaa-sama."

The housemothers trudged across the hall towards the stairwell that led to the offices while Cesaria and Kagome merely stood in silence.

"So…," Cesaria finally hinted towards her curiosity in Rin's direction, "How did you do it? How were you able to impress Lady Kikyo of all people without even a day of training?!"

"I-I don't know," Rin admitted, "I mean, since arriving here I've been studying Geisha training in my spare time like many of the other servants do. But that's it really…"

"You must truly be talented, then," Kagome offered a small, congratulatory smile.

"Kagome-sama," Rin muttered gratefully.

"Hey, Onee-san," Cesaria spoke directly to Kagome, catching her attention as the three of them began walking down the hallway towards the customer entrance, "What was that about, anyway? I thought your sister left the Geisha industry for good after Kaede-obaa-sama named Izayoi-san heir the house?"

Kagome looked down, "That's what she had said upon her leave but… Apparently not."

"Oh…," Rin said, now enlightened, "So she's the one you guys would always talk about!"

Kagome merely nodded.

"If that's the case, and if she truly is a competitor to our house, then why does Kaede-obaa-sama send new Maiko to her school?" Rin inquired.

"I suppose…," Cesaria began, trying to think of a logical answer, only for Kagome to take the reins.

"My grandmother still loves her and still wishes for her success even though she has done nothing but disgrace our house," Kagome answered bitterly, "I can understand my sister a little, because I, too, was passed over as heir to Kodachi… But Izayoi-san, even though she isn't blood related to us, truly deserved the nomination."

"Oh…. Hey wait a minute!" Cesaria suddenly remembered Kikyo's words, "Did she not say that the younger son of Inu Taishou was-"

Suddenly a shrill call came from down the hallway.

"Rin! I need Rin to the front right away! You, there! Go inform the housemothers!"

It was Izayoi-san rounding the corner with several servants, coming from the customer entrance.

"Huh? Rin's here, what's going on?" Kagome called back, the three of them now rushing to meet the Geisha.

"Rin! You must get changed! Right this instant!" Izayoi hurried to her.

"Huh?! Why? What's going on?" Rin stuttered as her hand was forcefully grabbed by her new mentor, who now aimed to drag her down the hallway and out of sight from her dumbstruck friends.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and his comrades have shown up unexpectedly, requesting entertainment. We have no choice but to free a room for them because of their patronage…" Izayoi informed, short of breath, "You passed your test, did you not?"

"Wh-What?!" Rin's heart suddenly threatened to burst through her chest, "Y-yes, b-but I'm not… I don't even have kimonos or… or make-up yet… I couldn't possibly start right now! Someone else will have to-"

Izayoi slammed her room's door shut after they had entered and stared at Rin. She, too, was a bit shaken.

"Rin… Sesshoumaru-sama specifically requested you…," she lamented. Rin's hands began to shake as her mentor continued her issuance of bad news, "…And he specified that he and his friends wanted no other Geisha nor Maiko in the room _except_ for you."

" _What?"_ Rin whispered, mainly to herself. She could feel her vision blurring as her face grew hot. The onslaught of a panic attack.

"I will dress you. You will borrow my things," Izayoi-san claimed, hurrying to her dresser, "But first…"

She removed a tiny glass jar that held fine greenish-brown flakes. Taking a pinch of the substance, Izayoi motioned for Rin to stand before her.

"Open your mouth," her mentor said.

"What… is that?" Rin heaved; her mind in a daze as it threatened to make her relive the horrors of her past. It must be demons and men alone that cause her to lose such necessary control. The trauma of her past apparently still had very real effects…

"Concentrated opium…," Izayoi confessed, causing Rin's form to tense up.

"I can't take that…," Rin backed away slowly, but Izayoi reached out to stop her.

"I know how you feel… But you must. It is our only option given your state and your experience. It will relax you and nothing more. I am giving you but a quarter of a dose."

Rin hesitantly nodded as she opened her mouth and allowed Izayoi to drop the flakes upon her tongue. Swallowing viciously from the bitterness of the drug, the girl did everything to not sink to her knees as she tried to take in all that was expected of her; all that rested upon her shoulders.

She knew how everything worked and proceeded in an entertainment session, but now that she was on the verge of engaging in one, all knowledge fled her.

Helpless, she stood, allowing Izayoi-onee-san access to her body as she dreaded each passing minute that only led her closer to her fears.

But the longer she stood, the easier living became…. The easier thinking became…. She felt a veil of tranquility fall on all sides of her. Her body and mind grew to calm as the opium began to seep into her bloodstream.

"I-Izayoi-onee-san… How will I be able to…," Rin tried to ask.

"Don't worry, Rin. You may feel like you can't initially, but your body is still capable. All the opium is doing is keeping your body calm."

They began to walk down the hallway once more. Rin was now properly dressed in three layers of borrowed navy blue silk. The outer layer was particularly exquisite and finely formed thanks to the talented hands of Izayoi. Her obi was tied ever so intricately; shining of silvers and golds upon a dark red base of flowered embroidery. Her hair hadn't the time to be waxed and formed, but had been tied and knotted with extravagant jewelry and jade combs that accentuated the doll-like make-up that charmed her ever-so-recently formed jawline.

Finally, they had arrived outside of room number seven.

" _They are already in here,"_ Izayoi whispered. Though there was no need, for drunken voices boomed from within.

" _Is Sesshoumaru-sama… drunk as well?"_ Rin asked, nervously.

Izayoi didn't answer, she simply encouraged, "You will be okay. Remember everything that you have seen and observed… And may Kami be with you, Onee-chan."

Rin nodded before majestically falling to her knees in a bow.

Calmly she raised her voice, "Please, honorable guests, excuse my interruption."

* * *

 **EEEEEEE! R &R PLEASE :)**

 **Also, I got a question from one of my reviewers and so I want to clear some stuff up!**  
 **The question was about Bakusaiga and why is Sesshoumaru bending to his father's will since Bakusaiga,**  
 **in the anime, is proof that Sesshoumaru has surpassed his father.**

 **My answer is that because I am kind of making up my own world with our favorite characters, there are inconsistencies**  
 **on purpose. I will say that it is implied that Sesshoumaru could kill his father if he chose to (when Naraku suggested it),**  
 **But he doesn't wish death upon his him(this lines up with the third Inuyasha Movie when his father asks if Sesshoumaru**  
 **was going to kill him for his swords *and, ultimately, Sesshoumaru does not*).**

 **But truly, Bakusaiga is just there. That sword would not have came into existence if it weren't for Inuyasha chopping off Sesshoumaru's arm,**  
 **and Sesshoumaru's arm wouldn't have been chopped off if it weren't for the struggle over claiming Tetsuaiga, and Tetsuaiga wouldn't have**  
 **been fought over if Inu Taishou wasn't dead. Because Inu Taishou is alive and because Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru live on okay terms**  
 **(not good terms by any stretch), I've included Bakusaiga just as his standard sword since everything else is fucked up too (haha).**  
 **Note that he does not have Tenseiga because his father is still alive.**

 **So, unlike my last story, when I was hell-bent on making everything make sense by way of Rumiko's structured world,**  
 **in this story I am simply lining up the characters' personalities and very little else. This is actually more difficult and challenging**  
 **for me to do and that's why I am doing it. :P.**

 **Hope that answers some things!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Night's Events - Part 1

**HI GUYS I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!**

 **The deadline for my manga is coming up and I'VE BEEN HAVING ONE HELL OF A WEEK. Whether it is work, or birthdays to plan for, or drawings/translations to tweak, I've just been BUSY.**

 **But I completed Memoirs chapter 7!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: The Night's Events - Part 1**

* * *

The first to open the sliding door was Sesshoumaru. In all of his prestigious dress and fine armor and weaponry, he set foot within the Kodachi Geisha House under the influence of several pints of highly concentrated absinthe. All waiting clients and busied servants quickly hushed their usual carefree banter to take in the fearsomeness of such a sight. Daiyoukai and their _peaceful_ visits into human territory had started to become a common happenstance. However, that didn't make them any less of a fear amongst the human population. Even though they came with no intention to feed, the demons and their punishing gazes still housed sick, dark, and bloodied fantasies that were left unconcealed to their prey.

Audible gulps and perspiration of fear swept across the room as four more demons followed the great Sesshoumaru through the doorway.

Directly behind the Inu youkai was a smug Naraku. His face was flawless except for the line of red that trailed over the bridge of his nose and both cheeks. He, too, had partaken in his fair share of absinthe earlier that evening. In one hand, Naraku held the golden container nearly emptied of the strong alcoholic beverage that he had purchased from Souyu. And in the other, he grasped, possessively, the opposite shoulder of a fair maiden of courtship. She walked in a very seductive manner with her head held high; obviously aware of her jaw-dropping beauty. Her dark black hair tied in a tight top-knot could have confused her for human, if it weren't for her pointed in-human ears and ruby red eyes that warned of foul play. She held a majestic scarlet-striped fan to cover the bulk of her nose and mouth as she whispered judgments of her surroundings to the man who held her tight to his hip.

Following the apparent couple was a rough looking wolf-demon that was sharing a separate container of absinthe with a similar featured, though dressed much more luxuriously, demon of unknown origin. They were laughing hysterically at their own jokes, ignoring the fact that several mortals were now cowering from them with uncertainty.

Sesshoumaru made headway to the front desk, of which was manned by a familiar face that he longed to see lifeless…

He scowled as he approached Izayoi, the human lover to his father.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," Izayoi bowed to him, "Is there something that I may help you with? Inu Taishou-sama is not here, and I am afraid he made no reservation for this eve-"

"Unfortunately, I haven't a reservation… And my father will not be accompanying our visit to Kodachi tonight."

Izayoi widened her gemstone eyes. This was the first time that a daiyoukai had come to Kodachi without Inu Taishou in their midst.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the uneasiness of the conversation's atmosphere.

"…And I assume that you would have enough sense to not consider turning us away, lady Izayoi," Sesshoumaru lavished her with feigned regard that was written all over his bitterly hung features.

"I…," Izayoi tried to respond appropriately but was cut off once more.

"You see, this despicable demon behind me wanted a firsthand view of the pathetic excuse of a Maiko that I am now bound to upon my visits to your house. And while I see no need to sully my eyes with her any more than what is required of me, I find my drunken colleague a bit of a handful when he does not get his way," Sesshoumaru towered over her with menacing eyes. And, cocking his head in a challenging manner, his absinthe-laced breath swept over her once more, "So it might do you good to refrain from causing any unnecessary obstacles for my will, hmm?"

Izayoi promptly bowed, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will fetch Rin right away… A servant will take you to your room immediately."

"Izayoi…," Sesshoumaru hissed, catching her before she turned to leave,

" _Be mindful to this request_ … _I want no other Geisha nor Maiko servicing our room. Do you understand?"_

* * *

0oooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

Her body's override from the opium served Rin well as she knelt, head down; not a chill shivering up her spine as she heard the banter of the room's occupants suddenly die down; her presence now known. She heard a hearty laugh from an unknown being before the fluid and familiar voice of the dog lord's son rang muffled through the thin wooden door.

"Enter."

Rin, with hasty regard for a demon's natural impatience, opened the sliding door and revealed herself to the room. It took a few seconds for the debuting Maiko to realize that she was supposed to not only be looking at them, but also talking with and charming them as they enjoyed their evening.

Despite the opium, her heart decisively skipped a beat at this thought.

The maiden's head shot up and her glazed eyes ran over the inhabitants coolly, issuing no real focus for the ease of her own performance.

At first, there was absolute silence and an all-encompassing depraved atmosphere as their haunting inhuman eyes scoured her still knelt form. The fact that these demons, other than Sesshoumaru-sama, seemed new and not of the dog demon clan caused Rin's heart to skip over yet another beat.

 _It was highly unusual._

But, warmly, Rin smiled and lit up the room with her fresh womanly aura.

"Good evening, honorable guests," her voice transformed into practiced feminine majesty. The exhaled air filled the room softly and musically; as tender as a silhouette casted by a dawning sun, "My name is Sasaki Rin, but please call me Rin-chan."

Her doe-brown eyes shimmered joyously still even as her eyes fled over annoyed golden ones to the far left. She finished the opening statement, "…And I will be servicing you this evening."

"Sesshoumaru… You didn't tell me that she was a beauty…," the dark-humored Naraku cooed, looking the tempting morsel up and down before smirking evilly, "Though still so young… poor thing." Rin remained poised and unperturbed. But though her body was currently immune to the profane attention she was gathering, her heart continued to stumble.

Sesshoumaru merely scoffed in reply, looking up at the human coldly.

"Well?" He demeaned, merely lifting the empty sake' dish that was before him.

"Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin forced a smile despite the insult, "What would you-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how uncordial could you be?" The female demon spoke up in her breathy seductive tone, cutting Rin off with a wave of her closed fan, "This young girl was so polite introducing herself to us… might it not humble ourselves to do the same?"

Amused, Sesshoumaru curtly replied, "I suppose if you feel that you owe her such. Though, she already knows the name that truly matters."

Drunken counter-attacks flew back at him from the lot of demons before Naraku stood and strode fluidly over to Rin; his unknown intentions interrupting the banter once more.

Rin, though uneasy as the demon stepped ever closer, only managed to look up at him strangely.

"My dear Rin-chan," he breathed, hungrily, as he took her hand into his, "Please excuse my rude friend, Sesshoumaru while I introduce you to the rest of us."

He turned and motioned towards the two jokester demons at the back, "That one is Byakuya, my little brother." The demon in question raised his hand in a lazy wave towards Rin.

Naraku then motioned towards a pelted demon to the right of Sesshoumaru, "And that is Koga, the wolf-demon tribe leader's nephew."

Koga also raised his hand, "Yo!"

"And this…," Naraku now shifted his arm towards the female demon, "…is my lovely Kagura."

Kagura seemed to have developed a slight scowl since the last time Rin looked upon her. And upon noticing such displeasure, Rin spoke up.

"Oh, she is quite lovely…," Rin's hand twitched with uncertainty within Naraku's own, "Forgive me, but with someone as pretty as her, your reason for seeking my company tonight escapes me."

"Mmm, how coy," Kagura gladly took the compliment with a smirk.

Rin turned back to the demon before her, growing uncomfortable with the extended contact, "And how may I regard you, honorable guest?"

He smiled at her with cruel intentions.

"Naraku," the demon chuckled before lowering his face to kiss her hand slowly, yet fiercely, "You can call me Naraku…"

His eyes lifted to her own, forcing Rin to hold in her breath slightly.

"Naraku. Surely your intentions are to live through the night, yes?" Sesshoumaru icily broke through the moment.

Smiling still, Naraku turned, "Oh? Are you jealous, Sesshoumaru?"

Giving a smile of his own with eyes lightly closed, Sesshoumaru responded, "Ah, I know no such feeble emotion. But such may inflict your ' _lovely Kagura.'_ "

Kagura, until this moment, had been sullying the atmosphere with her territorial aura as Naraku toyed with the human maiden. Now, however, her cheeks merely flushed and she turned away, bitter that she had been caught by Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, Kagura, calm yourself," Naraku released his hold of Rin's palm, "Can't you see that I am merely seeking a response from her? Though, strangely enough, I sense no fear from this girl at all," he looked down upon the human once more, "A brave one isn't she?"

"Ha, don't make me laugh," Sesshoumaru retorted, looking towards them both, "She is merely sedated. …A trick that humans use to fool highly sensitive youkai."

Byakuya, Koga, and Kagura all looked up at Rin peculiarly, causing her adequate discomfort despite the drug's influence. She looked to Sesshoumaru with eyes that seeped surprise.

Sesshoumaru met her gaze, "…Though they seem to forget that some are more sensitive than others."

Rin simply stared at him, the fear that resided within her heart beginning to transform into defiance.

But it was Koga that interrupted the stare down, "Oh yeah I can smell it now that you mention it… Hey uh, Rin or… whatever."

Rin looked to him and smiled, "Yes, Koga-sama?"

"Come here, would ya?"

Rin nodded lightly and obediently made her way to the wolf demon after but a moment's hesitation. Naraku, after receiving a disapproving look from Sesshoumaru, willingly gave up the remaining bit of his absinthe to the dog demon. Eyeing the Maiko as she crossed his line of sight, Sesshoumaru, bored of the night thus far, drank.

Rin had gracefully managed to arrive before the wolf-demon. And after a moment of silence, he patted the zabuton gleefully at his side in a motion for her to sit.

 _"What are you doing, Koga? Are you that enthralled by her?"_ Byakuya whispered from his left; low enough for only keen ears.

When Rin sat, taking special notice that she was only mere inches from Sesshoumaru as well, Koga answered his friend, "Well, if we gotta be here and she's gotta be here, might as well have fun right?"

He then grabbed the bottle of absinthe from Byakuya's lap.

"Here ya go, drink up!" Koga forced the container of the highly alcoholic substance into the girl's small hands.

"Um… uh," a little flustered, Rin replied with a sweet smile, "I could not possibly do that, Koga-sama. This was not purchased here at Kodachi… So I would feel awfully ill for taking it."

"Quit with the act and have a good time!" Koga laughed, obviously drunk as he rested his hand upon the young Maiko's shoulder, "I've never had the pleasure of drinking with a mortal woman before! Should be fun, huh?!" He looked towards his comrades for approval.

All but Sesshoumaru and Kagura took interest in his proposal. And with notice, Naraku spoke towards his good friend.

"That does sound amusing… Why not, Sesshoumaru?"

Rin sat there with bottle in hand, her nerves on edge as the dog demon beside her lifted his eyes to the room.

"I suppose the crisp scent of absinthe is far more preferable to that nauseating human stench of hers...," he cruelly responded, looking down upon her with trace amounts of disgust before addressing his comrades again,

 _"…Do what you want."_

Rin's brows nearly furrowed at his insult, but she maintained character. She turned back to Koga, seeking strong-willed confirmation. She might as well impress her other customers if she could not impress Sesshoumaru.

"Are you sure you do not mind, Koga-sama?" She asked, determined; gathering a victorious smile from the wolf-demon.

"Not at all! Drink as much as you like!" He insisted, elbowing Byakuya in a friendly manner.

Nodding sheepishly, Rin lifted the bottle to her lips.

* * *

 **Okay so part 2 will come in due time... What will happen when a drunk mortal maiko is around four drunk demons?**

 **STAY TUNED, READ AND REVIEW, TO FIND OUT :D**

 **By the way, seriously guys thank you for all the reviews!**

 **It makes me happy that you guys are so antsy to read the next chapters!**

 **(it's what made me hurry up with this one even though I really didn't have the time)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Night's Events - Part 2

**Hope I didn't make ya'll wait too long ;)**

 **LOVE ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Your antsy-ness made me antsy in return so I DESPERATELY scrounged for a good place to start and work on.**

 **As you guys know, I write in my spare time at work. And so if there are too many interruptions or not enough spare time, I can't dish them out!**

 **But thankfully, today I was wide awake and rarin' to write!**

 **So calm your horses! Here is the next, much awaited chapter...**

 **Chapter 8: The Night's Events - Part 2**

* * *

The once hissing pain of strong alcohol upon her tongue had since dissipated since her first gulp well over two hours before. The more the world began to spin, the less discomfort Rin could physically feel. She was actually beginning to enjoy herself.

Magnificently she stood, slightly dizzily, in front of her audience of demons, demonstrating her natural ability to dance like a Geisha. Rin had never experienced such a nauseating feeling of released inhibitions before. Her hidden qualms, fears, and insecurities had been replaced by headache, confusion, and laughter.

 _And she liked it._

For the first time she felt freed of all the haunting memories that beckoned her into sleepless nights and rivers of regret. It all merged together as she spun, the tatami mats twisting into swirls of sand beneath her feet. How she managed to stay upon them, even she could not answer.

Koga, Byakuya, and Naraku, all had ordered more absinthe since Rin's intoxication and had begun displaying less self-control over their actions. Currently, they were belligerently cheering the young ningen on. Sesshoumaru, however, though having kept up with his friends in the drinking department, had no tell-tale signs upon his being. Perhaps only his father himself could have noticed the slight drop in malice within the molten pools that were the daiyoukai's crisp and golden eyes. Perhaps the softening of his demeanor was the only true display of drunkenness that Sesshoumaru held within him. Beside his person, a passed out Kagura lay sprawled out from her failed effort to keep up with the boys.

The silver-haired daiyoukai turned his eyes to the young maiko that had been able to, rather impressively, control her dual fans and movements despite the influence of the almost intolerable drink. In this moment, Sesshoumaru analyzed her actual existence. Now that he was free from the judgment of sober counterparts, he was able to freely assess the situation that his father had set him in for his eventual inheritance.

The girl wasn't an eyesore. Though it was obvious that she hadn't fully grown into her femininity, she was well above average for a human woman. Her hair and her make-up, a requirement of her field, had been carelessly tugged and wiped away as a side effect of her drinking throughout the evening. Her small, yet evident, screw-ups in her performance indicated her lack of experience with absinthe. Unlike sake', absinthe held almost twice the alcohol content along with another mind-altering drug. She drank without any clue of such differences. And while this would put off any client seeking Kodachi's finest entertainment, Sesshoumaru found that her naiveté rather enticed him. As much as his preferences in females were kept within the confines of his own knowledge, it didn't take much to assume that he grew heated for those that had the ability to be broken. Those that could be stripped and taken from the majestic world of innocence and security... Those that he could bend to his will and force upon the realization of true bitterness and resentment. He smirked as he now took the fresh maiden in under a whole new light. His eyes filled with diabolical thoughts and temptations…

…but only for a moment.

For when she looked his way curiously, he realized that the absinthe had really done a number to his own inhibitions. Usually, the stoic Sesshoumaru had enough self-control to even maintain his train of thought. But just like humans, youkai had similar difficulties in monitored decision-making while under the influence. He cursed himself as he looked away, regaining composure. But what she did next, he would never have expected. She tip-tapped with her small feet over to him before sitting down directly in front of him, a strong look of concentration upon her face.

He leaned away from her as he gave her the most quizzical and disgusted look that he could muster; which, evidently, wasn't much because she showed no signs of taking the hint. Instead, she merely, casually said while swaying upon her knees,

" _Hey you."_

Taken aback by her too-casual regard, Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently, her body was still processing the alcohol. The opium mixture didn't help either as he whiffed the prevalent stench of both in her bloodstream.

The other three demons paused in surprise for a moment before they all broke out in a fit of laughter at her openly drunk display.

"Oh?! What's this!?" Naraku bellowed, "Looks like she's aching for a death wish doesn't it?"

Byakuya beamed from ear to ear as he said sarcastically in a girly voice, "Please, oh great 'Hey-you-sama', go easy on me would you? I'm just a little druuuuunk girl."

Though Koga also joined in with the jokes, he seemed a bit concerned as Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed, full of displeasure rather than humor.

But Rin apparently still didn't get the hint… For she turned to the other demons to put them in their place.

"Hey… I'm trying to talk here, don't be rude!"

At that moment, with their asses handed to them, the three of them shut up; utterly shocked by her regarding them lowly. And though this would cause uproar amongst demons, or even humans, normally, there was a consensus that Rin had provided too much of a good time for them to rightfully complain. Especially when her current state was a result of Koga's rash idea.

Rin smiled and, flirtatiously, she cooed a simple, "Thank you."

She turned back to Sesshoumaru and, surprisingly, since the last time she had looked at him, his eyes had grown slightly red from immense irritation. Any other human would have sensed complete and total danger, but thanks to everything her body was on currently, it didn't faze her.

Her eyes grew sad and she spoke softly, "I'm sorry that I offended you that time before... Will you pleeeease forgive me?"

The intimacy of her voice struck his ears like a siren.

 _What was this all of a sudden?_

Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the widening of his eyes as surprise cooled off the red that had been threatening to pool.

The others whispered their own bull-headed responses to each other, pretending they were the great and terrible Sesshoumaru who would issue no forgiveness while the situation took place.

The dog lord's eyes reverted back to that of contempt, though now, they stayed magnificent golden-bronze. Expectedly, however, he remained quiet, waiting for her to drop this endeavor from her short-drunken-attention span and to move on to something more entertaining for the demons who had forced him to visit Kodachi.

Alas, she remained resilient. And he finally hissed,

" _Leave me be, girl. I have no interest in alleviating your pitiful sense of guilt."_

Rin then straightened; the look of complete dejection upon her face became replaced with a false sense of empowerment.

"I see…," she said vindictively with a smirk, "Well… then I suppose I have no interest in telling your father that you've been tolerant of me."

The room fell silent as Sesshoumaru's claws twitched at her words.

"Oooh! Sesshoumaru, now I am jealous…," Naraku said, smoothing the situation, "…She's so feisty and vengeful!"

But Rin turned and waved a hand in his direction, laughing at her own jest, "I'm only joking! This is the best I have ever felt in my life! I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Growling out of annoyance for the obnoxious and disrespectful behavior of not just the maiko, but of his comrades too, Sesshoumaru leaned his weight on his left arm and simply continued to drink.

Byakuya and Koga were back to joking amongst themselves as Naraku motioned with a finger for Rin to join him.

"Come here, Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru is always like this… I am sorry that you have to deal with such sour company."

As Rin stumbled over to him, Sesshoumaru simply scoffed in mild protest and stared out of the window.

Naraku put a hand on the maiden's waist and pulled her down forcefully to sit next to him.

"Now, that's better. You can rest comfortably and keep me company this way. Pretty easy, huh?" Naraku whispered into her ear.

Rin, unaware of how inappropriate the demon was acting in this moment, had brought a hand to her forehead, finally realizing just how dizzy and out of it she truly was.

One of Naraku's hands snaked its way to the back of her neck, while the other found her kimono-covered thigh.

"You are quite lovely, Rin-chan. Tell me, have you ever felt the pleasure of a man's company before?"

Missing the sexual innuendo completely, Rin simply thought of her youthful, innocent past.

Her expression grew rigid and cold as she muttered,

" _Kohaku…"_

Suddenly, a wave of depression hit her as she was reminded of him. Of his blood. The same deep scarlet of her parents' … and the pulsating wounds they endured that matched those upon her heart.

A lone tear slipped down her cheek; the suddenly salty scent catching the attention of the dog demon who had, up until this moment, stuck to his own business. He turned an attentive eye to Naraku and the girl.

" _I'm sure I can make you scream louder than he ever could. Won't you let me?"_ Naraku purred in role-play, the influence of his alcohol-intake beginning to take a turn.

Rin's eyes widened as fear suddenly flushed through her system.

" _No…,"_ she barely managed a whisper.

Naraku's eyes lit up with amusement, _"Your fear is more intoxicating than this absinthe, Rin-chan. I don't know if I can deny myself such a wondrous aroma."_

Rin, slightly sobered from the trauma, pushed at him with as much force as possible, as tears began to flow.

"Stop, please, don't-," she pleaded for her sanity as Naraku covered her loud mouth and pushed her body to the ground.

" _Don't worry, I only wish to play a bit… I won't hurt you,"_ he growled with a smirk down at her as his hand found the opening to the lower half of her kimono.

Sobbing under forced silence, Rin flailed beneath him. Memories of her mother, of those men, of the atrocities that took place upon them and her village… all of it under her witness… flooded her mind as she was forced to relive it. Despair fell over her like a veil as Naraku's hand closed in on the heat between her thighs before she heard an imperative, snarling voice.

" _Remove yourself."_

When Rin opened her eyes, she saw a bright green light flowing up and down in powerful waves along the blade of an intricately carved sword. Her eyes widened when she realized that the expressionless Sesshoumaru was the bearer, and his target was the trespasser upon her.

Naraku smirked as he ceased his conquest.

"Now I am quite sure…," the dastardly demon hissed up at Sesshoumaru, "…that you are jealous."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes before parting his lips.

" _ **Now."**_

The humor left Naraku's dark red eyes as he turned to face his friend.

"And say that I don't?" He tested maliciously.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head, _"If you cost me the Western Lands because of your aching loins, I will kill you, Naraku…,"_

Rin's captor widened his eyes as the dog demon finished, _"…You would do well to reassemble your priorities."_

Quiet now rested upon the room, all except the heavy breathing of the other youkai. Byakuya and Koga who had been joking and wrestling on the floor, fighting over the last of the absinthe moments prior, now lay in a snore.

The stare-down was interrupted by Naraku's bitter issuance of defeat. He removed himself from a trembling Rin, who had succumbed to quiet tears, and walked, dignified towards Kagura. Sesshoumaru lowered his sword, though energy still flowed throughout it with warning. He watched as Naraku picked up the passed out woman and turned to meet his gaze again.

"When was it that you became so obedient to that sad excuse of a demon, anyway?" Naraku asked bitterly, waiting on a response that never came.

Finally, with a grunt, Naraku spat, "How dull…," before disappearing from the room with Kagura in arms under the haze of an engulfing purple wind.

After a moment of silent thought, Sesshoumaru sheathed Bakusaiga and turned in a single fluid motion to exit the room in a more dignified manner. However, he was stopped by a tug on the leg of his hakama.

He turned to look down upon Rin, who had a hold of his fabric within a single shaking hand.

" _What do you want?"_ He growled, no longer in any mood to put up with more annoyances.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…," her voice quivered as she stared down into her lap, "I-I don't really know how to express it in line with how relieved I am, but…"

She looked up into his eyes as she trembled.

"Thank you… So much… I don't know what was… I-"

"Hmph, you misunderstand my intentions…," Sesshoumaru scowled down upon her pathetic form, "…I care for nothing other than power over my lands. Your well-being just happens to be an unfortunate requirement for me to achieve such."

He pulled his leg from her grip so that he could continue his stride towards the doorway. Rin sighed as despair welled up again within her chest.

Suddenly, she heard his voice once more.

"Know this, human. From here, our casual relation within Kodachi is an act. Nothing more…," he turned to glare at her as she sat, still dazed from the alcohol, _"… And pray that my father doesn't see through your façade if you wish to continue such a respectable life."_

Rin nodded fearfully at the obvious threat before the dog demon took his noble leave.

She backed up and leaned against the far wall, still dizzy, before taking notice of the two passed out demons that still occupied the room.

"And what am I supposed to do with them…?" She asked herself passively, not truly caring about such indifferent matters as a rush of women and servants burst through the door; concern worn shamelessly upon all of their faces.

* * *

 **Until next time my lovelies. ;)**

 **What were your thoughts on the results of this chapter? I love reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9: Potential

**Omgosh guys I am so sorry that it has been awhile! But believe me I have been thinking about you this whole time, I have just been super busy! Okay, so the last time that I updated, it was 9/25. This was 4 days before my manga deadline. (you know... The one I have been working on since July and spending nearly 4 hours every evening to complete on time? Yeah... that one...) So all of a sudden, my procrastination had to stop and I went on a drawing and editing rampage to complete the manga.**

 **And I made it! :) I got it submitted before the deadline and I will find out the contest results in February! (This contest could make me a published manga artist in Japan BUT... let's face it, that's lofty. I'm just glad I completed it!)**

 **If you want to check out the "no-text-added pages" of my manga, I have a page on facebook called "Kelsey's Manga Journey." You can go there and see my album with all of of my pics in there. :D**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait, but I've been ACHIEVING DREAMS DAMMIT!**

 **Here is the Memoirs Update :)**

 **Chapter 9: Potential**

* * *

She awoke to the unusual bite of bright sun that was shining in through the Maiko Quarters window. Lifting her eyelids slightly only to quickly force them back down in a scrunch, Rin groaned and turned away from the offending rays of light.

"Rin. Rin you must get up… Ne, can you hear me?" The ringing voice of Cesaria bounced off every wall of the hungover girl's ear and she quickly clamped her hands over them.

After a moment of silence Rin slowly turned to face Cesaria with reddened cheeks and pained eyes.

"What… What happened?" She mumbled, feeling slightly depressed and melancholy for no salvageable reason. How strange.

"You will probably remember as you go…," Cesaria mulled in a whisper, now more perceptive of her friend's condition. And, grabbing her hand, Cesaria beckoned once more, "You must get up now. School starts soon and they don't take hangovers for an excuse… No matter how validated. And this is your first day of lessons in the elite class so..."

Rin blinked only once before understanding washed over her face and she sat up quickly. Rubbing her temples and smiling with bashfulness at the Geisha, she replied, "Thank you for waking me. Could you please help me with my yukata? I don't think I am used to tying it in such an honorable fashion, yet."

Smiling, Cesaria simply nodded. It was only after Rin was nearly all done up for the day did the higher Geisha speak once again.

"…Do you really not remember anything, Rin-chan? It might be wise to try your best to do so…," Cesaria whispered quietly.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rin asked hesitantly as her mind tried to grasp at pieces from the night before. Currently all she could manage to scrounge up were stills of scenery, a voice or two… laughter maybe.

"Did I do something terrible? Is everyone okay? A-am I in trouble?" Rin's voice began to crack under the onset of adrenaline as she began to recollect just how absurdly impossible the previous night would have been for anyone in her shoes. A new Maiko taking on the entertainment of demons… A job that was given only to very experienced Geisha. And the fact that Rin couldn't even remember the outcome only made her fear for the worst.

Cesaria shook her head. "If anything, Rin-chan, you are gaining some fame from the incident. While it is true that you broke nearly every code in the book of Kodachi-"

"What?!" Rin interjected, turning as Cesaria finished tying the Maiko's cotton, dark green obi. Face turning blue with shock and horror, Rin would have fallen over if it wasn't for her friend's sturdy hand upon her shoulder.

"Heh, you are only supposed to have four dishes of sake', Rin-chan. But from what I heard, it seems that you had about four dishes of absinthe."

Rin blinked twice in confusion.

"Absinthe? I thought the only alcohol our province had was ume' wine and sake?"

"Only the elite demons have access to absinthe. They get it as trade and negotiation prizes from other nations that have the resources to make it, Cesaria explained, "Demons prefer absinthe because, unlike with us humans, it takes a much higher content for them to feel the effects."

"Oh…," Rin acknowledged as she thought hard about the night before, mumbling, "I do remember thinking that it tasted horrible…"

"I'm surprised the taste alone didn't make you question it, you twit," Cesaria sarcastically replied.

"I've never drank before! Don't do this to me!" Rin whined jokingly before suddenly remembering her situation once again. Her line of sight fell steadily to the floor.

"Cesaria… Before I leave… Please tell me… What was the outcome of it all?"

Slowly beginning to smile, the Geisha happily replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama, upon his leave, had warned Izayoi-san of your condition following the events. And when she asked of his time with you, Sesshoumaru-sama responded with,

' _Not as dull as I had expected._ '"

Rin's eyes widened before they suddenly grew super narrow.

" _Not as dull_ , huh?" She groaned looking down out of mild insecurity, "I can't stand him… He's so… Mean."

"You don't understand, Rin," Cesaria's face and tone grew stern, capturing the maiden's undivided attention, "Every Geisha who has entertained his soldiers know... That the only time Sesshoumaru-sama speaks with praises is when he's flat-out _killing something_."

"Huh?" Rin gulped quietly, "You mean, he's… known for it?"

"Were your hiding under a rock since you came here? He's one of the most feared generals in the West! His very presence sends chills so fierce that it brings people to their knees. He's a natural born weapon… and he's set to rule the Western Lands after InuTaishou-sama. The fact that he said that you ' _weren't as dull'_ is like… That's like… finding fire in a snowbank!"

"No way…," Rin's hand instinctually lifted to cover her mouth. She had never grasped just how powerful those dog demons were. Sure, she knew that they held some important and high position in the rankings but… If she were honest with herself, she would always grow lost in thought when anyone would talk about things that had the power to make her relive her past. It was just a simple and naïve mechanism of defense.

This reality hit her like a ton of bricks when Cesaria finally retorted in tease,

"Though… Apparently his presence is fierce enough to _bring you to your knees_ in a different way, Rin-chan. I don't know of any other human maiden that has received _tingles of passion_ from that kind of guy."

Just as Rin was about to wail out of embarrassment at the reminder, Cesaria ushered her out of the quarters. The young Maiko would be lucky to make it to school on time, now.

And lucky she apparently was.

Only a few moments to spare, Rin, after rushing through busied alley ways and bustling stone streets of businessmen and merchants, had managed to retrieve her wooden name card from the entrance wall of the prestigious education center in just the nick of time.

As she was rounding an open hallway to her first class, she stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes upon a huddle of very fine looking men and women, conversing urgently amongst one another.

Gulping, she recognized these people to be officials of some sort. And as she was about to take a step back, a face swiveled to catch her in her tardiness.

Kikyo-sensei!

"Oh, Rin," she murmured, causing the rest of the group to look towards the Maiko.

Rin was trembling. She was officially late for her first day in the elite class and she had been caught by what looked like all of the most important people in the Geisha training industry.

 _Damn it…_

Rin cursed herself as the light of a newfound idea rushed over Kikyo's face.

Turning back to her comrades, she politely asked, "What do you think of that girl there?"

Her finger rose to point at Rin.

Not knowing what else to do, for apparently she had come in on something much more important than what she could fathom, Rin dipped to her knees and offered a pristine bow. A subtle apology that she, for some reason, felt was necessary.

More murmuring commenced before Kikyo's voice pierced her ears, "Rin, what are you doing? Stand up, and come here."

Like lightning, Rin flew to her feet once more with fluid grace.

Eyebrows twitched amongst the group as they eyed Rin's every movement. From her shuffled walk to the elegant swings of her yukata sleeves, the girl did her best to look like a piece of walking art for these strange individuals. As she came to a halt before them, she lifted her eyes.

They all analyzed every bit of her; her face, her body, her crispness and cleanliness. Kikyo smirked to the eldest man in the group as all eyes slowly grew wide with realization.

"See there? She has potential," Kikyo smiled before walking towards the girl before her, "Perhaps she still needs to hone in on the details of the art… Like waking up on time…,"

Rin dropped her head as an embarrassed blush began to form.

"But…, she is better than any Maiko that I have seen who has gained entrance to this school. It is just a little thing called 'natural talent,'" Kikyo stated softly, turning back to the council as her fingertips traced over Rin's jawline,

"Along with a face that would rest well upon every bulletin in our district, this girl may be your answer."

* * *

0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0

* * *

"What, are you going to be petty and ignore me as usual, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku hissed as he sank up to his abdominals within the private herbal hot spring that sat upon the Palace Ridge.

Sesshoumaru, who was firmly seated against the trunk of one of the many surrounding trees, glared across the plateau that overlooked the West. Dimmed lanterns casted light orange shadows over his porcelain and prominent features. These lanterns hung idly from the trees, mainly over the hot spring and the walkway that led to it. They all proudly wore a black painted 犬 symbol across the round and formed paper while they blew lightly in the whistling wind. Rocks shot up from the ground like produce, creating mesmerizing echoes from the slightest sound waves that made their way to them. Sesshoumaru's voice elicited such phenomena as he turned his head slowly towards the smirking demon.

" _Naraku…,_ " he growled openly, " _It shouldn't be any surprise that I have grown tired of your worthless pursuits… Particularly when they interfere with the one thing that I desire."_

"Oh, you mean that? Haha," Naraku ran his devilish hands through his hair, wringing the damp ends with a clenched fist, "Were you ever this boring in the past? Doing tricks for your father like a trained puppy? That isn't the ruthless, blood-thirsty general that I met that day on the battlefield..."

Golden orbs slowly maneuvered to peripherally take in the demon after having previously averted their attention back to the Western Domain.

"I have not changed at all, Naraku. You simply _thought_ of me as a brainless vessel of power," Sesshoumaru's voice became cold and sharp like the ice that pumped through his veins, "My father is respected by the West… by me as well… To uproot the morale of the people for the sake of the throne, well, that would mean that I would have to completely restructure all that my father has built to accommodate my treasonous rise to power… _Too much of a bother_. When I take over my father's position, I aim not only to be feared, but to be respected as well."

Naraku, beginning to scowl, simply stared at the silver-haired demon as its words began to slice through his pride.

" _You, Naraku, are scum of the Earth_. Powerful and amusing _. But scum_. No one respects you. No blade of grass would even sway if you were to perish…," Sesshoumaru smiled menacingly as he let his crass words fall from his lips, " _How sad it must be to have such indestructible power, and to have no one bat an eye if it were to suddenly disappear."_

For a moment, both Sesshoumaru and Naraku sat in bitter silence; both eyeing each other vindictively until Naraku eventually broke it with his usual cackle.

Beginning to cleanse himself as if these kinds of conversations were regarded as normal between him and Sesshoumaru, Naraku responded with a simple,

"My… You are some bastard, aren't you?"

* * *

 **Thanks for your support guys and hope you check out my page!**

 **Review plz?! Where do you think it's going?**

 **Where do you hope it goes?**

 **Would you buy my 24 page manga if I sold it? haha! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Reunion

**Hey guys! Told you the update would be quick ;P**

 **Let's just say that I'm getting excited for the upcoming chapters. Got quite a plan developing in my brain, let me tell ya! :D**

 **Also, a couple of things:**

 **1\. Thank you to all of the people who read and post reviews WHO DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT. Sadly I can't reply to them if you don't have an account or post as anonymous, but know that I see them and they make me so happy.**

 **2\. If you believe that this story is "whorish" like one of you decided to point out after only reading the first chapter, then you might want to stick to the K-T section of because, let me tell you, my story is pretty tame...**

 **3\. Thanks for the constant support and to all of you who went and liked my page on FB! For those who didn't follow my story, You Can Hear It in the Silence, then you probably don't know that I have an Instagram for my drawings and fanfiction ramblings. My instagram name is XeraQuick, you should go follow me, I follow back!**

 **4\. There is a touch of intense violence (or just detailed violence really) so be warned to those with a soft stomach**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 10: Unexpected Reunion**

* * *

Rin couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Everything had happened so fast. Her life had shifted way too fast. And now-

"Rin? Are you listening to us?" Kikyo spoke for her group of elite looking businessmen and women from behind a long and low-to-the-ground conference table.

After the initial run in with Kikyo-sensei and the others, Rin had been coaxed to join them in one of the school's conference rooms. Since then, everything had been spinning.

Rin looked up from her lap and responded softly, "Yes, Kikyo-sensei. Forgive me, I am just in slight shock."

Kikyo smiled sweetly, "Well, anyone would be, I suppose. I know this is sudden, but we have all unanimously agreed that you have the ability _to be_ what we need. However, you must, of course, train properly and perform in front of the theater director before you are accepted. If he says you are good enough, then you will be placed in the debut as the lead role."

Rin hesitantly brought her hands up to her flushed cheeks.

They wanted her to be the star of the Winter Geisha Debut…. A Geisha Debut is reserved only for graduating Geisha. She was only a starting Maiko, without even one day of Geisha training under her belt.

"H-how could I possibly… I'm not a Geisha, Kikyo-sensei," Rin spoke sadly as cinnamon laced eyes looked up at the headmaster of the school.

"You are already good enough to be considered an average Geisha, Rin. If you can cause a stir in your performance before the director, then you haven't any need for such silly things as school," Kikyo chuckled as Rin's eyes grew wide, "School is just a way to measure art and talent by a set standard. But I don't believe it to always be necessary."

"I… I don't know what to say…," Rin mouthed, still under a slight veil of surprise.

"Hmm," Kikyo smirked, "Well, it really isn't up to you anyway. Your _godmothers_ will have to decide. This is their reputation on the line, after all."

Rin simply looked up at the fair woman before her, adequate words still escaping her.

"I will stop by next week to discuss the details with your house…. Though I'm sure they won't turn down an extra _twenty-five thousand yen_."

"Eh?!" Rin gasped, her heart lurching up into her throat, "T-twenty-five thousand?! But how could anyone possibly-"

"Some people simply can," Kikyo acknowledged the girl's obvious naiveté of true luxury. It was most likely a fact that her life was sold to Kodachi for such an amount, "The theater director proposed that if the performance goes over particularly well, he's willing to pay the leads a reward for their hard work…. And that's all."

Rin looked down once more, processing everything. After a moment she asked sheepishly, "But… Why me?"

Kikyo motioned to the others that the meeting was over, and, as she was walking past Rin to leave, she answered with, "All other candidates have fallen short of the director's expectations in one way or another. I can only hope that you will not do so as well."

Patting Rin on the shoulder and with one last smile, she finished her thought, "Now, you might want to head to class. I will inform your instructors as to why you were unable to make it on time."

Beaming, Rin lightly nodded. And as she waited for all of her seniors to leave the room in succession, she almost couldn't stifle the desire to laugh and jump with joy. Everything seemed to be falling into place. It seemed as if everything was going the way that she once could have only dreamed. And it was all thanks to-

Her heart suddenly sank as images of Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind. It was as if déjà vu had struck her hard across the face… As if entertaining him the previous night was merely a dream and it was all just now coming back to her in a swift wave.

She remembered.

Rin went from the inability to contain her excitement, to painstakingly immovable in a matter of milliseconds.

She had called him out as if they had been straight up equals…

" _Hey you."_

She had threatened him…

" _Well… then I suppose I have no interest in telling your father that you've been tolerant of me."_

She had openly shed her tears in front of him; Naraku's sickening voice replaying in echoes…

" _Don't worry, I only wish to play a bit… I won't hurt you."_

She had been…  
 _saved by him…_

" _Remove yourself,"_

He had demanded of the demon that was in the middle of disgracing her.

Without warning, Rin felt guilt. Immense guilt.

Sure, Sesshoumaru-sama had only saved her for his own personal gain but… That didn't negate the fact that she was standing here, even now, untouched.

Clenching her fists lightly, Rin, for the first time towards a demon, grew sincerely humbled.

Though it was indirectly… All of this was thanks to _him_.

She was able to become a Maiko, one of the best in the district according to the headmaster, with the opportunity to become a Geisha within a matter of months rather than years…

 _All thanks to him._

All thanks to his call out of her initial slip-up as a servant just a couple of nights before.

All thanks to his father's unusual reaction to such.

For the first time, Rin was grateful that Sesshoumaru-sama was such a prestigious and arrogant asshole. Because although she had no interest in serving him or being near him, it was true that without him and without his pursuits under his altruistic father, her life could have taken a very different turn.

After these humbling realizations, Rin's thoughts shifted and, finally, she smiled out of gratefulness for _herself_.

She had never known that the way of the Geisha would have come to her so naturally. And for the first time since she had lived seaside with Kohaku…

… _she felt the sweet caress of self-worth._

* * *

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

As the last class of the day came to an end, Rin rushed out of the school with renewed purpose. Despite the embarrassment that still lingered at the back of her mind from the previous night, her head was high in the clouds. The setting sun casted bright hues of pinks, purples, and oranges all across the horizon. The beauty of such a sight only heightened the girl's ecstasy as the last of the dimming rays swept through her raven locks between the shadows of rustling trees.

The familiar corridors and alleyways began to alight with lanterns and evening play. The happy faces of those she passed only made her victory over this day all the more encouraging. It was as if everyone was smiling for her.

On her way back to Kodachi, Rin stopped off in a field just past her prestigious Geisha House. This field was one that she would frequent any time she was allowed outside the house. Though the godmothers knew nothing of her few moments of frivolous freedom, Rin often felt that she kept her sanity because of them. On this day, she had made a deal with herself that she would finally retrieve flowers to place in her room; now that her title as Maiko gifted one all to herself.

Rin gleefully ran out into the field and spun around in the middle of the Lavender and Bluebells as the cool breeze of dusk began to afflict her senses. It had been a magical day. The best one since beginning servitude at Kodachi. For once, Rin felt optimistic for her future. For the first time, Rin-

 _ **KRAAAAK! KALISSSHHHH!**_

Suddenly, a dark force of energy stunned her; an aura of black, dripping hatred surrounded her. Rin halted all movement and fell to the ground with hands pinned to her ears as a thunderous roar erupted through the trees.

Heart throttling in a craze of adrenaline, Rin whipped her head up in confusion and fear. And just above the tree-line, just in front of the brilliant silver moon, was an enormous beast of a demon and the floating body of the man that had attempted to assault her just the night before.

 _Naraku._

Her stark brown eyes widened at the recollection and recognition of this terrible demon. And unintentionally, she was almost relieved when she saw the beast attack him with a force of severe ferocity. Claws extended, the beast, resembling that of a majestic hound, lashed out at black-haired demon, slicing him into four different sections of flesh.

Disgusted, Rin lifted a hand to her mouth as the blood dripped and drooled from the detached parts. Though, surprisingly, the body remained afloat, and Naraku merely scowled as tendons and ligaments shot out from the sections to reattach themselves. Although the body attempted to regroup, it was apparently having a difficult time. For when the wounds threatened to close up, a ravaging green mist would expel from them, cutting them wide open once more.

 _Poison?_ Rin thought as she witnessed the horrific event. However, she couldn't seem to avert her eyes from the spectacle. _What kind of demon was that beast?_

Rin was thrown from her thoughts when she saw Naraku retaliate, throwing out long extensions of arms that glowed bright and catastrophic purple, landing a heavy and slicing blow across the beast's chest. Howling, and blinded by the apparent miasma that had expelled from the arm, the beast shook its head in an attempt to regain composure. However, Naraku whipped his other limb, landing a hit to the beast's head and sending it spiraling into the forest floor.

Rin, now sprawled and covering her head in the grass, felt the Earth beneath her rumble from the impact. It must have only been a hundred yards away if that. She slowly lifted her face to gaze at the demon, Naraku, who still floated in the night sky, though hunched over in agony.

Gasping for air, he bit his lip in pain as his arm reverted back to normal to clench his wounds that refused to close,

" _Damn you…ngh,"_ he gurgled before disappearing in a whirl of purple smoke.

And as if nothing ever happened, the night became still and quiet once more.

Rin, still shaking, slowly maneuvered to her feet, looking around in search of someone else who may have witnessed the event. To her dismay, she was the only one in the area, leading her to wonder if she had only imagined the whole thing. After all, the atmosphere had gone from foul to peaceful in no time at all.

After a moment or two of intense listening and looking about, Rin finally managed to shrug it off. And as she leaned down to pick the potent stem from a lavender plant, a low growl reached her ears. Jerking at the sudden noise that confirmed that she really wasn't crazy, Rin turned her head in the direction of where the beast had undoubtedly fallen.

Though she saw only forestry, she now heard the heavy rasp of burdened breathing. And, going against her better judgment, she gulped as she began the realization of her unquenched curiosity.

Slowly, she tip-toed to the field's outer-most edge. Arriving at the tree-line, she desperately tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. The breathing, now consuming and echoing throughout the trees, suddenly hitched as she took a few more steps forward.

It was only moments before that she saw the familiar and beautiful glow of regal silver hair beneath rays of blue-tinted moonlight. The jagged and brilliant maroon stripes upon his cheeks. The chiseled face and body that she only knew to be…

…Sesshoumaru.

* * *

 **EEEEEE! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON I PROMISE.**

 **Because even I can't wait right now. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Regretful Confession

**Fun times! Told you I would update fast! :P**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Chapter 11: Regretful Confessions**

* * *

At the same time that his breath hitched, hers did as well, causing her to relinquish all of her stealth. He whipped his face towards her, his body positioned, ready to attack as his lips curled, snarling in warning, beneath blood-red eyes.

She gasped and took a step back; truly startled to find him sitting beneath a tree, almost idly, as if nothing had occurred moments prior.

That's when she noticed his shredded and blood-stained kimono that was still draped over his shoulders. He bore what looked to be similar wounds to the beast hound that had fallen in this area.

That's when she put two and two together.

 _His true form…_

Her eyes widened in shock as she took in the purple and black-specked blood seeping out of his chest. And, despite him being a demon of immense power, the wounds weren't healing.

Gulping, and forgetting that the hostile demon before her still threatened to rip her to shreds, she hesitantly stepped out of the darkness and into the small moonlit clearing that his collision had inevitably created.

As the young woman stepped into the vicinity, allowing Sesshoumaru a whiff of her familiar scent, his retaliation stance eased. The blood-red dissipated as he leaned once more against the tree. Now, he merely glared at Rin; as if her existence itself was the epitome of his annoyance.

" _What do you want?"_ His snarling voice sent chills down Rin's spine.

"Uh… I…," Rin fidgeted with her fingers as she avoided eye contact.

Sesshoumaru could smell, plain as day, her fear and the disgusting aroma that he knew to be that of a weak human. However, what sickened him even more was the look that this pitiful being wore upon her face.

 _Sympathy._

Scowling at the thought of a human feeling sorry for him, he turned his face, dismissing her presence.

" _Let me be,"_ he hissed lowly, _"This is none of your concern."_

Before Rin could respond in any sort of fashion, she began to cough in a fit. Sesshoumaru only blinked away the intrusive noise.

" _That is the work of the miasma. I suggest you leave before it crumples that frail body of yours."_

Rin, covering her nose and mouth, dropped her eyes to his wounds once more. A light purple mist escaped the edges. Without sparing even a moment more, she turned to depart the forest.

Sesshoumaru watched as her body disappeared in the pitch black of the new night before turning his attention towards the gashes upon his chest.

" _Pathetic vermin…,"_ he seethed as his thoughts now filled with Naraku. He lulled his head against the tree bark, waiting for his body to begin the long and tiring process of poison expulsion. Typical toxins were hardly a nuisance, but with Naraku's, it really was a chore. _And that bastard… attacking him without warning on the peak._ The desire to kill had never shot through Sesshoumaru's veins faster than in that moment.

 _And had Naraku died by his hand, he wouldn't have regretted it._

The young dog demon smirked as he realized just how careless and passive of a friendship they shared. But before he could even finish his strategic assessment of the situation, the stench of that human girl flared his nostrils once more. Turning to face the direction from which she had left, he glowered at her returning figure.

She had with her, lavender, roots, plants, and a couple of dug up stones. But what truly caught his eye was the metallic mask that covered her nose and mouth; one that undoubtedly belonged to one of those infamous clan members.

* * *

She didn't know what had come over her. She didn't understand what compelled her to do so. All she knew was that it wasn't in her nature to stand by and let someone suffer.

 _But for her to attempt to save a man?  
A demon?  
A vile one at that?_

She had no idea why she was able to adjust her fears for this particular case. But here she stood, stepping out of the shadows once more, holding two armfuls of anything she could get her hands on that would reach the desired effect. And as his eyes met hers, questioning her with bitter entrapments, she slowly took one step towards him.

Instantly he reproached her.

" _I told you to leave me be…,"_ he stated flatly, however threateningly.

Rin halted in her mission, though unmoving in her persistence.

A deep rumble could be heard slithering up from the dog demon's chest and into his throat as his eyes reddened once more,

" _Do not make me repeat myself **for a third time** , human."_

Awkwardly, silence consumed them as they measured the other. Rin finally spoke.

"Please…," the words left her lips in a whisper before she could censor them, "Let me help you… I can-"

" _My body will heal itself,"_ he interjected, looking away in dismiss once more.

"…But I can make it heal faster-" Rin managed before,

" _I don't need anything you have to offer,"_ his voice was firm with mild irritation as he stared into nothingness, _"Humans are of no use to me."_

Rin furrowed her brows, her annoyance was now beginning to escalate.

"With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama… You're wrong," her voice gained strength, though it was muffled by the mask.

As if ignoring her, he remained quiet and composed, without even turning his face back to acknowledge the nearing of her presence. Perhaps arguing with a human such as herself had become too much of a bother. But she explained her point even as she kneeled only centimeters from his thighs; setting her materials down to ready them.

"As much as it pains you to admit it… Right now you need me for whatever you're trying to gain from your father…," Rin half-whispered as she ripped the sleeves off of her yukata and began grinding the roots and lavender upon it between the stones. She looked up to see if she gained any ill reaction from her bluntness, but, surprisingly, he was still simply facing away from her, "…But, the feeling's kind of mutual… Because if I fail you, then my life also falls to ruin."

She paused as she tore the other sleeve of her clothing.

Rin, now growing intimidated by the ever-consuming silence, started to ramble, "Interestingly enough, I am also relying on you and your father for my own personal gain. So, in a way, though we don't like it… We are kind of in this together... I am taking that role in your life seriously, as you told me to last night, because I also hope that you will do the same for me…," she now trailed off as she realized it was time to officially touch him.

Gulping, she leaned forward to take a look at his face, holding the clean sleeve of her yukata close to her chest. His eyes were closed, though she couldn't tell if he was breathing.

Slowly, her free hand reached to take hold of his hanging kimono, carefully avoiding the spots that held the miasma-blood mixture. As she pulled the sticky material from his torso, and applied the material from her sleeve in a meager attempt to clean the wound, a large, clawed hand shot out to take her roughly by the wrist.

Gasping, accompanied with a jolt of surprise, Rin looked up to see his golden-amber orbs glaring forebodingly upon her small form.

Scarily, Sesshoumaru smirked before offering a belatedly curt reply,

" _So, your feigned kindness finally reveals itself. Clearly… your efforts are made with the intention to solidify my cooperation."_

"H-huh?" Rin stuttered from the shocking contact, confused.

Sesshoumaru willingly acquiesced with a sneer, _"…Returning to my aid while wearing the mask of a demon slayer? How pitifully ironic if it weren't for your self-centered ambitions."_

Sighing at his assessment and turning her eyes downward towards her wrist, she realized, as she began to respond, that he wasn't putting any effort into keeping her hand away.

"You are wrong… _again_ ," she held ice in her own voice as she pushed the yukata sleeve to his wound once more. Though his hand still gripped her wrist with foul purpose, it did not try to stop her.

"Although I may fear and hate demons… It doesn't necessarily mean that I wish for them to die, or suffer…," she explained hesitantly, padding his wound diligently and carefully, "I simply fear things that have no respect for life… Demons, and humans alike, have taken such important things from me without a passing consideration."

Blinking once before turning his gaze from her to the sky, Sesshoumaru released his hold on her wrist as she began to halt her padding of the wound; pulling away to ready the application of medicine.

"So, um…," the silence began to eat away at her again, "…Please don't get too offended if you ever sense hostility from me... It's not personal, and most of the time, I simply can't help it. I just..."

" _Kohaku…,"_ Sesshoumaru stated quietly, and almost softly.

Rin's hands unexpectedly froze in the middle of fumbling with the medicinal sleeve.

Her hands began to tremble while he finished.

"... _Was he one of the lives that was taken from you?"_

After a few moments of retrieving the breath that seemed to have been knocked out of her, Rin replied with a shuddering voice, "H-how do you…"

" _You called his name amidst Naraku's games,"_ Sesshoumaru left no room for idle pause, still facing away from her, though his eyes methodically shifted to catch her body language peripherally, _"...I was merely observant."_

Rin felt no need to answer him, for she was certain that he already knew the answer. No longer did she try to squelch the silence. Instead, she welcomed it, along with bitter embarrassment, as she continued her endeavor with her head down. Sesshoumaru, likewise, simply continued to stare off into the night, ignoring the scent of her silent tears.

Once she had finished both her medicinal application and her emotional outburst, Rin contemplated her existence in this moment. Still kneeling, though simply sitting with clenched fists in her lap, she finally spoke.

"I've never told anyone before…," she began, looking up at him as he still faced away from her, "…So if you're going to just sit here and pay no mind to it, perhaps this is a good time for me to finally hear it from my own mouth."

She audibly sighed before decisively abandoning her solution to forgetting the past... breaking her promise to never speak of it.

"When I was eight years old, my mother, father, and brothers were all slaughtered by thieving men. Although it was bad enough that they killed people for no reason, they decided to do terrible and torturous things to these people before completing the task…," Rin sniffed, doing everything in her power to hold back her tears, "…I simply hid in a bush just outside of my house while I watched them brutally rape and assault my mother… All in front of my brothers and father as well, before eventually killing them all. In that moment, I was sure that I wanted to die..."

She paused to look up at Sesshoumaru again who still, complacently, faced away from her. He could be sleeping for all she knew. But in this very moment she didn't care. It wasn't for him.

 _It was for her._

For her own healing.

"...For a long time I sat in my blood-stained hut alone… waiting to perish from starvation. But…," Rin slightly smiled at the memory as she completed it with words, "…One day, a young boy named Kohaku found me during his demon slaying travels and insisted that I come along with him. Though I cared not where my life ended… _he truly did._ And I grew with him for nearly four years. He was the one that taught me how to cure poisons and sharpen weapons… He even taught me that not all demons are bad. Nearing my eleventh birthday, and his fourteenth, he promised to become my husband one day…,"

Her slight smile turned downwards as she completed the memory, "…But, not even one year later, a rogue demon got the better of him… and killed him while I awaited his return. When he never came, I-"

Sesshoumaru, suddenly, swiveled his head to scowl at her. And she, knowing the severity of such a look, instantly stopped her confession.

He looked away again before bitterly, and imperatively, proclaiming, _"Do not disgrace me further with your presence, Rin."_

At that moment, the young maiden nearly cried for a different reason. But the urge wasn't quite strong enough to actually bring such tears to her cheeks.

Instead, she stood up, removed her mask, and said very eloquently, with poise,

"I look forward to you and your father's presence within Kodachi tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Her words left her lips in such a way that meant to erase all that had transpired between them on this evening. For now Rin truly wished she had never set foot in that field.

With a light bow, and with no words or leaving glances from Sesshoumaru, Rin turned to head towards Kodachi.

It was only when she had reached the sliding wooden door of her lantern-lit house did the realization come to her.

" _That was the first time he called me by my name…"_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?!  
I'm excited for where this will lead...  
What will the godmothers say about the debut?  
What will Kikyo say to the godmothers?  
** **How will Rin's first time entertaining both Sesshoumaru and his Father go?  
**

 **READ AND FIND OUT!**

 **Also, here are some things I wanted to clarify just for your own personal information about this chapter.**

 **1\. The Poison Mask - This is something that Rin carries in her sash at all times. Not just because she was taught to do so, but because it belonged to Kohaku. It's a symbol of the relationship they shared and it helps her move forward by offering her comfort.**

 **2\. The Medicinal Application - The medicine that Rin uses is actually a plant agent that is a natural adhesive to poison. Thus, when applied, as the poison pumps across the wound in the blood stream, it will be sapped out by the plant agent, essentially removing the poison traces from the blood.**

 **Those were both details I had thought up but found no adequate space to include them. So thought you would want to know. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Repayment

**I will probably make you all especially happy today! I have a fairly long chapter (long for me anyway), and I updated within three days of the last update!  
(yay, thanks Xera, u da bestest)**

 **yeah yeah I know... ;) lol jk**

 **Please enjoy Chapter 12: Repayment**

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked through the doors of the palace castle. Each and every servant that stood along the halls bowed as he approached. Though their minds questioned, they dared not speak out on his condition.

He reeked of blood and medicine. His attire was tattered, and the foul expression that he wore upon his face warned against the slightest acknowledgment to his current state. He didn't make it far before the waft of fresh blood gathered the attention of both Inuyasha and InuTaishou. Sesshoumaru paused in stride for his chambers and gave a cold look to his father and brother that stood across the entrance hall.

"Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou hissed, though his voice was tinged with concern, "What happened to you?"

Walking once more in the direction of his chambers, Sesshoumaru almost didn't answer.

"A lowly demon wished to challenge me. He merely caught me off guard."

Inuyasha put both arms in his sleeves and gave his half-brother a peculiar look. All the while, InuTaishou, with unprecedented speed, managed to place himself haughtily in front of his eldest son.

Sesshoumaru simply stopped and slowly maneuvered his gaze to eyes that mirrored his own. He didn't have to look too much higher, however, for his father only stood a few inches taller than himself.

InuTaishou blinked with mild condescension.

"Why do you smell of Rin?" His father asked out of curiosity alone, for it wasn't Rin's blood that he smelled upon his son, only her essence.

Staring indignantly at his superior, Sesshoumaru responded gruffly, "She happened upon me resting, post-battle. That's all."

"Ah," his father smirked, "But is that not human medicine as well? I can only assume that she didn't just happen upon you and leave…"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru stepped past his father and continued onward.

Reaching the private bath that connected to his bedchamber, Sesshoumaru was finally able to rid himself of his destroyed and sullied clothing. As he prepared to enter a remedial bath that he had , he peeled back the yukata sleeve that Rin had used to apply the medicine from his torso. The fabric clung uncomfortably to the drying blood, but once he had successfully removed it, he was mildly surprised to find that the medicine had actually taken effect. His eyes narrowed upon the bloodied, yellow fabric that had belonged to Rin.

" _Such an inane race, humans…,"_ h _e_ mulled silently, stroking the cloth between thumb and forefinger, catching the light scent of lavender and honeydew as he stared upon it blankly.

" _What a waste...,"_ he muttered.

Clenching it, he watched as the blood-stained cotton burned to ashes by the violent issuance of his poison. And for only an instant, before shifting his mind to political matters, he recalled the milky-blue reflection of her tear-stained face in the night's generous moonlight.

* * *

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

Rin awoke to the pitter patter of rain upon Kodachi's thick-shingled roof. Usually, it took a heavy amount of stirring for her to wake. But now that her surroundings had changed for the first time since arriving at the luxurious ochiya and ryokan, it seemed that many of her bodily rhythms had shifted as well. Slowly, she began to recall the events from the night before.

After leaving the forest and returning to her house, she was greeted by not only two angry godmothers, but by her displeased mentor, Izayoi, as well. Rin shuddered at Izayoi-onee-san's angry face. She was so stunningly beautiful that whenever she did manage a scowl, it tended to speak for itself.

Although it was true that she was indeed chosen by Kikyo-sensei to train for a Winter Lead Debut audition, Rin had decisively lied to her godmothers about when the particular conversation took place. Though it was that morning, Rin feigned it for the evening, using its importance in place for the real reason that she was late to arrive home.

For Servants, Maiko, and Geisha who lived within the house, outside travel and loitering was rarely permitted. And should her superiors have found out the true reason for her staying out late, many things could have been easily misconstrued. For it is true, that even though a Geisha is not a prostitute, she is desired as such. And because the rare role of Geisha is designed around the image of a pure and untouched flower, Geisha and Maiko were heavily monitored on their interactions with the opposite sex outside of work. Had Rin told any of them that she just so happened to meet Sesshoumaru in a dark forest after nightfall, they would undoubtedly draw on false assumptions.

The thought of lying to the few that she trusted made her sick, but the truth simply wasn't worth the trouble.

As expected, the house had grown silent upon hearing the news of Rin's offer. And though she had made it clear that she merely landed an audition of such an honorable part, not the role itself, the news caught on and spread to curious ears like wildfire. And before the night was over, every female in the house either grimaced at her with jealousy, or gazed upon her as a beacon of encouragement.

The new popularity was all so… new.

Rin was notorious for being quiet and reserved, though she molded to any situation when necessary. And surprisingly, now that she knew what it felt like to be in the social spotlight, she found it to be the hardest situation to adjust to, yet.

Finally rising to her feet, the adolescent made her way to the corner to kneel before her compact and standard drawers. As she pulled out her school yukata, her face fell as she focused on the torn and tattered edges of the sleeves. How she would swing having her sleeves rolled and tied up all day in an effort to hide their careless state was beyond her. It was against all Geisha and Maiko image codes to portray one's self so carelessly. But… It was all she had… She had to make up something.

Just as she was about to change, a light knock resounded from the door.

"Onee-chan, it is your mentor, Izayoi," the sweet voice of the motherly Geisha permeated the thin wooden dividers.

"Oh," Rin smiled at the thought of genuine company, "Please come in!"

The Geisha slid the door open and she stepped in, already made up and displaying one of her finest kimonos.

"Good morning," she smiled; awfully giddy.

In the meantime, Rin had shoved her yukata back into her drawer to take care of her guest.

"Onee-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu," Rin replied, "Is everything okay? What brings you here so early?"

"I just thought that I would inform you that Kikyo-san and Kaede-obaa-sama have already discussed the terms of the offer."

"Eh?" Rin looked taken aback, "Already?"

"Yes, Kikyo-san arrived long before sunrise to clarify intentions. She insisted that it be between her and the godmothers alone. I was given the responsibility of relaying the information after the negotiations were complete."

Rin narrowed her eyes in nervous suspicion, " _Negotiations?_ "

"Yes," Izayoi began to explain, "Kikyo-san insisted that she be the one to personally instruct you during average school hours. And when she is busy with other matters, you are to simply practice with me... The godmothers have finally agreed."

"But… I thought that they didn't want me to train under anyone else, Onee-san? They made that clear already, I thought?" Rin justifiably inquired.

"Yes, they did," Izayoi sighed, though her lips still curled upwards with relief, "However, money speaks, as you know. Kikyo-sensei promised ten-thousand yen to the godmothers for their 'inconvenient restrictions,' and then, of course, they happily obliged."

Rin blinked a few times.

"Ten…thousand…?" She could barely manage before Izayoi interrupted.

"That is correct, Rin-chan," she chuckled, "The first investment to pay off your purchase debt. What an honor… Especially for how young you are!"

"Wow…," Rin placed her hands on her cheeks to cool off the heat that rushed to her face, "I never thought Kikyo-sensei would go this far…"

Izayoi let her smile fall a bit, "Kikyo-san is an honorable woman. Though her and the godmothers feud over typical things, she is not one to underhandedly gain what she desires. I believe she is simply enthused with how promising you are."

Rin, now relieved by the soothing words of her mentor, smiled at the sincerity plastered on her face. Even though it had only been a couple of days since truly getting to know Izayoi-san, she now knew why InuTaishou-sama, a demon, wished to have her all to himself. Everything about her was enthralling and comforting. She was a beautiful woman with the trusting heart of a child. Her regard and manner was fit for a princess and she walked the Earth delicately and mindfully. Rin, despite all the praise she had been receiving lately, found herself suddenly jealous of her mentor.

 _How nice it must be… to be a woman that carries nothing but kindness, compassion, and reservation..._

… _Perfection._

Suddenly remembering the horrid segments of her past that she had regrettably shared with one of the most irreparably ill-spirited demons in the world, Rin's stomach knotted with wrenching embarrassment. Perhaps if she had kept it hidden for only a day longer, she could have convinced the entire world that she was as flawless as Izayoi-san. Now… no matter whom she tried to be… _he_ would always know.

Rin smiled faintly before thanking her house sister and mentor, before kindly asking to be left to change.

Doubt crept back up into the mind of the young Maiko. She then wondered… If everyone knew just how torn up inside that she truly was… if she would still be the _amazing_ and _talented_ woman that they believed her to be.

Her life, for a split-second, felt like a lie.

* * *

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

As Rin finished the rolling of her sleeves, she took special care to add trace amounts of blush to her cheeks and forehead, making especially sure that her appearance was slightly, though no more than slightly, disheveled. She was to make the excuse of fever for her yukata's appearance and, being the clever girl that she was, Rin ensured that every other aspect of her physique matched her claim.

She stepped outside the door and grabbed her sandals from the shelf, noting the chill that the rain and season shift brought on this morning. She made herself a mental reminder to start investing in thicker toe-socks. As a servant, Rin would have had to save up a month's allowance for luxuries such as warmth. But now, foreseeing a lessening in her debt from the ten-thousand yen that Kikyo-sensei would bestow to Kodachi on her account, perhaps her allowance would increase.

Because she was a little early on this morning, Rin decided to take the longer route to school, through the merchant's district. She was only there to price. For now she had two things that she really needed replaced.

Her bared arms shivered as she held the basic bamboo umbrella above her head. Many people, even this early, lined the merchant tables. Every morning a new stock of goods would find their way to the cloth-lined booths, making first-come-first-serve a very real reason to arrive early.

Finally spotting the cloth merchant, Rin hesitantly looked over inspecting shoulders, managing to find the price for a basic, average-thickness, yukata.

Two-thousand yen.

Now, her body shivered in shock rather than cold. That was so much money….

But what could she do? She was allotted one yukata every two years, to account for bodily growth, and this particular yukata that she now wore was only eight months into its period. She grimaced as she realized that her heroic act the night before was very irresponsible and careless. She could have used something else… Anything else… But she chose to ruin the one thing she practically needed to get around every day.

Perhaps Izayoi-san would help her out. After all, her mentor had secrets of her own. Secrets that Rin had accidentally discovered, binding both them into a forced relationship of trust and friendship which, oddly enough, was very refreshing to the adolescent.

As Rin passed through a housing sect of the western town, she tripped, lost in her stupor of thought, over an incessantly squawking animal. Jumping over whatever she had nearly fallen onto, she turned to look behind her, seeing only a wooden staff…

…with two-heads.

Letting her gaze drop, Rin's eyes fell on what appeared to be a still-squawking dark green imp. Though she now recognized that it was squawking profanities at her clumsiness, the little guy was dressed neatly and rather supremely in a neutral brown uniform fit for a palace official.

He coughed into his tri-fingered hand, regaining his composure, before finally speaking rightly to her.

"You there! Are you Rin, of the Ochiya of Kodachi?"

Rin reluctantly nodded.

Furrowing what would be brows if he had some, the imp stated, "I have come to you on the behalf of General Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western Dog Demon Palace."

"Eh?" Rin cocked her head as her heart began to race.

 _Was Sesshoumaru angry with her for helping him? Why would he send a messenger to-?_

 _WAIT_.

Rin froze as she recalled her bold words from the night before… She had told him that he _needed_ her, a mere human, in order to get what he wanted from his father…

 _AND NOW, PERHAPS…_

Her eyes widened as her imagination went a little too far with itself.

… _Was the messenger sent there to kill her so that InuTaishou-sama would think it all a tragic accident?!_ _So that he could have the last laugh over her impudence?!_

She managed to reply somewhat normally despite the chaos in her brain, "Uh… Y-yes?"

After a moment of intense pause, the imp shouted, throwing his arms towards her, "Wretched human, take this!"

She flinched as she awaited the blow, only for a soft wrapping of parchment to hit her square in the face.

Rin stumbled backwards a little, though she managed to catch the parcel. She opened one eye first, looking down to see the brown wrapping tied with postage string.

Confused, she looked up at the short messenger, "What's this?"

"I was told to deliver this package and a message from master Sesshoumaru-sama," The imp crossed his arms, still glaring at her menacingly. He coughed in preparation for his relay, _"Your interference was irrational and unnecessary. Should you defy my will again, you will not live to tell it."_

Rin gulped at the message as the toad demon clarified his master's intentions, "What you hold there is nothing more than repayment for a debt that Sesshoumaru-sama never wished to have. What a bother for him! A human, even!"

The imp turned, mumbling curses in his leave.

"Wait!" She shouted, causing him to reluctantly turn her way, still glowering. She finished despite it, "Thank you for bringing this to me… I assume you are a servant of the Western dog demons? May I know your name?"

The demon scoffed before walking off, "Jaken! But it's 'The Honorable Jaken-sama' to you!"

Rin blinked with confusion, shouting, as he disappeared down an adjacent alleyway, "Thank you, honorable Jaken-sama!"

She watched him leave in full before returning her gaze to the parcel. Hesitantly, she pulled the string and unfolded the four sides, gasping as soon as she realized exactly what it was.

A brand new yukata sat there, neatly folded…

…with a level of quality at least five times that of the one that she had just seen in the market.

* * *

 **D'awwww! :D**

 **Next chapter will be when Rin gets to serve Sesshoumaru and his father!**  
 **How will it go? What awaits them? Is Sesshoumaru unknowingly becoming moved by this human girl? (Well duh)**

 **Anyway! Let me know your thoughts! I especially love hearing what you guys think will happen. ;)**  
 **I got some surprises coming, that's for sure!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mouth and Body

**NO TIME TO WRITE AND INTRO JUST REMEMBER**

 **So begins the fun. ;)**

 **Chapter 13: Mouth and Body**

* * *

Having grown lost in thought about the strange occurrences of that morning, Rin found herself under the influence of a light blush as the handmaiden ran a comb of hot, sticky, wax through her hair, eliciting a yelp from the unsuspecting Maiko.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Rin squealed rather pathetically. Usually, typical mental preparations were taken to make the pain a bit more tolerable; allowing Rin the ability to withstand the up-do process of an upcoming presentation. Tonight, however, she had accidentally neglected such in lieu of other thoughts. Her pain tolerance was unnaturally low at times.

"Almost done with the hair, Rin-sama, just a few more pins here and there～" the seventeen-year old servant, Yura, cooed into her ear.

Rin looked into the oval mirror ahead of her to get a good look at Yura's face. Though she smiled sweetly at her impassioned hairdresser, Rin couldn't help but think it strange that one of her superiors in servitude now regarded her with such formal speech. How strange it all was, the hierarchy in the Geisha realm.

It was almost lonely.

Though, as Cesaria-san, Kagome-san, and Izayoi-onee-san, turned upon their stools to talk to her as one of them, the feeling quickly left. The four of them were all in the process of getting ready. For it was on this night that they would all be serving the dog demons.

Tonight…

Rin's heart thudded against her chest. She would see Sesshoumaru-sama again, though her anxiety led her to wish that she didn't have to. A plethora of emotions surrounded that name in this moment. She didn't quite know how to feel towards him. In one way, she felt hatred for his outward distaste of her and his lack of mercy the first night that she had met him. In another, she felt grateful to him for being the direct catalyst that put her on the path to achieve her dreams as an apprentice Geisha. And to further complicate it all, she felt embarrassed for ruining her yukata on behalf of something so " _unnecessary_ ," for spilling her inner-most hardships into his careless ears, and for shedding weak tears before him. But then again… Yet another emotion emerged.

She thought of the yukata.

When thinking of him, Rin also felt… well… slightly…

… _Happy_ , maybe?

Since her travels with Kohaku, Rin had never received anything from anyone. Even Kodachi only paid for the bare minimum that was necessary for her to complete her tasks. All other possessions she had in her name were either smuggled from her stashes after her sale, or she had purchased herself with what little she was given in earnings.

Though 'the honorable Jaken-sama' called the yukata a repayment of debt, Rin couldn't believe that such a fine piece of cloth could be considered " _equal_ " for the meager medical service she had provided Sesshoumaru-sama. And though these intentions of his had been clear as day, a small and subconscious part of Rin idly ignored such information. For, it couldn't be helped…

… _It was nice to believe that someone would do something nice for her with no ulterior motive._

Rin sighed as all these emotions clouded her brain. She had already made up her mind to play nice and to make Sesshoumaru-sama look like the most remarkable thing that had ever graced this planet. It was the sole requirement placed on her to ensure that she could continue living the way that she was. But another thing that she had decided upon, upon her own conscience, was to thank him for the yukata.

He was a man, a demon, of immense pride. She had come to realize that much…

And to pay homage to such, in return for the exorbitant yukata, she would thank him when no one else was around, and she would passively take whatever criticisms of her existence that he would undoubtedly use to dismiss her gesture.

She sighed again as she grew frustrated just thinking about it. It irked her that she already knew him well enough to assume his foul responses to dropped pride.

"Rin-chan?" Cesaria called.

Rin looked up to see the others filing towards the door. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that Yura had long completed her task. And that her accessories, still only borrowed from Izayoi-onee-san, were already perfectly in place. Rin stood and clenched her fists. It was time for her second presentation night as an apprentice Geisha.

* * *

Rin, Kagome, Cesaria, and Izayoi all shuffled down the hall with sparkling haste. Cesaria held onto her prized shamisen. She was assigned to the playing this evening, while Kagome was assigned to the singing. Izayoi, though she had been removed from entertaining since training under the godmothers to take over Kodachi, was now permitted back into the art to further mentor Rin.

Now that she knew Izayoi-onee-san's secret, Rin could very much tell a difference in the air about her. Soon, they would all be before the dog demons once more. And while she, Kagome-san, and Cesaria-san were all slightly nervous, it was evident, given the information that Rin had come to know, that Izayoi-onee-san was _excited._

Rin smiled to herself at the outward beauty of such bliss. Both Izayoi-onee-san and InuTaishou-sama hadn't the pleasure of each other's company in a very long time, given the apprenticeship regarding Kodachi Ochiya's future. Rin wondered why her mentor hadn't simply refused the position, knowing that she would one day flee with the one she had come to love. Though, perhaps things were more complicated than what she understood...

The young Maiko was snapped from her thoughts when they arrived before the entrance to their establishment. A servant, who was peering outside the sliding door, turned to them.

"They're here. About twenty-seconds!"

Izayoi nodded and turned to Rin, who was at her side, and to the others behind her.

"Let's have a good night, girls," she encouraged with a smile before dipping to her knees to ensure that the honorable guests were greeted with a bow. The others followed suit.

Heart beating wildly, Rin wondered why her body was reacting in such a way. Was it because she was about to engage in only her second official presentation? Or was it because-

The door slid open with a light thud and voices carried throughout the room. Rin instantly recognized the voice of InuTaishou-sama, who was apparently leading the pack. Other voices were heard too, even that of Inuyasha if she remembered correctly. However, she was unable to pick up the one voice she was listening for. A wave of relief washed over her as the possibility of his absence became real.

"Irashaimase!" The girls called both in unison and in welcome.

Noticing the lifting of Izayoi-onee-san's hands, Rin rightfully assumed it was time to stand. As she did, her eyes lightly traced the faces of every demon before her. This included InuTaishou-sama, Inuyasha-sama, other interesting officials, and-

 _Her eyes froze once she recognized his form._

Sesshoumaru-sama.

Her gaze lifted to his face and, surprisingly, his cruel and menacing stare was already upon hers. Heart readily skipping a beat, all Rin could manage was returned eye contact.

The young lord's fiery golden eyes were filled with the same malice and contempt that she had seen several times before. They burned brightly, scrutinizing hers. Finally, they narrowed; an apparent message that seemingly went over her head. Rin almost cocked her chin in confusion just as InuTaishou-sama stepped in front of her.

Leaning back in slight surprise, Rin turned her head up at the tall and fearsome, yet gentle demon before her.

"Rin-san, was it? You seem to be faring well, child," he smirked with what seemed like pride.

"Ah!" Rin quickly dropped her head, her hands pointedly upon her knees as she dipped, "It's all thanks to you InuTaishou-sama. Thank you very much."

As she lifted out of the grateful bow, he spoke, "Mm, yes. And it seems that you are holding up your end of the deal just fine. Your regard towards me and my gathering is much less fearful this time."

He turned to give a swift and ill glance at his eldest son.

"I can only imagine his end, however… forcing you to serve him and his friends alone only a day after our agreement…," As the dog general trailed off, Rin suddenly grasped his questioning tone. She could only manage a brief glance to Sesshoumaru before InuTaishou solidified his concern for her difficult position, "…I can only hope that nothing too unforgivable came about from that carelessness?"

Before she could even question her intended response, Rin blurted, "N-no, of course not! Sesshoumaru-sama was very honorable. Both him and his companions allowed me to become acquainted with my Geisha obligations."

InuTaishou's eyes slowly widened while, behind him, his eldest son's lips parted ever so slightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has been very righteous towards me. Because of the incident when I first met him, I believed this responsibility to be impossible, but…," Rin, skilled in the innocent act, smiled with soul-filled eyes, "…I was pleasantly surprised by my wrong assessment."

The girls beside her smiled and looked to each other happily, while the dog demon audience, more so Inuyasha, took turns looking towards the stoic Sesshoumaru.

Finally, after a lull of silence, InuTaishou smirked, and with utter sincerity he responded,

 _"Well, I suppose if you are already so willing to **lie** on his behalf… then that is a start."_

Rin's face, jaw, and spirits dropped as she slowly grasped his words and their meaning.

 _He hadn't believed her._

"Don't worry yourself too much," he chuckled, leaning down in an effort to console her stricken features, "I meant it. It's progress."

He straightened up and, taking a swift glance at Izayoi, he turned to his underlings and rallied, "Well, shall we all head for our room, then?"

Izayoi, Cesaria, and Kagome, all who were showing immense concern for Rin's apparent misstep, smiled and hesitantly led the way.

Rin just stood there, dumbstruck by the situation as the others went on ahead.

 _He just…._

 _Why did he…_

… _But she hadn't lied._

As her senses were returning to her, a shadow drew nearer; covering the length of her body. She only had to look at the being's chest before knowing who it was.

 _"An empty room…,"_ he coldly demanded.

Flinching, Rin reluctantly turned to her left, just a few steps down was the bookkeeping storage. Leading him into the dimly lit room, she closed the door slowly behind him. She could tell that he had turned to face her once more. His glare was all-consuming.

She refused to look up at his face when she broke the silence, "Sesshoumaru-sama… I didn't lie. Everything I said was true… Why did he-"

Her chin was unexpectedly forced upwards by his clawed hand, making her look at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long time before finally deciding to grace her with his voice.

" _While you may have known that what you spoke was true, your body language implied that you didn't…,"_ the atmosphere thickened as his tone grew more rash, _"Careless woman. Is something as simple as backing up your own claims such an impossible task?"_

Tears of anger began to line the darkened lashes of Rin's honey-brown eyes.

 _How could he even..._

All of her previous intentions to thank him and to accept him seemed to evaporate within an instant. She was beyond frustrated.

"How can you not understand?" She whispered, doing everything she could to hold in her misery, "When all I hear from you are threats and insults… When all I ever see when you look at me is hatred…,"

His eyes narrowed at her.

She pushed forward, "The real question is how could I possibly succeed at pretending that someone like you is a kind and gentle-?!"

Within a split second...

 ** _...Hot and forceful lips crashed down upon hers._**

It was a force so strong that it nearly caused her to double over. For a whirling moment, the world had stopped.

 _What was happening? Where was she? Surely this wasn't-_

Her eyes began to slowly refocus. Her position in this moment had all but escaped her. The only thing she knew... The only thing that she could feel in those few seconds...

 _...was a uniquely sweet and pleasing intimacy..._

 _Passing from the lips of this demon to that of her own..._

Despite the pleasurable stimulus, when Sesshoumaru's strong and forceful hands latched onto her shoulders with intentions unknown, Rin fearfully pushed away from him.

"Please, stop this! What are you...," a blush so red that even her white face powder couldn't hide, lit up the adolescent's cheeks as Sesshoumaru grabbed each of her thin wrists and lightly pressed them, along with their owner, against the closed door.

He smirked, licking away the rouge from his lips, before piercing her cinnamon eyes with his ember.

 _"When it comes to the throne, I won't allow anything to stand in my way,"_ he whispered as she stared at him in utter disbelief. He let go of one wrist and tenderly drew the tip of a finger from the edge of her ear along the line of her jaw, smirking as she turned her head away sheepishly and fearfully. He forced her to face him once more, leaning to place his lips centimeters from her hers, threatening contact once more,

 _"If I must play games to make the actions of your body cooperate with the words of your mouth, then I shall...,"_ he breathed. Taking notice of both her shaking hands and her spiked arousal. Gleaming with amusement, he cupped her face softly in his palm, gathering himself a flinch from the confused woman.

 _"What a delicate and frail thing you are, Rin,"_ he stated ominously, _"Nothing would satisfy me more than to have you at my side on this night."_

She looked at him wide-eyed, confused, and uncertain of foreign feelings that began to stir within her gut, as he continued to study her with his heavy, scarlet-lidded eyes.

 _"How is that for kind and gentle?"_ He rhetorically and sadistically inquired as he released her from his hold, nudging her to the side so that the doorway was clear once more.

Rin hopelessly sank to the floor, her lips quivering as she tried to process everything that had just happened.

Meanwhile, the man, the demon, who had stolen her very first kiss, left her alone to the flickering shadows of the candle-lit room.

* * *

 **WHAT! THAT CAME OUT OF LEFT-FIELD?! But don't you all worry.**  
 **There will be some Sess explanation next time. You get to delve into his mind after this.**  
 **And though it may sound like his intentions are that of forcing affections upon her, that's not true at all. Just throwing that out there.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Occurrence

**I must love you guys or somethin' ;)**

 **Chapter 14: The Occurrence**

* * *

 _What had he done?_

Sesshoumaru strode down the hallway of Kodachi with a slightly more intimidating expression than usual, effectively causing those in the vicinity to do all in their power to avoid him.

 _His intimidation scheme had not gone as planned…_

A snarl escaped his pursed lips.

 _For the first time… in a long time…_

 _The Great Dog General, Sesshoumaru, had become slave to his instinctive impulses._

He had merely intended to put the girl in her place without drawing the attention of curious ears. Though, her response to his interrogation had been surprisingly strong. Despite the intense fear that was seeping from her pores, she had stood her ground against him and refused to let him strip her of her sound reasoning… _for a second time._

He wouldn't dare admit it, but her defiance was intriguingly impressive. The fact that she had insisted on treating his wounds despite both her body's obvious lamentations and his relentless persecution, proved her to be quite the rare specimen.

 _An unyielding human female…_

 _How interesting…_

In that moment of recognition, his method of interrogation had sub-consciously shifted. Instincts that Sesshoumaru had silenced for his quest for power long ago, had, without warning, _reignited._

 _All because of a defiant human woman._

He had grown tired of her high-pitched protests, of her audacious claims regarding his character. Irrationally and blindingly _, the ache_ to take that ability away with his own lips seared the forefront of his mind. Though he had every intention to simply use his hand to accomplish the task, his body had, unexpectedly, acted upon his feral urges at the expense of his conscious will.

As soon as his skin made contact with hers, his mind immediately recoiled. Though he readily acknowledged his carelessness in allowing such an occurrence, he had been certain that there was no need to take precautions against such. For this thing before him was _vile_. A creature belonging to a race that he had detested since birth.

 _Their scent, their taste, their stupidity._

Everything about _them_ had never once sparked his interest.

Until now, apparently.

Not only did her scent fill his nostrils with the same sweetness that he had merely whiffed from the previous night, but the rich taste of her mouth had remarkably complemented it. The softness of her rouge-lined lips began to quiver beneath him, a sign of fear; intent to flee.

Fire surged through his veins as his instinctive side anticipated and welcomed the thought of forcing this female into submission.

However, when he had latched his cruel hands onto her tiny shoulders, her immediate withdrawal and plea had snapped him out of his carnal daze.

He grimaced in remembrance. While he had successfully and seamlessly concealed his fault by faking his intentions, a more troublesome issue had made itself known.

For one reason or another, his primal-self had taken a physical interest in Rin. An interest that was strong enough to cause him to stumble in what he had thought was his unwavering discipline.

He would have to be especially cautious when in her presence from this moment onward.

Sesshoumaru's eyes refocused on the hallway ahead. He growled in self-deprecation as he neared the room where both he and Rin would be expected to enjoy themselves for the remnants of the evening. How he was going to securely remove this occurrence from the sights of his powerfully perceptive father, Sesshoumaru could not even fathom. Rin's spiked scent and shocked demeanor would most definitely give them away, if not also his own if he wasn't careful.

As he pondered the severity of Rin's altered scent in a room full of highly sensitive demons, something regarding that particular innate response of hers did not sit well with him. The scent of her arousal, undoubtedly caused by his touch, had been strangely tainted with an unexplained fear. It was the same scent mixture that she had unintentionally given off whenever they had first met; an intriguing sort that was unlike those that he had ever encountered in the past.

After a moment, he smirked.

" _Ah… How interesting,"_ he mulled as he came to understand the connection, _"…A product of that past of hers, is it?"_

He dwelled on such phenomenon for only a moment longer before drawing his thoughts to a close; he had reached the outer entrance of the assigned room. Whether it were by their physical reactions alone or by Rin opening her mouth in tattle, Sesshoumaru had no care to guess by which way his father would come to find out. The true worry upon his conscience, of course, was the security of his enthronement once his father inevitably did...

* * *

Rin, with arms crossed across her chest and hands grasping at each shoulder, sat in the fetal position upon the storage room's floor. She stared vacantly at the wooden mats below her as she struggled to latch onto any tiny bit of understanding that she could find. Alas, she came to nothing. Only replays of the situation stirred back and forth between her ears. Each time she pictured it, she grew even more sick.

Sesshoumaru-sama…

a man…

a demon…

...had _kissed_ her.

For such a shallow and thoughtless reason as to degrade her claim, he toyed with her both mentally and physically…

 _Even when he was the only one that knew how she-_

Her heart ached out of betrayal. Why did she ever say anything to him? What made her think that he could be trusted with personal and sensitive information such as that of her past?

She gritted her teeth in shame, fear, and confusion. Would he truly dare to use such things against her? Was he truly that evil?

And though she had every reason to believe these prospects from a demon with his reputation, a part of her dismissed the idea.

 _Though she had no idea why, she assumed it to be defensive denial…_

Her anger slowly calmed and she replayed the scenario once more…

She grimaced slightly. The kiss he had forced upon her wasn't one that she would have anticipated for her first time, if she were to have ever planned on a first time...

It was rough and inflexible. It threatened her with immobility and ensnaring subjugation. How bitter this occurrence was as it catalyzed the reminder of her past…

 _Or so she had expected of it…_

Ironically enough… The past that had caused her reigning fear of men and demons had suddenly disappeared during an intimate act with one.

While there was no mistake that she was scared of Sesshoumaru, of his touch, and petrified by the cruel bite of his crisp and burning eyes, something within her had, to her utter dismay, fought her decision when she decisively pushed him away.

 _This… This is what scared her the most._

The sarcastic voice of Cesaria-san rang through her ears.

" _Though… Apparently his presence is fierce enough to bring you to your knees in a different way, Rin-chan. I don't know of any other human maiden that has received tingles of passion from that kind of guy."_

She shook her head as she imagined such an absurd and adult concept…

Was it true? Did some deranged part of her physically yearn for this arrogant… _bastard_? While he had the face and body that any woman could justify, Rin had never given physical attraction a second thought after interacting with him for the first time.

The utter disappointment from that had long since erased any positive traits that he had…

 _The flickering of molten gemstones; a reflection of pained and betrayed eyes glimmering in the moonlit night._

…Right?

She despised everything about him…

 _One of the most softly woven, beautifully orange-dyed, yukatas, complete with an intricate gold-patterned embroidery that could have come from only the most talented and skilled hands in the region, had been given to her at his full expense._

…Right?

The confusion of an over-analytical, hormone-rampant, teenaged brain thwarted her efforts to come to a solid and defined conclusion. She placed both hands over her cheeks in an effort to cool her face; realizing just how hot and bothered she actually was.

Forcing herself to refocus on the tasks at hand, Rin decided upon three things.

The last five minutes never happened. She refused to dwell on things that had the potential to shatter everything that she had come to understand.

Her one purpose, even throughout this whole mess, was still intact. She had to ensure Sesshoumaru-sama's succession to the throne. No matter how much she wanted to see him fall off of a cliff.

And the most important one of all. She was to never _fall in love_ with this demon. No matter what. She would never give him the satisfaction of gaining the affection of those that he relentlessly tormented.

At this point, Rin understood where she had to be. She understood that once she walked into that room tonight to entertain her guests, to entertain Sesshoumaru-sama, her innermost thoughts and feelings would be on display for all of the demons to see. If she were to keep up her end of the bargain, she would have to step up her game. This would all pay off eventually, she just had to remain diligent...

What was her move? How could she possibly distract herself from what had just occurred?

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know. This is a short chapter. But it was meant to be so. I only wanted their viewpoints to be shown here. Next up, more sess rin encounters. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. Though I will be honest, probably not another update until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. SOWWY.**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWWWWS! :D**

 **What did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15: Sincerity

**I'm so sorry guys for the late late late update! (okay, I missed the date by 3 days so not too bad right?)**

 **I hope you will forgive me by going to look at my latest legit (completely anime-styled) Rin and Sesshoumaru Post-canon picture on my deviantart. I swear you won't be disappointed. Promise. xeraquick . deviantart . com**

 **It seriously is the best anime-esque picture I have ever done.**

 **Anyway! Chapter 15: Sincerity**

* * *

She made her way down the discouraging hallway in a slight trance. The closer she got to her destination, the slower she trekked. The young maiden was more than capable of hiding her shock from the passing servants and waiting guests, but she knew as soon as she set foot into that room, she would be an open book. She rolled her eyes in disgust with herself as she thought about the first night that the dog demons had sensed her spurred feelings.

 _This reminder led her to think about the first time she saw his face._

Despite the fierce and dreadful penetration of his wild eyes, paired with the jagged features that could only indicate his predacious heritage, Sesshoumaru was, in all ways and rights…

… _Remarkably beautiful._

Rin dropped her shameful face into her hands as she noticed her heart beginning to race in…

 _excitement?_

 _Oh kami, this is impossible…_

 _"If I must play games to make the actions of your body cooperate with the words of your mouth, then I shall...,"_ he had whispered to her in a tone that was as much threatening as it was seductive.

Looking up, the flushed female realized her position. She was not even a cart's length from the sliding door that awaited her, and here she was, unable to get a grip on her physical state of desirous distress. Rin clenched her jaw in desperation before-

-something occurred to her.

 _Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama had intended for this to be the case..._

Her eyes widened.

 _What if this was his ploy? What if Sesshoumaru-sama was playing on her instincts to mold her into a more convincing subject?_

Rin's luscious brown orbs brightened with understanding before they swiftly lowered with renewed confusion.

 _But why would he take such a risk?_

Though it wasn't the worst idea... Did Sesshoumaru-sama seriously neglect to consider the repercussions if she were to tell InuTaishou-sama or the godmothers what he had done? For the law within the Entertainment District was strictly enforced… that should there be any sexual contact between guest and Geisha, then that guest would be unwelcomed from that moment on. _Especially if the contact was forced._

She could ruin him.

Rin's doe-brown eyes softened a bit as she recalled the look of his tattered and blood-stained body in the moonlight. His warmly painted eyes had warned her, but they had also called out to her; insisting that her curiosity be quenched.

 _Was that the case now as well? Did she hesitate to sell him out on the premise of unquenched curiosity?_

Whatever the reason was, she stood in agreement with all sides of herself that, for right now, she would pretend to be infatuated with this power-hungry demon for the sake of their mutual benefit.

She stepped up to the doorway, taking one last deep breath before refocusing.

 _Sesshoumaru-sama is… wonderful. He is kind and patient. Charming and beautiful._

 _Perfection.  
_

Though she almost made herself laugh thinking such things… the _mostly_ insincere thoughts were working on her psyche. She thought back to the kiss; to his heated eyes.

She lifted her own determinedly, and slid the door open.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lifted his scarlet eyelids slowly as he entered the room filled with his underlings, brethren, and a predecessor that already employed the look of suspicion beneath dark and descending brows. Everyone welcomed him with light nods while Inuyasha gave a sarcastic jab that escaped his interest. Sesshoumaru, ignoring the glare from the Western Lord as usual, took light notice of the woman at his side.

Izayoi.

He scoffed in amusement, _"Ah, good evening, Izayoi-san. You are finally_ _ **able**_ _to rejoin our gatherings, I see."_

The last words fell of his lips a little too bitterly, beckoning InuTaishou to straighten his posture in a firm warning to his eldest son. The pristine Geisha at his side, however, seemingly used to such regard, smiled sweetly before replying,

"Why yes. Because Rin-onee-chan is now under my care, I must be with her throughout her apprenticeship," though she already had been seated next to InuTaishou, she lowered her front half to bow at Sesshoumaru's approaching feet, "I would hate for her to be a disappointment to valuable guests such as yourself."

Sesshoumaru eyed her in thought before gliding past to take his position on the opposite side of his father. As he came to sit, InuTaishou smirked. Though it was too quick and too light of a change for anyone else to notice the crack in his appearance, his father sure did.

"So unlike you, Sesshoumaru…," he whispered as he sipped on Kodachi sake.

The young dog demon's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as he indulged, "What is it that you so vaguely refer to, _father_?"

" _That weak expression of yours…"_

Sesshoumaru's face turned ever so slowly towards the verbal assailant, his face employing a menacing scowl so filled with contempt that InuTaishou could only widen his sneer at such a drastic reaction.

"Hmph," his father jeered, amused, as he turned towards Izayoi so that she may refill his empty sake dish, "Where is that apprentice of yours, anyway, Izayoi-san? Is it so normal to arrive late to one's own debut session?"

Chuckling somewhat nervously, she responded to her secret lover, "Oh… I would gamble that she's just shy is all. I assume you could understand such from a new Maiko?"

"Ah, yes," InuTaishou mulled, "With what she's been through the past couple of days, I could only imagine." At the tail-end of his sentence, he shot an even more suspicious glare to Sesshoumaru, who merely stared downwards in expressionless thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome called from Inuyasha's side, directly across the room, "Would you like me to tend to you while we wait for Rin?"

"H-hey now!" Inuyasha retorted rather loudly, looking at Kagome with astonishment. He was obviously against the idea of sharing her with his older brother.

She gave him a rather cruel look before replying snottily, " _Yes, Inuyasha-sama_? Isn't it only normal for me to tend to the other guests in this room? Just as it is normal for you to receive service from _other Geishas_?"

Taken aback, the hanyou simply stared at her under the fierce grip of incredulity.

The blinding underhanded jab surprised not a single bystander in the room. Though the godmothers would have most likely punished Kagome for such a spout, everyone who took care of the dog demons, and the dog demons themselves, had come to terms with how Inuyasha and Kagome acted towards each other. After all, they had spent enough time in each other's company to warrant such casual interactions. And though none would admit it, watching such spats between the two was entertainment in itself.

" _No need,"_ Sesshoumaru replied in a bored tone as his eyes trailed towards the door, _"She's already here."_

After a moment or two, and with curious eyes fleeing to the door, the wooden panel slid open to reveal none other than Rin.

As she entered, she smiled delightedly, with fresh rouge on her lips and a very real blush upon her cheeks.

"Good evening honorable guests, I hope I did not keep you waiting too long," she bequeathed in her practiced alluring tone.

Though her heart fluttered and ached to be taken from such an awkward situation, Rin stuck to her set plan and shifted her eyes across the room until she found him.

The golden-amber eyes of Sesshoumaru met hers in question. They burned into her curiously; wondering what her next move would be.

They were so full of distrust.

She merely smiled at him and made her way over as the other dog demons reluctantly returned to conversing with Cesaria and Kagome; leaving Inuyasha to pout dejectedly.

"Sit here, Rin," InuTaishou instructed, motioning towards the bit of room between him and his son.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she earnestly replied, dipping to hold the loose fabric of the kimono to her shins so that she could make a graceful and artistic kneel. Turning her snow-white painted face to greet her assigned guest first, Rin bashfully spoke,

"Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive me for keeping you waiting." Rin managed to keep her feigned infatuation raging.

 _Which, surprisingly enough, was easy for her to do…_

And almost just as surprisingly, Sesshoumaru gifted her apology with a toneless and dry,

" _It's fine."_

A big step for him to answer in such a forgiving manner, Rin noticed. It would seem he was playing the game just as much as she was. She smiled sincerely before reaching to take the sake container that had been laid out in preparation by the servants of the house.

"Don't worry yourself, he's got all the time in the world to wait," InuTaishou jabbed light-heartedly at his son by way of conversing with the young Maiko.

Sesshoumaru growled before proudly lifting both his nose and his sake dish in soundless reply.

Rin hesitantly spoke up as she poured the heated alcohol.

"I beg your reconsideration, InuTaishou-sama," she rebuked lightly, pausing a moment as both dog demons peripherally eyed her with due attention, "…Because he is such a noble and essential asset to the future peace and prosperity of our lands, I would find it unsuitable to make Sesshoumaru-sama wait any longer than he should be required."

She turned her soft features towards the elder Western ruler who was eyeing her, "Though it is greatly appreciated that you place such value in me and my time, I would have to say that Sesshoumaru-sama's will always greatly outweigh my own. For me, that is."

InuTaishou blinked in mild astonishment before turning his downcast gaze to Sesshoumaru, once again, suspiciously. Even Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked by the maiden's evident commitment to his cause, though he refused to let it show.

"My, my! Rin-chan, aren't you warming up to Sesshoumaru-sama a little too much, now?" Cesaria called playfully from amongst the other demons and Kagome, "Take it easy, take it easy!"

"Haha, I think you have it all wrong, Cesaria-san," Rin toyed with her femininity, feeling the eyes of the demon in question upon her idly. She lifted an embarrassed hand coyly in front of her face, "I am merely speaking the truth, after all. I do apologize if it was received a little too immodestly."

She snuck a quick look to Sesshoumaru, who met her eye with intrigue and maybe a little…

 _Gentleness?_

Rin felt herself heat up for real this time. Though this perturbed her a bit, she used it to further her endeavor, leaning a little closer to his body before fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"This is makin' me sick," Inuyasha finally gave his two cents, "I know everyone else is thinking it, so spit it out, Sesshoumaru. What did you do to this poor woman to make her spout such nonsense?"

Everyone chuckled from the light-hearted play, throwing their eyes to Sesshoumaru in suspenseful wait for his rebuttal. Even InuTaishou and Izayoi looked up from their own little secretive world of whispers to witness the response.

However, once more, it was Rin who responded.

"I assure you, Inuyasha-sama… There is nothing that Sesshoumaru-sama could have done to confine my conscience to his will. Everything that I say is true to myself."

Inuyasha blinked quizzically. Interestingly enough, Rin's body did not give her away this time.

"Rin…," Izayoi whispered, reprimanding her for speaking out of turn.

Rin gave her mentor a reassuring look, before glancing up at the towering InuTaishou beside her, who met her eyes with the same shimmering gold as his son's.

She gulped, suddenly intimidated, "I know that it seemed as if I was lying earlier. But I really wasn't. Sesshoumaru-sama has done nothing to warrant my hatred except…,"

She paused, looking across the room, now too knee-deep to stop.

"Except… that he is both a man and a demon."

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her in unusual contemplation while everyone else's eyes widened. The Maiko was referring to a personal and serious testimony; something that is usually not allowed during entertainment sessions.

"So I must apologize to you all… for my fear and my reluctance in conversing with those of your kind comes from a past that none of you have ever had any part in," Rin stated charismatically, fluidly pouring herself a dish of sake before lifting it.

"So, I humbly ask your forgiveness for such uncanny things, and to not unjustly blame Sesshoumaru-sama for my own faults," she smiled, speaking to everyone, "Please, do drink with me tonight as I partake of a new and welcomed beginning in your company."

Only a quick moment of silence passed before-

"Kanpai!" A couple of dog demons surrounding Cesaria lifted their dishes drunkenly, followed shortly by InuTaishou's, Inuyasha's, the Geishas', and, finally, Sesshoumaru's.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys! Read and Review please!**

 **As you know, I read every one and try to respond when I can.**

 **I take your motivational words seriously and they give me inspiration. :)**

 **I'm so excited for where this story is going.**

 **You have no idea the tricks that I have up my sleeve...**

 **heheheheeeeh...**

 **Much Love!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Intruder

**It's been awhile guys and for that, I am sorry. I alm also sorry that this chapter isn't as long :( Work has been busy and I've been trying really hard to focus on my work too. I mean, I am at a computer all day and I was getting too wrapped up in the internet... so I made myself take a break. Plus, the more breaks from writing that I take, the more passionate I get about it later. It's all for a healthy cycle I promise! :P**

 **If you follow me on Instagram or on DeviantART, then you know that I made a picture for Memoirs during my two week disappearance.  
** **It's from the scene when Rin happens upon Sesshoumaru hurt from his fight with Naraku. ^.^**

 **Check it out, my username is the same as the one on here.**

 **Anywayyyy, Chapter 16: The Intruder**

* * *

"No no, I couldn't, really!" A reluctant Rin waved her thin hands in front of her mechanically, trying to cease the Western Ruler's attempts at convincing her. For the past five minutes InuTaishou had been relentlessly insisting that Rin dance with Kagome and Izayoi during the performance hour. Though Rin knew deep down that she had enough knowledge of the choreography from her self-studies, she also knew that she was far too inexperienced to actually perform them… fairly sober, that is.

"Oh there is no need to be shy. I merely wish to see your potential so there is no harm if you make a mistake," InuTaishou insisted.

"B-but…," Rin tried to find some way of buying time before the younger dog lord to her left decided to interject,

 _"Quit grousing and do as you are told."_

Rin slowly looked towards her assigned patron, Sesshoumaru, who reluctantly sipped his sake with an averted gaze of supreme distaste, _"Isn't it within Kodachi's noble and high-ranking code that Geisha are not to deny any permissible requests made by its clients?"_

At that moment Rin's inner feistiness threatened to break free from the heavy confines of her mind. He was one to talk right now, given his rather thoughtless actions from earlier that same evening. It was also within Kodachi's _noble and high-ranking code_ to punish any who lay lustful hands on the service women. Or, in this case, any teasing actions that could be labeled as such.

Someone like him could not possibly lust after her…

Reverting her thoughts back to the matter at hand, Rin highly considered the usage of her blackmail. Though, to the dismay of her pride, she bit her tongue and refused herself the pleasure.

"Ah, I suppose that is true, Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive me for my banter."

Izayoi rose from InuTaishou's side, "Come Rin. The three of us will dance while Cesaria plays. The dance we have prepared shouldn't be too hard for you to pick up."

Rin nodded her head nervously as she stood, pulling her fans from her obi with shaking hands.

Inuyasha, being the bone-headed hanyou that he was, called out as the girls stood at the ready, "Hey kid, don't be intimidated! Just pretend that you're dancing for a man without a stick up his ass!"

Sesshoumaru glowered as his half-brother nonchalantly and indignantly pointed in his direction.

And knowing what he had come to know by sheer happenstance, Sesshoumaru averted his eyes for a brief moment to analyze his assigned Maiko and her reaction to the choice phrase.

Indeed, Rin's mind had considered Inuyasha's distraction. The thought of dancing for someone worthy of her attention covered her senses like a veil. Her mind had flown to him. Mindlessly, Rin allowed herself the pleasure of the image, and the emotion, to wash over her.

 _Kohaku._

She smiled bitter-sweetly as Cesaria sat and began to fan the strings. Rin quickly, though sub-consciously, recognized the structure of the dance pattern and started off without flaw. She found her nerves quieting the more she permitted herself to picture such a tranquil day dream of past days laced with present fantasies... She got lost in the concept of dancing for him, catering to him, serving him. His name reverberated through her limbs, motivating them to not fail her amidst this unquenchable desire of free and beautifully calculated movements.

 _Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku._

 _Oh how she wished that circumstances had been different._

She lifted her chin to the ceiling with eyes closed, reveling the sight that her mind musically played for her.

 _Oh how she wished that he was in this room._

Rin lowered her face in synchrony with the others as she spun.

 _She pictured him blushing innocently, sweetly, adoring her as she moved._

Her eyebrows only slightly furrowed out of emotional pain as she twisted her hips in line with the final turn.

 _He had been the only man that she considered worthy of her absolute affection and submission._

His smile illuminated her heart even when her fan lowered in harmony with the fade-out of the shamisen.

And when she finally opened her eyes in recognition of the real world, her gaze instantly met with that of her benefactor, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin's eyes narrowed quizzically as she caught a strange expression seeping from the golden pools.

 _Annoyance… Well wait, was it actually…_

 _Pity?_

That's when she realized that the majority of her vision had been clouded over. Tears must have unexpectedly come to her eyes throughout the later-half of her performance.

Swiftly, though she knew it was too late, she reached to brush them away. Before she could manage to do so, however, Sesshoumaru shot forth his penetrating voice,

 _"Rin. Go fetch me four peeled halves of the dragonfruit. This sake' is displeasing alone."_

Caught off guard in the midst of her embarrassment, the young woman struggled in her reply, "Y-yes of course, I will send for a servant immedia-"

 _"I requested you to fetch them. Pawning off your work is very unbecoming,"_ he breathed, retreating his gaze icily as he half-heartedly explained his demand, _"The scent of even one human hand upon my fare is sickening… Two is unacceptable."_

Rin gulped as the others on stage left to entertain their assigned guests, doing their best to shrug off the chilling atmosphere that Sesshoumaru managed to bring to the end of a brilliant performance.

InuTaishou, surprisingly, wasn't glowering at his son per the usual, but instead was giving him a look of acute interest. He turned his head back towards the Maiko before commenting softly,

"I have invested wisely, it would seem. Rin is more than capable of being one of the most adorned Geisha in the district one day."

"Yes," Izayoi smiled, "I am quite proud of her already."

Rin bowed in quick thanks, tears still threatening flow from the previous reverie, before shuffling out of the room.

After closing the door with extreme control, she maneuvered slowly down the hallway, taking deep breaths and trying to get a grasp on her senses. Her heart thudded in her chest from the realization. Sesshoumaru had sent her away for reasons other than the sake'. She had openly shown emotion and instability upon that stage. And she was certain, as was he apparently, that all the demons in the room had noticed. She shook her head violently. It seemed that she was unable to go through with anything lately without embarrassing herself. Sure, everyone else saw her as the prodigy, but in her eyes she was a domino-effect of screw-ups.

She tried to avert her attention back to her purpose for leaving the room as she passed both Izayoi's and her quarters en route to Kodachi's kitchen. It was then that she got an idea. For the trouble caused, and to gain a little extra points on the scale, she decided to bring a plate full of different fruits and treats for Sesshoumaru to choose from. It couldn't hurt. And if he didn't want them, then the other dog demons would be most grateful. Rin smiled at the thought and then, after a quick realization, she turned on her heel back towards Izayoi's room. If she were to attempt to bring Sesshoumaru a plate full of food, it was probably best for her to know what kinds he preferred.

With the scrolls of client preferences as her destination, Rin stepped up to the door. And just as she was about to slide it open, she heard unusual stirring and fumbling coming from within…

* * *

Sesshoumaru refused to follow the maiko with his sight, but instead paid extra mind with his other senses. When he heard the door finally close, so did his eyes… and then came the commentary.

"That was unusually generous of you, son," InuTaishou whispered so that only they could hear, taking a steamed bun simultaneously from the bowl that Izayoi held out happily towards him.

The young lord scoffed, _"Any woman serving this Sesshoumaru should never display such weakness. Her folly was a direct disgrace to me."_

He glared at his father peripherally. But to his surprise, InuTaishou only smirked his typical victorious smirk.

"Would it not have benefited you more in your quest to inherit the throne to have agreed with me just then?" His father asked, teasingly.

Sesshoumaru's brow simply twitched; his hand only hesitating for a brief moment before bringing the dish back to his lips. InuTaishou gave him a wry look that only an all-knowing father could give.

"You must be torn, my son. At least somewhat…," he explained his assessment, "…Or else you would not have been so quick to protect your pride without first considering your position."

Sesshoumaru glowered as his father shared his final statement on the matter.

"It makes me wonder if your inheritance has truly been the most prevalent thing on your mind lately…?"

* * *

Rin gasped. However, before giving it a second thought, she slammed the door open in an attempt to catch the sly house resident that had dared intrude upon her mentor's privacy. Though she had no room to talk, for she had done it herself, she was fully prepared to engage in order to keep Izayoi's plans a secret.

She opened her mouth in protest to whatever she might find, but found herself strictly speechless upon her entrance. In fact, she was shocked beyond all reason.

A young woman that wore strange clothing from head to toe, sporting a sleek black ponytail, turned abruptly from the scroll keepers to look at Rin with utter surprise. She had been caught… and she knew it.

Rin managed to grasp the pieces of her brain that were in charge of formulating sentences despite the anxiety reeling through her core, "W-wh-who are you?! And where did you get-"

But before she could finish, the woman snatched all of the scrolls into one arm under the 犬category before throwing three black beads to the ground that, on impact, burst into a mixture of heavy noxious gasses. Rin flinched and covered her mouth as the woman disappeared behind the thick cloud, towards the window no doubt.

"Wait, please! Who are you?! I must know!" Rin struggled to run through the smoke but found herself on the ground writhing in a coughing fit. Retreating bitterly, she turned and crawled into the hallway in her failing effort to breathe.

"Help! Somebody! It's an emergency!" She coughed in between her warnings, "Someone has broken into Kodachi! Inform the godmothers!"

A couple of servants who had heard her pleas and who had come to her aid, now scattered in different directions to inform the other women and the mothers of the house. Rin laid upon her back in wait, still cough-ridden, star-struck, and confused by the individual that she had just encountered.

 _She couldn't believe it._

That woman…

She was wearing a slick, black bodysuit with minimal armor and weapons. Of which was complete with a mask eerily identical to the one that Rin had kept hidden, and on her person, for all of these years.

 _That woman had been from the same demon slaying village as Kohaku._

* * *

 **BUM BUM BUUUUUM. I bet you can't guess who it is. ;)**

 **Well, actually, I bet you can.**

 **But why would she be interested in dog demons?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! I has it all planned. :P**


	17. Chapter 17: The Puppet

**Hey gaiz! Welcome back to Memoirs! Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17: The Puppet**

* * *

Rin awoke to unusually penetrating rays of light shining in through a foreign window. Her bright brown eyes slowly emerged from beneath scrunched and hesitant eyelids. For a moment she could only wonder where she was for she hadn't the recollection of falling asleep the night before. The last thing that she could recall was the burning image of that woman that had been dressed just like Kohaku...

Turning her head slowly to the right, Rin brought her attention to the only standing figure in the room. Their back was turned towards her, fumbling with something on a nearby shelf. Her breath hitched when she realized that the stature of the short-black haired person was positively male. She looked around quietly, yet urgently, as she tried desperately to understand where she was and how she had gotten herself there.

Kodachi's house had no male inhabitants.

She lay upon a thin mat like that of her house, though at the end of it there was a beautifully painted four panel divider shielding her view from, she supposed, another mat. Further comprehension of her whereabouts took hold after Rin noticed the other inhabited and uninhabited mats across the room, along with shaman specific herbal pastes and grinding tools.

Rin's eyes fled back to the figure as she realized that this was undoubtedly the Geisha district's own doctor's residence.

 _But why was she here?_

The man whirled around in approach with a tall white cup in hand. Taking notice of her consciousness he smiled warmly,

"Oh! Well good morning! How are you feeling?"

Rin's expression grew sulky as she recognized the lecherous shaman, Miroku. As one of the few men who didn't own a brothel in the area, Miroku was a well-known Buddhist-doctor for both his skills in religious medicinal practices and for his mischievous wandering hands.

"I'm okay, I guess… What happened to me? Why am I here?" Rin asked as she did a glance down to make sure none of her lady parts were "accidentally" showing. To her relief, she was clothed modestly in an old white yukata, the main attire given in any operative clinic.

"It would seem you were afflicted by poison gas during the episode at Kodachi last night. It was nothing major, fortunately. The gas you inhaled was only meant to deter pursuit so its worst effect was stripping you of your of consciousness."

"Oh, I see...," Rin replied passively, suddenly remembering that she had been in the middle of an entertainment session when everything had taken place.

"Kind doctor," Rin began her quest for information, "Do you happen to know any gossip about the incident last night? What the intruder was after? Maybe even how the clients were handled during the commotion?"

"I don't know much," Miroku sighed, setting the cup of hot tea next to Rin's mat,"Except that it was quite a strange occurrence. For someone to break into Kodachi only to take the western dog demons' entertainment preferences? I believe the rumors right now are that a competing Geisha house has hired out for intel."

At the very mention, Rin's thoughts quickly flew to Kikyou-sensei.

 _It couldn't be…_

"But, all is well. It's just a shame that such a pretty Geisha like yourself had to be caught up in such a mess," Miroku gave the adolescent a look of sincere pity, and, placing his hand on hers, seduced idly, "Are you perhaps looking for a Danna*?"

Unprepared for such a nice compliment, Rin blushed slightly, "U-um, actually I'm just a Maiko," she managed past the flattery, hoping her apprentice status would lessen her apparent allure, "…And what is a Danna?"

"Oh! I see…," he grinned like a playful child, "Then that would mean that you have yet to even search for one. Perhaps, then, you would consider a wealthy doctor like myself as your potential _mizuage patron_ *?"

"Huh?" Rin cocked her head, "What is-"

"Shaman! Has that silly girl not come to yet?! Such a long wait for such a small amount of poison!" A squawky voice made its origin known as a little green demon moved aside the thin bamboo flap that led to the outside world.

Rin's eyes grew wide with curiosity as she recognized him.

Gasping, she called, "Honorable Jaken-sama?! Is that you? What are you doing here?!"

A bit taken aback by her actually calling him by such a lavish name, the green imp cleared his throat, "Y-you remember me? I-I-I mean of course you do! As the one and only true vassal to the great Sesshoumaru-sama, how could you possibly forget the Honorable Jake-?!"

"Move, Jaken," the cool whisper of supreme masculinity revealed himself from the other side of the bamboo tapered door while simultaneously removing the obscurity in his path by the crisp one-worded demand.

Quickly, Miroku released Rin's hand at the appearance of the great lord, Sesshoumaru. However, Rin was unable to take notice of the sudden freedom for her eyes were already set upon the handsome demon lengths away.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, perfect timing actually," Miroku stuttered a bit, "Rin had just awakened. She may feel a bit nauseated for the next couple of hours, but after that she should be perfectly fine! I'm sure she is able to make the short walk back to Kodachi now."

Rin shifted from her laid-out position to her knees and offered her assigned demon client a bow. Partly from necessity, partly from confusion, and partly to keep herself from gawking at him too long. For as soon as she saw his face, she unwillingly remembered the kiss that he had forced upon her the night before. She shuddered a bit at the thought before present matters crept back into her mind.

 _Wait, what was he doing here? Was he the one who had brought her to the clinic?_

"I see," Sesshoumaru hissed under heavy-lidded pupils, unconvinced by the crooked shaman's showmanship, before averting his gaze to bowed girl.

"Rin."

He had just called to her. After a moment of unsure apprehension she lifted her face slowly to look at him, "Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Come with me."

For a moment all she could do was stare at him blankly. _Why was a preferred client tending to her and not one of the Geishas or godmothers?_

It was when his nose scrunched in upcoming frustration did she quickly stand to her feet, giving the shaman monk a light bow and a faint, "Arigatou Gozaimashita," before briskly following after Sesshoumaru, who had already turned on his heel to make his exit with Jaken.

Rin hesitantly stepped out into the light of early morning. The sun itself had only just risen, casting its promising warm rays right into the nooks, cracks, and crannies of every standing structure facing the East. Taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of the morning frost glistening and visibly evaporating in retaliation to the new waves of warmth, Rin sighed, breathing in the crisp and cold air of upcoming winter.

"Don't dally girl!" Jaken called from a little ways ahead, "It's painful enough for Sesshoumaru-sama to be amongst humans as it is! Holding us up will only contribute to the disgrace!"

Dejectedly, Rin's eyes trailed from the imp to Sesshoumaru. His back remained turned, his brilliant silver-hair rustling against the folds of his hakama as he continued onward without so much a backwards glance or acknowledgment.

 _"It mustn't be too terribly disgraceful...,"_ Rin thought somewhat bitterly, _"Given his actions last night..."_

Sighing, Rin removed the toe-socks that had managed to make it through the night with her; stepping barefoot onto the cold damp wood of the outside deck. Though normally she would have had sandals upon leaving Kodachi, Rin could only conclude that she had been carried from the house in the same state that she had been found. But then a part of her wondered where her borrowed Geisha accessories and kimonos had gone? Noticing the demons now way up ahead, Rin ceased her curiosities and took hold of her shoulders in cold-stricken shiver before jogging down the few steps of the clinic, weaving in between pedestrians, to catch up with the two demons.

By the time Rin had reached them, she had already begun noticing the attention that the proud demon's presence was gathering. It seemed that any time someone stood within a four-foot radius of the dog demon, they would take a step back, scouring his form fearfully as they did all they could to avoid the focus of his burning eyes. Many people who were emerging from their places of rest would stop to pay homage to his power. Some would even bow as he passed. Whether they were steps away or cart-lengths away, Sesshoumaru commanded their attention. And once he had passed by their sights, they would avert their gaze to Rin. Their expressions would shift from fear and respect to incredulity and confusion. That's when she realized...

This must be a very unusual sight. To see the "Great Lord Sesshoumaru" with a human following him so closely.

Though Rin had lived in this sect of Japan for awhile now, government and politics had always escaped her. She was born into a small and poor village of gathered nomads. And after the destruction of the small village, her life had shifted to that of a quiet singularity by the sea with only Kohaku as her companion.

The idea of cities and statutory protection by war lords and armies were so very foreign. And as a servant sold into the entertainment industry, she was never really given the means to understand them. The only thing she did know was that these Western lands were under the protection of the Dog Demons. Though, until recent years, they had never taken a particular interest in the human population along their borders. As Rin had come to understand it, there was enough profit given in taxes and rice production from the human colonies for the demons to mildly extend their protection and leave them be.

She then grasped the severity of the situation. The one that encompassed her, the townspeople, InuTaishou, and Sesshoumaru. The powerful demon before her, no matter how cruel and insatiable, was partly responsible for why this city, why she herself, had yet to be ravaged by demons, bandits, rapists, or any other horrific life-stripping entity.

Realization washed over Rin in waves of guilt and shame. So much so that the demons' final halt at the outskirts of the city's forest lining had nearly escaped her.

Rin had been taken this far without even noticing that they were not en route to Kodachi. Something that would have scared her in any other situation. But in this moment, she was simply too overwhelmed with emotion.

Sesshoumaru turned. And as he was about to speak she dropped to her knees sloppily in a strewn out bow; portraying the severity of her humble action.

The dog lord narrowed his eyes and realigned his lips in the rested position as Jaken squawked, "What are you doing all of a sudden?! Don't waste my master's time with senseless-"

"Please... Forgive me," Rin choked out.

Now Jaken cocked his head curiously while Sesshoumaru merely looked her over.

"I... have been most ungrateful. And I have displayed it so openly...," Rin confessed, "For everything that you have done for the protection of myself and for my family at Kodachi over the years, I am indebted to you. And it is unacceptable for me to have not realized it sooner."

Jaken gulped at the humility, glancing up at his master, curious of his thoughts on the matter.

Sesshoumaru stared down upon her shivering form, seemingly unimpressed. A moment of intense silence passed before Rin felt the sensation of warm cloth fall over her back.

Rin looked quizzically at the material that hung over her shoulders until she finally recognized the pattern.

 _The same one that Jaken had delivered as the "debt repayment" the day before..._

 _...The yukata that was given to her from Sesshoumaru._

Rin's gaze trailed up to rest on the dog demon's face. Annoyance emanated from his downcast expression, though he merely stated,

"Cesaria gave it to me as your replacement cloth before I brought you to the shaman."

Slowly standing, Rin whispered, "You took me-?"

"I had urgent business to discuss with the only eye-witness of the incident," Sesshoumaru curtly replied as he sensed the softening of Rin's face.

"Um... Okay," not able to think of anything better, she replied, clenching the yukata around her shoulders.

Scrutinizing her with his trying eyes, Sesshoumaru finally questioned,

"Who was the intruder?"

"Well... I don't know her name, but she wore-" Rin began, but she was cut off once more.

" _Her?_ " Venomously and accusingly he spoke, tilting his head in a menacing fashion.

Jaken spouted, "Don't you dare lie to Sesshoumaru-sama! His nose is far more superior to any lie you could manage to tell! Clearly it was-"

" _Shut up, Jaken,_ " the powerful demon growled before returning his attention to Rin, who looked as confused as ever.

"So it was a woman?" He asked, indulging her story.

Rin nodded her head cautiously before continuing, "She wore similar clothes to those of the demon slayers. You know of them don't you, Sesshoumaru-sama? I remember that you recognized the mask that I had the other night..."

Jaken's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped as he looked up at Sesshoumaru, who easily kept face before replying, "That will do. Go back to Kodachi."

And before Rin could even manage the confused response that she had lined up, Sesshoumaru took to the sky with Jaken latched onto his prestigious mokomoko.

She looked after them in wonder before she wrapped herself tighter in the yukata and made headway for her house.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken began as they flew, "Wh-what do you think he is scheming? It was undoubtedly his scent within that poison, was it not?"

Jaken's liege remained quiet in thoughtful contemplation for a moment before he offered a reply, "The scrolls of the dog demons were taken. Undoubtedly, this is another one of his games to get back at me somehow."

* * *

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

* * *

The tall and toned woman rushed through the fields and forests with the adrenaline and might of a sight-set lion. Her will was unbreakable in her quest to the barrier-shrouded shrine. As she neared the encircling miasma, the barrier slowly disintegrated, allowing her entrance to the sanctity of her employer's lair. As she reached the steps of the castle base, a dark figure made itself present before the doors.

"Ah, Sango, you've returned. Successful, I hope?" The deep and grotesque voice of Naraku cut through the empty air about them.

"Yes... I have," she answered rather angrily through her mask.

Naraku chuckled, "Ah, so please do share what you have found."

Standing tall and proud, Sango dropped all of the scrolls to her feet, gathering a suspicious look from Naraku.

"What I have brought back is information by mouth," she announced, "These scrolls here, I brought only to deter suspicion. Forgive me for deciding to bring no physical evidence in the attempt to maintain stealth."

Naraku sneered, "No problem at all, my dear girl. Please, indulge me."

Sango thought a moment before speaking, "My mission was to find out sensitive information regarding InuTaishou of the Western domain. I have found what I believe to be just that. Behind these scrolls, I found secret letters shared between him and a Geisha by the name of 'Izayoi.' These two seem to be deeply in love."

"Eh?" Naraku's eyes widened above a slight smirk.

"It seems that sometime in the near future they are planning on running away together. But only once a certain 'Ryukotsusei' is vanquished and...," she paused a moment, "...once they can turn this Izayoi woman into a demon."

"Oh ho ho! This is good," Naraku laughed maniacally, reaching into his yukata pocket and removing a bright pink gem, "This will play out perfectly..."

Growing tired of riddles and chuckles that did not interest her in the least, Sango bit angrily,

"I kept my promise to you, Naraku, now about your promise to me..."

Naraku halted his amusement to glare at the young demon slayer, "Ah yes, my dear Sango. For your valiant effort in aiding my cause, I shall give you what you desire," Naraku laughed as he eyed her mischievously,

" _Your brother, Kohaku, shall rise from his pitiful grave._ "

* * *

*Danna - In Geisha literature it refers to the man who pays the Geisha's expenses after debut (buying her kimonos, etc)  
In this story, however, it more refers to a Geisha's wealthy lifetime sponsor after she leaves the industry, having no relation to the mizuage patron unless both happen to be the same person. Danna is inferred to get physical rights to the Geisha for as long as he funds her.

*Mizuage Patron - Mizuage refers to a Maiko's coming of age ceremony that passes her into senior Maiko status. The ceremony is sponsored by a wealthy "mizuage patron" who gives a large sum of money that goes to paying for the Maiko's debut when she becomes a full-fledged Geisha. In old time Japan, the mizuage patron had rights to taking the Maiko's virginity, literally crossing her over into womanhood.

 **SO MUCH DRAMA. WHERE IS THIS ALL LEADING?!**

 **Keep reading to find out ;)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! They keep me going!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Mizuage

**Well! I updated quick this time! Work has been slow the last three days.  
Hope you all enjoy and REVIEW. PLEASE. I'm replying to all I get on this chapter. :)  
** **Assuming you have an account and I can respond to you!**

 **I think you guys will like this one.  
An introduction to a new, yet Rumiko world character. ;) I think you'll like who I've chosen to be the theater director.**

 **From now on the pace of the story will be a little more sporadic.  
** **It won't go day by day. Days, weeks, and months may pass,** **but I will always let you know in someway the time lapses.**

 **But now for more drama.**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18: The Mizuage**

* * *

 **-2 Months Later-**

* * *

"When you flick, make sure it's fluid. Not rigid…," Kikyou instructed the struggling Maiko as they spent their fourth hour of the day working on the audition's routine. Rin shivered every time she thought about it. Five days was all that she had left until she was to perform before the director, the single most powerful man in the Geisha district.

"Rigidity is stressful and cold," Kikyou explained her criticisms, "Adding fluidity even to the most abrupt movements calms the viewer. As a Geisha, that is your goal with every client. Remember this."

"Yes, Kikyou-sensei," Rin huffed with frustration at her imperfections and began the routine from start once more.

Smiling, her teacher reassured her, "Rin, you have the greatest talent I have ever seen. But just because you are great doesn't mean you should ever stop improving. I will never stop criticizing you, just like a swordsman will never cease to sharpen his sword."

Rin grinned ear to ear as her countenance brightened, "Thank you, Kikyou-sensei… You know, I'm glad you are my instructor now. I'll admit, I was a bit worried after learning about your past connections to Kodachi…"

Kikyou chuckled, "Oh, that. Well I suppose that would be a bit troubling for someone caught in the middle of it all. Though I would have thought entertaining the eldest son of InuTaishou would have kept you too busy to allow those types of mild insecurities to fester."

Blushing a little, Rin spoke out again, "Yeah, the entertainment sessions have lessened a bit recently, however. But I feel rather comfortable around the dog demons now, surprisingly. I think Sesshoumaru-sama has become more tolerable of me too. Either that or he's still faking it."

Kikyou smirked, looking away, "Are you not faking it too, Rin?"

Rin hesitated in her movements for only a brief moment. The past couple of months had unintentionally led to a blossoming relationship between instructor and student. Enough so that Rin had grown out of her suspicion for Kikyou being responsible for Kodachi's break-in. And also comfortable enough in sharing with Kikyou the details of her Maiko arrangement with the dog demons. However, those same months had led to another unintentional development…

Rin had begun questioning her true regard for the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru. While she felt no romantic regard for him whatsoever, she did find him pleasant to look at, and pleasant to _imagine_. However, the reality of his race, disposition, and personality prevented her from desiring him any further than that. He was a cold-demon that could barely stand to talk to her. Definitely not companionship material. And she would know by now for she had questioned and re-questioned herself on the matter incessantly before deciding to finally let it go.

But one thing was for certain. Since dealing with the dog demons, Rin had grown out of her constant fear of the opposite sex and race. While it was still present in the corners of her mind, the continual contact with Sesshoumaru throughout their cooperation had inadvertently granted her solace. With anyone else, Rin would have called the dog lord a friend by this point. But because of his unkind nature and derogatory dealings, she could hardly refer to their relationship as something that familiar.

"Well, I mean…," Rin began, trying to find the right words to answer Kikyou's loaded question.

Smirking, the well-established woman allowed no time for Rin to finish, "This hasn't developed into an unrequited affair now, has it?"

Rin's head turned slowly to face her mentor. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Wh- what?! Of course not! I mean, I can now tolerate Sesshoumaru-sama's insensitive nature, but I could never desire it!" Rin sputtered, becoming defensive, "What girl would settle for such poor treatment?"

Now Kikyou full on laughed behind a raised hand, "Ha, funny, I remember thinking that same thing."

"Huh?" Rin blinked.

"I remember thinking that way with my last courter," Kikyou divulged, "You start out believing that there would be no way in hell because of how brash they are… how closed off they are… but then, one day, it sneaks up on you."

In no away amused by the correlation her sensei was trying to draw, Rin remained curious as to the outcome of this rare confiding occasion.

"What sneaks up on you?" Rin asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Hmph," Kikyou chuckled in reminisce, "One day you just realize that all those things that made you turn away are the very things that made you come back."

Turning her head to the side, Rin tested, "Kikyou-sensei, with all due respect, how can being treated poorly make anyone willingly come back?"

"There is only one thing that causes the heart and mind to act so foolishly…," Kikyou professed before meeting Rin's gaze, "And that is Love."

Rin's eyes narrowed as she stated quietly, "I could not love someone like him. I can barely stand the idea of liking him…"

"I see," Kikyou smiled warmly as a knock on the studio door resounded, "Oh, that must be him. Stand neatly, Rin."

Gulping, Rin placed both of her hands finely in front of her waist, cupping one over the other in a traditional Geisha stance. For a moment she had forgotten that Kikyou had invited the theater director to their studio for the introductory meeting. According to her sensei, every interaction with the director was a test; an interview. Every impression that she gathered from him was crucial to a successful audition. Accomplishments such as these were influenced by many aspects of a woman, not just her dance.

"You may enter," Kikyou raised her voice slightly.

The sliding doors of the studio room were quickly drawn by two servants in green, official, attire; kneeling before the feet of a well-dressed, tan-skinned man. Amazingly, his hair was longer than Rin's, and more finely kept and braided than what she could ever manage with her own. He smirked as he laid anticipating, sapphire blue eyes upon her.

"Oh, Kikyou-san! You didn't tell me she was such a pretty young thing!" The wealthy young director complimented overtly.

Rin blushed lightly. The man before her was really quite charming.

"Hmph. Don't get her hopes up so soon, now. Everyone knows you're a harsh critic," Kikyou teased.

The man laughed before placing an arm across his waist and bowing only slightly.

"How about an introduction, Kikyou-san? Don't make this awkward for me," he jested.

"Of course. Rin, this is Bankotsu-sama of the National Entertainment Board, as well as the owner and operator of Okanamachi Theater. The greatest in the region."

As Kikyou pronounced the last syllable of the introduction, Rin bowed, nearly horizontal to her waist with her arms straight at her side.

"It is a pleasure, Director. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the adolescent produced flawlessly with raised and controlled annunciations. Though she didn't know it, she was quite charming herself.

"Bankotsu-sama, this is young Rin, a new apprentice Maiko of both Kodachi and myself," Kikyou returned her attention to the director.

Bankotsu smiled up at the still-bowed Rin, "Likewise, it is an honor."

Rin rose upright to once again indulge herself with his charm. His almond-shaped eyes seemed to be analyzing her on a very serious and professional scale. They wandered from the creases in the toes of her socks to the stray threads of her kimono sleeves.

"Indeed. I do see potential. At least in looks alone," he gave her a smoldering and kind grin before looking to Kikyou, "Unfortunately, I haven't the time to gather evidence for that first impression. I have a fairly tight schedule today."

"Oh, what a shame. You will be pleasantly surprised at the audition then, I can assure you," Kikyou replied politely.

"I look forward to it," Bankotsu threw another small look over his shoulder to Rin as he offered his farewell, "Take care ladies."

Rin and Kikyou both bowed their respects as the director took his leave. The two servants, who had remained kneeled up until this time, closed the doors upon his passing to follow him diligently down the hallway.

As soon as the footsteps had subsided, Kikyou turned quickly to Rin.

"Luck is on our side…," Kikyou whispered with bits of excitement, leaving Rin to cock her head slightly, "Otherwise it would be far too soon, but seeing him look at you that way… Well, I think it is time to gather your mizuage incitements*."

"My what? I've heard that word before. What is a mizuage, Kikyou-sensei?" Rin asked innocently.

The Geisha trainer looked taken aback, though only slight expression changes gave that away. After the slight reluctance, Kikyou's eyes fell sympathetically as she questioned, "I suppose I didn't consider this. You didn't grow up in this industry did you?"

Rin shook her head, now a bit scared of the answer that awaited her.

"I suppose with maintaining character and respect, it wouldn't be talked about often within the Okiya, but you are better to be told now," Kikyou sighed before conceding, "Rin, in order for a Geisha to properly pay off her debt and receive the means for her expensive kimonos and hair pieces, she must sell her purity, that is, her virginity, at the crossover period between Maiko and Geisha."

Doe-brown eyes slowly widened and darkened beneath the weight of perished expectations.

"Eventually, you will come to have a Danna… A patron that will claim all rights to your body, but in return, they will give you everything you should ever want or need throughout your career as a Geisha."

Rin slowly lowered herself to her knees. Her hands clamped each other, shaking, as fears that had been silenced for the last two months began to reveal themselves to her once more.

Kikyou only looked down upon her sadly.

"I know the feeling, Rin. But it is one that must be overcome. This is the only way for you to live a life free of struggle. Sacrifice is a constant necessity in this world... You need to remember that."

Despite the words coming from her instructor's mouth, Rin's head could only comprehend dizziness and nausea. Because of a single sentence, the world of the Geisha, by how she had come to know it, crashed and shattered at her feet. The beauty of dance, of song, of _clean_ entertainment. The beauty of becoming an untouchable work of art…

It was all a scheme. The true worth of any woman in the entertainment district, whether prostitute or Geisha…

…was her _chastity._

Along with her eventual and forced relinquishing of it.

Tears lined the eyes of the young Maiko as Kikyou expertly ignored them, instructing, "Take a night to grow accustomed to the idea, and then return here tomorrow with your make-up intact. We will need to discuss terms with your housemothers and come to a unanimous conclusion of who your bidders will be. Past that, we will need to offer the incitements to them prior to the audition."

Rin took that statement as an allowance to sob. And so she did.

Kikyou placed a single hand on her back before stating, "Rin, you must understand why I am doing this… Only Maiko in the debut productions, even if only supporting roles, are the only ones that can sell their mizuage each season. Giving the incitement to Bankotsu-sama prior to the audition will only strengthen his will to give you the lead role."

"How are you so sure?!" Rin snapped angrily, gathering another pitied look from her sensei.

"Because… That man clearly wants you in his bed. And I bet you he isn't the only one."

Rin cringed at the bluntness of her words, but took them for what they were. Kikyou didn't become the greatest trainer in the district by coddling her girls.

"But I assure you, Rin… once all of this is finished, your life will be much, much easier."

* * *

*Mizuage Incitements - I made the word up but I took the concept from the Memoirs of a Geisha movie. It is the little gift that a Maiko gives to a potential mizuage bidder to show them that she is ready to start taking bids for her viriginity.

 **Oh no! What a terrible world she lives in. :/ Sesshoumaru returns to the picture next chapter!**

 **And let's not forget the Sango Kohaku Naraku mess. What is going on with that scheme?!**

 **Will Sesshoumaru get a place in the bidding war?**

 **It's all to come! Review please :)**


	19. Chapter 19: After All These Years

**Well... Um... Hi guys! It's been a long time and for that I am sorry... again. So, I had contemplated updating Memoirs with an announcement (despite the rules that say it isn't allowed) to let you guys in on everything, BUT! That's a huge let down. I know that when my favorite stories get updated after a long time, I get really excited, only to find out it was just an announcement... IT SUCKS.**

 **Well, I decided that I would write a new chapter combined with an announcement. :)**

 **So here it is:**

 **Announcement!**

 **I wanted to let you all know that I am not giving up on this story, just that sometimes I lose motivation or that things don't go quite my way IRL and so I have to put certain things on hold for awhile. I know it sucks and that it has been a long time since I updated, but rest assured, I needed the break. How my writing goes, is that I have all these creative ways of wording things naturally! But on a bad writing day, or unmotivated day, it takes 8 times the amount of effort and 3 times as long to write a decent chapter (and don't even get me started on the proof-reading phase!). But on a good day it's so much fun and there are so many commendable things in my writing! Anything less than that and I'm not happy with it... which then makes me unmotivated for the next chapter. And well, the last three chapters were hard to write already just because I was having a couple of bad days. So I decided on an extended break. Which I apparently needed, because just before Thanksgiving I got in a wreck and became a wreck for awhile. :( But anyway! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much! Here is the next chapter. I can't promise the next one soon, but I will get to work on it right away. :)**

 **Chapter 19: After All These Years**

* * *

The bright dash of elegant silver and white majesty propelled itself stealthily across the outskirts of the Western border. For the past two months this beast had only been growing more and more wary of the situation that was undoubtedly unfolding. The longer that such didn't occur, the more suspicious he grew.

In his true form, the respectable dog demon heir patrolled the borders for the evening while his father was lost in political affairs as usual. And although Sesshoumaru normally detested such unnecessary responsibilities, lately he would find himself quite restless unless he was attempting to find his ex-comrade, Naraku.

A small growl escaped at the bitter reminiscence of their bloody fight moons before. The one that not only led to the complete absence from his volatile friend and battle partner, but also one that led to a very peculiar event.

A demon slayer had broken into Kodachi. One that had harbored and readily used Naraku's poison to steal something unseemly.

The great demon scowled as he could only imagine what that foul low-life was up to. The severity of the issue had grown when Sesshoumaru discovered that it was indeed a _demon slayer_ who had played into Naraku's hands.

This information was troubling for Sesshoumaru had been present the night that his comrade slaughtered the entirety of the slayer village.

Suddenly and unwillingly, his thoughts shot to the frailty, and subtle allure, of Rin. Ever since the incident at Kodachi, witnessed by no one other than that foolish human girl, a strange feeling had started festering within the pureblooded demon. He had considered the mask that she wore upon her face that moonlit night, claiming it had belonged to a forsaken loved one of hers. He bared his fangs as he once again acknowledged the obvious connection between incidents, along with the annoying shift in his mindset.

 _Protectiveness._

That was the only word he could attribute to this strange new feeling he had for Rin. And since coming to this conclusion he had begun to purposefully avoid her.

However, this avoidance was only true by the deception of daylight. For he would often find himself skirting her company under the blind refuge of the forest shadows. He justified his actions with her peculiar entanglement with Naraku; keeping up with her to ensure that his counterpart wasn't somewhere nearby, using her to plot against him. Sesshoumaru's real reasons, however, were lost to his smothering pride.

"So unsightly," he muttered in distaste… referencing his spying upon a detestable human woman with nary an excuse but simple territorial instincts.

Though he had thought her to be a lowly mortal to begin with, he did find her simplistic routines to be particularly...

 _Ignorant._

The way she would stop to pick at flowers, the way she would converse idly with strangers on her way to school, the way she would use her lunch breaks to sleep on the hills of the rice fields. Despite the tragedies that had accompanied her pathetic life to this point, she was still somehow unbelievably naive and vulnerable.

And yet, in lieu of this evaluation, Sesshoumaru still managed to find her fascinating enough to warrant his attention, his protection. Especially since Naraku had known that Rin was assigned to him. She was the pawn that could succeed him to the kingdom, making her a potential target for whatever that evil breed was planning.

No matter the reason for his deplorable stalking, Sesshoumaru had long since buried the shame that the concept brought upon his proud nature; comforted only by the assurance that it was carried out in secrecy. No one knew of his decision to watch over her from time to time. Not even Rin herself.

In a downward spiral flash of brilliant translucent light, Sesshoumaru, with utter ease, landed atop a bowing branch. Now in his human form, his gold-dusted eyes gazed out toward the familiar two-tier pagoda in the distance. He had followed Rin's scent to her school.

Though he had caught the uneasy bitterness of tears in her scent, he truly began to grow restless as his keen nose picked up on an even stranger odor.

The scent of decaying bones and rotting flesh.

He placed one readied hand upon the hilt of capable Bakusaiga as both Rin and the offender began to enter his line of sight.

* * *

Rin pushed Kikyou's hand away from its attempt to comfort her. Though a bit taken aback at the uncanny brashness, Kikyou rested her features as she recalled her own feelings during her mizuage period.

"Go home and rest your mind," the instructor ordered, "Tomorrow you will need to be able to acknowledge and appreciate the life-long blessings that this simple sacrifice will eventually bring to you." Kikyou had offered the only sound response that she could, but nothing could be enough. Even she knew that.

Standing, and with a sullen face pointed downward, Rin hurried silently past her mentor to take leave of the suffocating atmosphere.

Betrayal and pain flooded the young Maiko's mind, thought by depressing thought.

 _How could she have been so fooled by the deceitful beauty of the Geisha world?_

 _How could she have possibly thought herself, thought of Geisha, to be immune to the power of flesh-seeking men?_

 _How could she have been so stupid?_

In this moment, she hated herself for being born a woman.

She hated herself for being weak.

With tears falling like raindrops upon the beautiful whipping satin of her thin yukata, Rin sprinted down and around the corners of the outdoor hallways; dusk evident even as the diligent staff began lighting the modestly crafted lanterns. Finally finding the entrance area, Rin came to a comically dramatic and uncollected halt. Quickly, yet clumsily, she threw on her sandals and grabbed her knapsack from her assigned cubby before bolting once more past the entrance gates and to the outside world. She tried her best to squander the emotional pain of her heart with the compounding pain of her lungs. All she wanted to do was run. To leave. To leave this world of humans. A world so full of biased bigotry, of shameful selfishness, of ravenous lions and helpless lambs. It was not only unfair, it was unjust. Unwarranted. All of it was...

 _...simply disheartening._

The silvery teal moon began to rise from the East, alongside whooshes of terribly chilled air. Winter had come full force over the past couple of months. And despite the numbing of her un-socked toes that were too carelessly forgotten in her emotional dash, they continued to support her endeavor to take her far away from anything reminding her of her impending sacrifices. She made them promise to not stop until her heart had stopped. And strangely enough, her heart did stop. For a brief, yet excruciatingly painful moment.

Dead in her tracks she stopped. Rin's face grew white with shock as her eyes dilated to that of black obsidian pearls once they had acknowledged their point of focus. The figure in the distance sent chills up and down her spine as her brain processed that which could not be possible. Considering the probability of her overwhelmed psyche throwing forth bizarre hallucinations, Rin tried to solidify reality by pronouncing the name that she had long wished would reward her with a response.

"K-Kohaku...?" the heated moisture of her breath reluctantly met the cold with reprieve.

Near one of the many houses and inns surrounding the school yard stood a young adolescent male. About her age, if not a little older, the boy wore his full head of black hair in an unfinished top-knot. Seemingly poor, a pale green haori cloaked the broad shoulders of his layered white yukatas that were tucked into his poorly black dyed hakama. What Rin had recalled as a scrawny pre-teen was now a clean-cut and full-grown man. The only indication of familiarity was found in his face. Widened, large brown eyes that nearly mirrored her own, as well as the light freckles that traced the cheekbones responsible for the gape between his lips, were both given in reaction to seeing her.

"...Rin?"

She barely heard the whisper of a voice that she never thought she would hear again.

Her lips quivered as she struggled to comprehend her surroundings.

It couldn't be.

 _It just couldn't be._

"How?" She nearly screamed as she took to a run towards him, towards Kohaku, willing to throw herself upon him in an unsightly fashion just to confirm that her eyes and ears did not deceive her.

 _What was going on? How could he be here? How could-_

the impact of his body against hers came more suddenly and strongly than what she had originally calculated. It would seem that he also had lunged forth to take her into his own arms. Warmth and strength met her with a force that she uncharacteristically welcomed. Suddenly, for a fraction of a second, everything felt okay.

"Kohaku... It can't be... I thought you were dead...," Rin hiccuped, trying hard not to cry, yet ultimately failing.

Sounding as if he was about to start shedding tears himself, the boy meekly replied into her shoulder, "I was certain you had died too..."

Rin looked up into his eyes for a long moment, studying him for a final confirmation as her hands remained latched to his haori. She finally spoke, betrayal now lacing her voice as her hand reached up to caress his face.

"Where have you been, Kohaku? Why did you have to leave me for so long by the sea?" Her eyebrows twitched, willing to drop down in anger, but refraining, "I had found your blood-stained armor ripped to shreds when I went out looking for you and I-"

"I'm so sorry...," he replied softly, lightly grabbing the hand that traced over his face, "...I was being hunted by a demon that I could not take down. My only choice was to fake my own death and to hide... I didn't want to risk it following me back to you. So, I waited..."

He sighed before finishing with saturated eyes, "But when I finally did return, you had disappeared."

Tears overflowed as Rin took in this miraculous information.

The gods had truly watched over them for all these years... She just hadn't realized it until now.

"Oh, Kohaku!" She embraced him once more, crying, before begging, "Please... Take me away from this place! Far away! After I had found your armor, I was captured and trafficked to a Geisha house in this godforsaken town and now-!"

"What?!" Kohaku exclaimed as Rin continued.

"-Within the week they want me to sell my body so that I can pay off my debt! I can't do it, Kohaku! I just can't! Please!"

Kohaku's grip tightened and now he held her with a force she had yet to experience.

"I won't let that happen! I promise you...," he trailed as his body began to shake with anger.

"Please...," Rin buried her face into his shoulder, muffling her voice, "Let's go... Right now..."

His body tensed for a moment before he forced a reply.

"Forgive me... I can't just yet... I have to make preparations...," Rin's heart froze as he continued his explanation, "I have to talk to the merchants and solidify my business in the area before I can make a clean break with the supplies that we will need. Can you wait three days?"

Though sickened by the thought of three more days of hell after witnessing such a blissful heaven, Rin concluded that it was the fourth day excluding this day, the day of the audition, that she would most likely be bid upon. And then that night, taken to satiate someone else's lust.

Reluctantly, she replied, "Yes, I can wait that long... But no longer..."

Kohaku pulled away to meet her eyes once more, "Meet me here at dusk on the third day... We will leave for the Northern territories.

Wiping away tears, Rin nodded, still slightly in disbelief and mildly torn apart.

"I have to go now. I work for an old villager on the outskirts of town, loading cargo during the night so...," Kohaku slowly confessed until he saw the sadness wash over her face, "Rin..."

She looked up at him numbly.

He whispered, "...I'll be back, I promise."

Tears welled up once more before she half-heartedly smiled, "Okay... I trust you."

And with that, he reluctantly rushed off, slowing to look back at her every now and then. And Rin, too, walked off in the direction of Kodachi, still unsure of the events that had just transpired. They seemed almost unreal.

Almost too good to be true.

Unbeknownst to either of them during the entire spectacle, high above in the looming tree tops, stood a tall and red-eyed Sesshoumaru who still waited patiently with one hand over Bakusaiga. His eyes were filled with nothing but pure anger.

 _"So...,"_ he quietly seethed, _"...This is the game he chose to play, is it?"_

He watched with annoyance as Rin stumbled off towards her house. In a way, this human had put a dent in his pride, though he would never admit it. She had not only suggested running away from her responsibilities as a Geisha, but she had also dared to suggest running away from her responsibility to _him_ and to _his cause_. She intended to betray their agreement.

 _"What a foolish woman,"_ he thought as she continued onward away from him, _"Even if she were to run away, does she truly think that I would let her live for such trespasses? Does she truly think she could ever escape me?"_

For a moment he recalled the putrid words and embraces exchanged between the two mortals just prior. And in that moment of recollection his eyes reignited. Though he refused the gods the pleasure of speaking it, truly, something in Rin's regard toward that human male put him on the brink of rampage.

He didn't like it.

God, he didn't like it.

Sesshoumaru couldn't even fathom the reasoning behind such anger, but there it was.

He growled as he peered in Rin's direction once more. She was almost out of sight when he finally softened his features.

Despite the blow to his pride, he knew too well that she would learn her lesson soon enough. For that boy, Kohaku, was nothing but a mirage of past attachment meant lead her away from her duty to the Heir of the West.

It was Naraku's childish way of halting his eventual succession to the throne.

Still gazing in her direction, condescendingly, yet somewhat sincere he muttered, "Such a pity," before taking to the night sky.

* * *

Once he was far out of sight, Kohaku began to oddly slow his steps, while his head dipped almost shamefully. A wash of tainted brown flooded his eyes as his skin began to turn fish-belly white.

 _Good job Kohaku._

A hollow, demonic voice resounded throughout his mind and body.

 _You will kill her, understood?_

"Yes, master," Kohaku's shallow voice responded instantly.

 _Good. See to it that there are no interruptions._

"Yes, master," he replied again.

Suddenly, Kohaku regained consciousness and stood straight up, looking all around himself, disoriented.

"Where am I? How did-? Oh well, I better get home soon or sister will be worried!"

Leaves rustling beneath his feet, Kohaku ran off, strangely chipper. Any indication that he recalled running into Rin could not be found.

* * *

 **So there you have it! Chapter 19! Things will be getting real exciting here pretty quick.**

 **Can't you taste it? :P I can't wait to see what happens...**

 **Please Review! Love you all and thanks for being patient!**


	20. Chapter 20: Bidding Potential

**Short chapter guys! But hey at least I updated soon right? :D Should I start the lemon countdown now? Probably within the next 5 chapters there will be a LEMON so warning (or teasing haha!) Enjoy this short chapter! Love yall!**

 **Chapter 20: Bidding Potential**

* * *

Cheeks as red as the dye of her lips. Yet her eyes were now devoid of any tears. Dehydration had apparently set in after Rin's break down the night before, as evidenced by her swelling finger tips and figure. However, the appearance of Kohaku had left her so shaken with anxiety and heartache that she couldn't bring herself to worry about the rather shallow things that a Geisha should.

Until last night, had she ever thought them to be so shallow?

She sat upon the mat of her room, staring blankly into her lap at the three grey gemstones that sat snug in their own perfect little hexagonal velvet boxes. Circular in shape and all taking up the space of both of her palms, they held upon their surfaces golden wires that weaved in and out of each other, decorating each individual jewel with hoops and loops, all in lovely origami symmetry. In the center of the wiring dips were perfectly round beads of purple and black quartz dangling, while the golden metal geisha wings gave a nice accent; stretching out from the back of the stone on either side.

These were the Mizuage Incitements.

Tomorrow, she was to give them out to her potential bidders and then the next day… They were to place their bids. After the audition, bid upon.

Good thing she wasn't long for this atrocious world. Once more, she would travel the coast and live peacefully with Kohaku. She smiled sadly before her lips curved down once more. Despite her now extreme distaste for becoming a true Geisha, and her extreme adoration for her lost love, Rin had to admit that she would miss the few people she had grown to trust over the years here. And for a split second Sesshoumaru crossed her mind.

Perhaps yes, she would even miss him too. Even though they both were openly tolerating each other just to reach their individual goals, she found the last few months to be a bit lonely without the tense excitement that he brought to her entertainment sessions.

Just before the dog demons had retreated to their negotiation period, she had felt herself wanting to grow closer to Sesshoumaru; wanting to figure out what truly went on in his head since he spoke so little. And since the deplorable demon was leashed to his father's expectations, Rin's fear of him began to wane ever so gradually, until there was none left.

She sighed openly as she covered the jewels with the lids of their sanctuaries, just in time for her Onee-san to enter her room.

"Ohayou, Onee-chan," Izayoi greeted with a small smile. It was evident to Rin that she had come bearing grave news.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Onee-san," Rin replied expectedly, beginning to close off her emotions, "I suppose you, Kikyou-sama, and the mothers have all decided...?"

Izayoi nodded lightly before shuffling into the room and kneeling on the zabuton facing Rin.

"It would seem...," she began, "...That the house mothers and Kikyou-sama find it suitable to have doctor Miroku-sama, theater director, Bankotsu-sama, and the president of the merchant society, Sato-sama fair bidding privileges for your mizuage."

Rin's heart tensed up at the thought of those men, "Sato-sama? But I have never met that man before, Onee-san..."

"I know... Which I found to be a bit strange, myself, even though he is the wealthiest lady's man in the district," Izayoi agreed, "Which is why, despite it not being my place to do so, I spoke up."

"What do you mean?" Rin's eyes lifted to her house-sister's.

"I convinced them to change the third prospect to... Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered, hesitantly.

"Wh-what?" Rin nearly dropped the fragile boxes. Even though she would be gone with Kohaku by the actual mizuage ceremony, the sheer thought of having to give one of these incitements to the ruthless demon General who hates humans had the ability make her sick with agitation... and light up with embarrassment.

"Don't pretend that it is such a strange occurrence, Rin," Izayoi warned, "Though it is not entirely acceptable yet, both myself and Kagome-san's auctions had been won by dog demons."

"Eh?" Rin's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Both you and Kagome-san?!"

Izayoi chuckled, "Yes, me by Inu-Taishou-sama and Kagome-san by Inuyasha-sama."

"B-b-but this is totally different, Onee-san!" Rin managed to find her logic through the startling bit of information, "Sesshoumaru-sama hates humans. The only reason I was made to serve him is because he is prideful and insensitive! Do you not worry for my safety if he... If he...," she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Izayoi's eyes traveled sadly up to Rin's face as she structured her own reasoning, "Sesshoumaru-sama is indeed very prideful. Most likely more prideful than insensitive. Regardless if he desires your mizuage or not, to not offer him a bidding token would undoubtedly displease him. Don't you agree?"

"I don't know...," Rin replied, turning her head away, suddenly remembering the inflamed kiss that they had shared once before, "I'm not so sure it would hurt his pride so much. This is simply human ritual after all. How could he find it even worth his time to analyze such silly things?"

"Silly? You would be shocked, Rin-chan," her mentor explained, "How we humans and dog demons communicate and show emotion are completely different. How you interpret Sesshoumaru-sama's character could be askew from how it truly is. If you ask me, I think that he has already come such a long way."

Rin widened her eyes just a bit before reconnecting them with Izayoi, "Are you saying that there's even a slight chance that Sesshoumaru-sama would bid on me...?"

Izayoi smiled, "Knowing the situation he's in and the kind of niceties that he has provided you, I would say maybe a bit more than slight. And even if he bids just to please his father, you should know that the sum of money that he could provide outdoes the other bidders by ten-fold."

"Are you serious?" Rin's breath hitched at the thought of so much money.

"Yes... I am very serious. Now, let's get you dressed and ready. You have to deliver all three of these incitements by early this evening."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it was a good time to change scenes!  
** **Will get you the next one very very soon! Can you tell the epic moment of epic moments is coming up? ;p**

 **See ya laterrrr! Review please! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Guilt

**Well, hello everyone! No, unfortunately I have not completed my book but I needed to make my rounds because I was getting too bored with it. So I thought I would start on this baby again. :) Sorry to have kept you waiting. As you know I'm about halfway into my book and so I will just be doing that on the side as well without going on hiatus any time soon.**

 **Please enjoy this next short chapter!**

 **Chapter 21: Guilt**

* * *

"B-but Onee-san, why must the Incitements be delivered tonight?!" Rin asked breathlessly as she quickly threw on the last requirement to her luxurious wardrobe. A pair of tall, jade-enclosed sandals, encrusted with real gold, finely molded in the shape of butterfly wings, that had been lent to her by gracious Izayoi-sama. This was only one extravagance of many that graced Rin's flesh on this evening, for Geisha must look their absolute best when delivering the Mizuage Incitements. The waves of her beauty should be so lovely and intense, so enticingly elegant, so amorously sweet, that it causes all males who have the privilege to look upon such a rarity to act boldly and impulsively in their desires to ravish it.

To taint it.

Rin scowled as her thoughts became saturated with such realities, all while resting her feet snugly into sandals that were worth three times the debt on her head.

"It is necessary," Izayoi-sama's soft voice elicited visible hot breaths as she stepped out into the chill of the early winter night. She turned her head towards her mentee, "The longer that your prospects have to ponder both your worth, and their competition, the greater amount they will bid."

Rin caught up but trailed just two feet behind Izayoi-sama as a sign of respect, "How do you suppose that, Onee-san?"

Izayoi smirked, "Just because you are a beautiful woman, Rin, does not mean that you can't think sensibly."

Rin's face dropped. She was flattered from the compliment, but also slightly embarrassed from neglecting to use her head before asking the question.

"Why don't you tell me why that is, Onee-chan," Izayoi teased as the two neared their first stop on the deliveries. Miroku's clinic.

The budding Maiko thought hard for but a brief moment before she gathered her wits enough to speak, "I suppose… That it's because the longer that a man goes without something he desires, the more likely he is to do all he can to attain it...? Maybe even foolishly so?"

Izayoi dipped her head in accordance with a satisfied smile, "Mmm, while we must care for and indulge our clients, our top priority is making money for Kodachi. The extra income that Geisha make goes towards better meals, amenities, and care for our fellow Geisha, Maiko, and servants."

Rin listened intently, beginning to understand.

"Because it is our superior services that draw in our clients, it is our _servicers_ that must be compensated," Izayoi continued while slowing her pace, "The fact that you and your fellow servants were able to eat both fish and rice, rather than just rice and miso over the past few years, is attributed to InuTaishou's generous bid as my Danna, and his continued sponsorship throughout our sessions."

The Maiko's eyes widened with understanding as both her and Izayoi stepped up onto the lantern lit porch of the clinic.

 _"So the dog demons are the sole reason for why I was able to live without hunger?"_ Rin thought as she began to see everything that she had found so grotesque just moments ago in a new light, _"As a matter of fact, have I ever really even given thought as to where I might be if Kodachi hadn't been the house to purchase me…?"_

Her chest tightened out of newfound guilt. Deeply, she inhaled, and forced herself to think of everything that was taken from her. To calm her indecisive spirit, she thought of Kohaku. Instantly, her indecisiveness fled from her.

Izayoi turned one last time to Rin, her soft smile piercing the young woman's soul along with her painful words, "You are part of something bigger than yourself when you are a Geisha at Kodachi. What you earn is more than just a paid debt. You also earn the humility and respect of those whom rely on you for their meals."

Rin gave her mentor a reluctant side glance. For the first time she realized that it was because of both the dog demons _and_ Izayoi that she was able to live and be fed for this long after being auctioned. She pondered this so much, in fact, that she was unable to notice the blatant hypocrisy that Izayoi decided to finally call out, herself.

"However, I suppose I'm not one to talk," Izayoi sighed.

Rin tilted her head a bit, but after a moment she understood the meaning.

"I know that I will be pursuing my own selfish desires soon. That I will be abandoning the others, Kodachi, and… you," Izayoi looked to the ground, crestfallen, with tears skillfully held back, "…I'll be taking away the most profitable client for my own happiness."

Wracked by guilt, Rin couldn't bring herself to say anything to help rectify her mentor's feelings. Instead, she simply placed a gentle, comforting hand upon Izayoi's back. To the detriment of her heart, Rin realized that she would be doing the same thing as Izayoi-sama… _only sooner_.

"That's why…," Izayoi confessed, "I really hope that you can change Sesshoumaru-sama…,"

The Maiko's heart skipped a dreadful beat, knowing full well where this was going. Even so, her cheeks ignited at the mention of his name.

"I… really do hope that when I'm gone, you can take my place in solidifying the relationship between the dog demons and-."

"Please… Onee-san…," Rin vaguely begged, looking away from the Geisha. A long and harsh silence grew between them.

Rin didn't have it in her heart to withstand any more guilt, and she knew full well that if she were to run away with Kohaku three days from now, that Izayoi would have no one to help ease her own conscience on the day of her escape.

 _If they both left, how feasible would it be for Kodachi to continue making enough to feed and house the servants?_

 _And how could she, Rin, not consider such things? Given that she had been one just months ago…_

Izayoi somehow managed to clear any trace of emotion from her face and whispered sincerely, pulling Rin from her spiraling thoughts, "Forgive me. Please forgive me. It is unfair for me to lay such burdens upon you."

"…No," Rin admitted sullenly, "You have paid your dues to Kodachi… To me as well. You deserve to let those burdens go,"

She gulped in her pause, "How dare I think it unfair when you were the one suffering so that I could be fed back then…"

For the first time since having even heard the name "Kodachi," _Rin reevaluated her decision to run away._

Somehow sensing the weight upon the Maiko's heart, Izayoi reached out her hand and caressed her whitened cheek, "…You are a beautiful woman, Rin. No matter what you have gone through, or may go through, please remember that."

Forcing a smile, Rin replied, "Thank you Onee-san."

And as they rang for the shaman, waiting for him to greet them so that they may bestow an Incitement, Rin's heart hardened from the emotional turmoil.

The moment of weakness and vulnerability had passed. If she had to commit a crime against anyone, it most definitely wouldn't be… it _couldn't be_ …

 _…against Kohaku._

No matter how hard it would be to continue facing Izayoi-sama and the others, it would be even harder to recognize that what she had always wanted to give to Kohaku, would have to be taken by someone else first.

She couldn't do that to him. Not after everything they had been through.

She just needed to not feel. Not for the servants, Geisha, Izayoi, or even Sesshoumaru. No attachments for three more days….

This was her only chance.

* * *

 **So... It looks like Rin is definitely going to run away. But what surprises await? We all know what Kohaku is up to... but what about the bids? How will Sesshoumaru react when he receives his incitement? Next chapter will tell!**

 **Love you guys, thanks for remaining faithful!**


	22. Chapter 22: Worthless

**Don't get used to such close updates ;P. Between six months ago and now, I do way more work at my job and can't afford to write 2,000 words every two days... (found that out today). But here you are! Because I lovems you guys :)**

 **Chapter 22: Worthless**

* * *

"The Kodachi visits are starting up again next week…," Inuyasha offered his statement up for conversation. The half demon leaned against a large boulder within the sanctity of the Inu Baths. Naked, legs extended, and arms crossed behind his head, he opened one golden eye into the direction of both his father and half-brother who shared the royal baths with him.

Sesshoumaru remained all the quieter, lost in thought, or simply ignoring the hanyou, while looking far west over the ridge that nestled against the hot springs.

"Hmm. Excited to see Kagome, are we?" InuTaishou teased.

"Nah," Inuyasha shrugged, letting a smirk escape his lips, "I'm excited to see Rin, personally. I hope she dances for us again."

The half-demon comedian sneered in Sesshoumaru's direction, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of his uptight sibling. And yet, despite the elder brother's spiked irritation, no feature worn upon his exterior gave any indication of the sort. This was especially impressive, given the level of annoyance that already emanated from his knowledge of Rin's naïve, and fatal, plan of escape.

"While I agree that she is lovely enough to warrant such hopes, I highly doubt that a possibility," InuTaishou took the situation into his own hands, "She has been training hard to become a Geisha, I hear… By Kikyou."

Inuyasha's ear twitched nervously.

The father eyed his youngest son for a moment before continuing, "Should the girl exceed expectations, whatever they may entail, Rin will be debuting on the night of the full moon."

His gilded, anticipating eyes now shot to his eldest son,

" _So she most likely will be busy with_ _ **other matters**_ _for quite some time."_

Sesshoumaru turned to face the greater dog demon, his face dripping with displeasure.

"I see straight through your intentions, father," he snarled lowly, "But falling prey to the frailty of human women is something that _you both_ are better suited to."

Both InuTaishou and Inuyasha frowned a bit. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched before he moved to stand from the bath, reaching out to retrieve a pelt-lined cloth from a nearby servant. The chill of this particular night was resilient.

"Besides," Sesshoumaru's voice filled itself with sadism, "If I truly wanted such a fragile thing for a bed mate, I would just take her and do with her as I wish… without any of the silly human games."

InuTaishou's brows furrowed as Sesshoumaru replied coldly over his shoulder, "When you have power, there's no need for convincing or for bidding."

With that, he dressed himself in daytime wear, equipped with his armor and swords, before leaping with ease down the cliff.

Shocked by such a display, Inuyasha threw his hand out to his father, "And you want _**him**_ to be the heir?! Are you crazy?!"

InuTaishou smiled, "It's all a façade, Inuyasha. Regardless of how well Sesshoumaru can make others cringe with his cruel ideas of power… in truth, he's battling with a nobler side of himself."

"Oh?" Inuyasha rested against his arms once more, "I'm not convinced."

"You may not have been able to sense it, but both Rin and Izayoi stepped onto our grounds just moments ago. Sesshoumaru left right when that girl's scent ascended the mountain side."

"I see… That explains it," Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Sesshoumaru's not one to leave in the middle of an argument… or go on patrol after a bath, for that matter."

~0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0~

"I'll wait here, you go on ahead," Izayoi proclaimed, sending Rin into a heated fit.

"What?! But you accompanied me to all of the others, Onee-san! Why not to Sesshoumaru-sama?!" Rin was sensing conspiracy, while the Inu guards at the front gates to the castle grounds were sensing madness; asking each other what the Generals could be thinking, admitting such rascally humans. A few shrugged, while a few others pointed out the congenial beauty radiating off of the well-dressed human women.

"I predict that my presence may hinder the situation. Sesshoumaru-sama is very prideful, and I suspect he would prefer such intimate and fragile matters to be handled privately," Izayoi answered profoundly.

Rin's cheeks flushed at her mentor's word choice. All she could do was manage a grudging nod before turning towards the darkened forest trail to the palace, lit merely by rounded orange lanterns with the kanji, "犬" painted upon them. Hesitantly, though not forgetting her grace and elegance, Rin trekked along the mountain side. Her hands in her sleeves, trembling, with the small velvet box teetering between unsure fingertips, Rin let out a tiring sigh.

The previous two candidates, Miroku the shaman, and Bankotsu the theater director, helped themselves to her incitements with pleasure. They also helped themselves to a good long analyzation of her figure and face, much to her shame. Both had graded her body with a satisfied smile and a couple of nods before assuring the women of their intent to participate.

A good sign, Izayoi had confirmed. But Rin's heart ached as if it wasn't.

" _Why am I so nervous now?"_ Rin asked herself as she grew even hotter, realizing that she hadn't reacted quite this messily with the other two, _"It's just Sesshoumaru-sama…"_

It's just the client she was assigned to at Kodachi. Just the demon who was sparing her for his father's approval. Just the man who…

Her heart jolted.

…Kissed her.

She gasped with surprise.

Just the one who…

Her heart pounded with sudden guilt. Guilt that she hadn't considered before.

…she had made a pact with for the achievement of their goals.

Rin could only manage to throw one hand over her mouth with indignity when, in a gust of demonic wind, the great lord, one of three generals residing within the dog demon castle, landed but six inches from her fluttering eyelids.

Her breath hitched as she stumbled backwards, nearly falling over in the process.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama…," she breathed with emotion-filled cracks in her voice as her eyes traveled up to his. It had been so long since she had seen him, so long since their negotiations had started, and ended, that she had forgotten just how striking he was. Like a deer in the headlights, she just gawked at his attracting features, mesmerized, before she skillfully reeled herself in. But her hormones didn't even have a chance to rage, given the look upon the majestic, fair-skinned face of Sesshoumaru.

Bitter fiery orbs pierced her gentle, admiring ones.

The slightest feeling of fear, given from his corrupted expression, was enough for Rin to dip into an orthodox bow.

"P-please pardon the intrusion, Sesshoumaru-sama, I did not wish to interrupt your evening."

 _She hadn't seen him this unapproachable in quite some time…_

Rin could feel his eyes scouring over her submissiveness, his dominating aura unrelenting.

Finally, he broke the silence, " _Unfortunately, you have._ _What do you want?_ "

The chill in his voice was very apparent to Rin's sensitive frame.

Bravely, she regained her posture, still refraining from looking him in the eye as she held out the small, velvet box. Her silk, embroidered sleeve slinked back pathetically from her shaking. In spite of her confusion that had developed from the unexpected sourness of the conversation, Rin managed to fulfill her purpose for the visit,

"I would like to please ask your consideration…," she issued a light pause to indicate the meaning of her offer, "…three moons from now. If you are at all interested, honorable Sesshoumaru-sama, I would be very humbled."

Another moment of silence engulfed the atmosphere between her and the dog demon. Until,

" _Interested?"_ He replied indignantly, _"What an amusing proposal… Wishing for me to bid upon something that is worthless?"_

Rin's eyes widened, and before she could manage a response, another rush of wind left her alone once more on the barren road to the castle.

She just stared straight ahead. Even as her raven locks settled back into place from the rush of power, she could only look far off into the distance. It was the startling plop of tears upon her hands that reawakened Rin to her present. She looked down, analyzing the milky white water, on account of her make-up, that began to stain her small palms. Quickly, and quietly, she dabbed what she could from her reddening face, returned the velvet box to her sleeve (as to forget about it), and turned back towards the front gate.

Rin could have guessed that Sesshoumaru had felt that way on such matters. But for some reason, him saying it made it very real. Even though she had no intention of giving her Mizuage to anyone but Kohaku, hearing that it was a worthless attribute, hearing it from Sesshoumaru, rather, was far more painful than what she could have reasonably expected. Despite the niceties that had been conveyed to her by everyone else since she became a Maiko, and despite Izayoi's comforting compliments to her earlier that evening… Because _he_ was the one who had said it, Rin, at that moment, genuinely felt worthless.

As she grew closer to Izayoi, she firmed herself up, though sloppily so.

"How was it?" Izayoi asked, mildly concerned at Rin's forced demeanor.

"He won't be bidding," Rin whispered, as she hurried on ahead past her concerned mentor, willing the world to just disappear.

"What?" Izayoi pleaded for an explanation, hurrying after her. But Rin remained numbly mute for the remainder of the night.

And for what other reason besides her apparent regard for Sesshoumaru's opinion, she did not know…

~0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0~

Sesshoumaru landed atop a huge willowing tree. His veins were searing with well contained anger as he watched the crying mortal from a distance.

" _Damn her,"_ he thought as he forced his conscience into submission.

Sesshoumaru's heart and mind were at odds, and all because of that one lowly mortal. Because of Rin.

" _Damn her for her humanity, for her disloyalty, for her naiveté. What sickening weakness…,"_ He glowered down upon her petrified form even still, his thoughts running on, _"Damn that fragile innocence. That soft and frail beauty. Damn her longing to be with another."_

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's spirit calmed, and he regained his composure. He now understood why he was acting the way that he was.

"I want her," he whispered in amazement, clearly disgusted with himself, as he continued to watch the humans take their leave.

Indeed, he wanted her. But it wasn't just that.

He detested the fact that she was willing to leave and never return. That she was okay with never seeing him again.

And the words he had spoken to her just prior were the physical manifestations of his wrath, composed entirely of these acknowledgements. Her desire to leave the Western Lands. Her intent to go back on her agreement with him. And…

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the thought.

…her longing for someone other than himself.

He couldn't understand why he harbored such possessive feelings for a mere mortal woman, but he knew that, at present, it was sorely displeasing.

However, he mused, it wasn't as if Rin would be able to successfully escape. That Kohaku was undoubtedly a puppet of Naraku's, conjured up to dispose of her.

Letting out a menacing growl, Sesshoumaru turned towards the castle. Because while his demonic nature beckoned him to let Rin reap the fatal consequences of her blind actions, he knew too well that whether it be for the girl's sake, or for the sake of his pride in crushing Naraku's scheme, he would not allow that boy to bring her any harm.

* * *

 **Well that was a little harsh, Sesshoumaru! But good for you for realizing your damn feelings finally. At least to some extent. Will he interpret these feelings... appropriately? or not? How will the audition go? What about Rin's escape? Find out next chapter :)**

 **Love you guys! Review please!**

 **Also, I have a 12 page doujinshi of the Sesshoumaru Rin couple on my DA. You should go check it out and tell me what you think. it's www . keruwase . deviantart . com**

 **Go to gallery, and then click on the "The Splitting Threads of Fate" doujinshi folder. :)**

 **Hope you like guys! There are lemons in it btw ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Escape

As always... super sorry for the huge delay. Just haven't had time or inspiration lately well, until today! Please enjoy chapter 23! :)

* * *

Distant and numb. For the last day and a half Rin had been doing all she could to just get through her daily lessons and chores without giving away her weighted conscience. All so that she could seamlessly make it to this moment.

Letting out a shaky breath, Rin hesitantly reached her hand into the Kodachi Storehouse Pantry barrels, stuffing the linen cloth knapsack – made with poor craftsmanship from old servant garments – full of nori wrapped dried fish, left over rice balls, and crisp mint leaves. Her conscience pulled at her as she stole from the reserve, but she knew she needed as much as she could reasonably carry. After all, winter was upon the West, and it couldn't be poorer timing for her escape with Kohaku.

She dipped her head to look at the sky through the single wooden-barred window of the storehouse, analyzing the position of the setting sun. Inhaling deeply, Rin realized that, soon, she would just be a memory here in the Western Lands. A memory to her friends, house mothers, mentor, and to the dog demons. Rin shook her head as to force the thoughts to the back of her mind, and gathered the last of the rations she could carry. She trotted carefully out into the cold and damp courtyard, making a break for the outer fence of the Okiya at her first chance.

"I'm sorry…," she muttered under her breath as she jumped the wooden paneled fence, veined with decaying vines and clematis blooms. Her mind flickered to silver hair and sharp golden eyes for but a moment. Until she rid herself of it.

Rin ran breathlessly along the trashed and foul-smelling alley between Geisha houses, her socks and sandals wet with a mixture of rain, soppy garbage, and old alcohol before emerging to the lit and bustling streets of the entertainment district.

The hard part was over.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, perched perfectly and well-balanced atop the same tree from nights before, grimaced as Rin's womanly scent filled his nostrils. He turned his head to the south, only centimeters, enough for his eyes to fully lock on her galloping frame. Kohaku was standing idly to the north, and had been there for awhile now; waiting lifelessly. Sesshoumaru, on more than one account, had developed the itch to slay the boy prior to their second meeting, but the dog demon was not that imprudent. If the girl didn't witness the rest of the night for herself, she'd never forgive him for taking the boy's life. And for some reason, that bothered him.

"Kohaku!" She shouted, with delight in fact, which further irritated him.

However, vengeance was due, and it would be carried out by Kohaku: the lowly human boy she intended to betray her lord and master for. And with that thought, Sesshoumaru calmed himself. Yes, Rin would be face to face with her worst fear – her worst nightmare – on this night. That boy was to kill her, or at least maim her to the point of no return in the Geisha realm; something that would guarantee problems between Sesshoumaru and his quest for the throne.

For a second he felt an ounce of empathy for the bright-eyed and ever-trusting human woman. He leaned back into the tree, eyeing her ecstasy as she hugged Kohaku. But, almost as quickly as it had come over him, the sympathy evaporated. He scowled. After all, she had the choice to prevent this reality, and she chose not to do so. This heavy consequence was on Rin's shoulders, and hers alone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed over the pair as they began to make their way through the rice fields; towards the East. Slowly and meticulously they wandered off, looking around, alert and cautious, despite already being found.

It was only once the outer forest had consumed both mortals into its freezing and clammy center did Sesshoumaru reluctantly follow.

* * *

The branches and thorns of nearby bushes and trees attempted to obstruct their escape. Rin's arms and legs, lightly red with scratches, were protected only by the now soiled kimono that Sesshoumaru had given to her months ago. Every now and then she would take care to keep it in tact, but torn stitches became evident, adding yet another weight to her guilt-laden conscience. But, with Kohaku in front of her, and leading her carefully by the hand through thickets and fields and valleys, she was able to silence her guilt with greater aptitude than before.

She was free.

Free to roam the world, to swim the oceans, to live a life with the only one she had ever truly loved.

Despite the cold upon her fingers, nose, and ears. Despite the aching of her back and legs...

She was happy.

No more people to please.

No more smiles to fake.

Free.

And as she took a deep breath of happiness, wafting the scent of winter and rain, Kohaku slowed to a stop. They ended up in a barren field – about thirty minutes outside of the village – filled with grasses, brown and crunchy from the cold. The dew drops of the night were threatening to become icy crystals the brighter the stars grew, leading to smoky breaths and shivering limbs.

Rin looked up at Kohaku who stood dead in his tracks, seemingly staring straight ahead.

"Kohaku?" She huffed, still catching her breath from their consistent jogging.

But he remained silent, and still. Eerily still.

"Kohaku, what's going on?" She whispered, suddenly cautious, "Do you hear something?"

Then, he let go of her hand reluctantly, and positioned it over the tattered leather handle of his demon hunting scythe, stowed warmly beneath his sash.

Rin took a hesitant step back as he turned around. Her heart thundered throughout her entire frame, as loud as a demon's roar, as she met his stare.

Brown eyes, bleak and blind, grazed hers with nary an expression nor emotion.

"Ko-haku?" She choked, willing away her sudden distrust. It must be something behind her. They must be in danger or... something.

When she turned to look, convinced by her own delusions, the scythe swiped downward clipping the ends of her raven locks, and nearly missing her left shoulder when she turned back.

In horror, Rin fell to the ground, eyes wide, immovable.

"What are you-?" She mumbled too low for anyone but her to hear. And with that, he took another malicious swing.

Ducking swiftly, though clumsily, and darting to the right, Rin managed to gain her footing and ran as fast as she could towards the rim of the forest. Her legs strained under the adrenaline. She couldn't feel them. She couldn't think. All she could comprehend was that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. And all she could do was run. Attempt to survive.

Kohaku's footsteps pounded like drums behind her, growing louder and louder, while innocent tears formed and poured down Rin's face, stinging her skin as the warm salt dried cold upon her pores.

"What's wrong, Kohaku?! I don't understand!" She blubbered hopelessly.

Her moistened eyelids created misperceptions, allowing a rock in her path to go unnoticed. Her right foot innocently rammed against the rough surface, causing Rin to gasp in pain. Before she could even acknowledge the situation, she found herself upon the ground, having tumbled disgracefully into the knee-high grass.

Landing on her back, she looked up, numbly, at the crescent moon and stars.

Suddenly the world seemed so quiet. So peaceful. Perhaps this was a defense mechanism. One that was trying to take her mind off of the fact that she was going to die...

...by the hand of the one she had loved for her entire life.

And while every other thought seemed so far out of reach… the moon, thousands upon thousands of miles away, completed itself within her mind for form the face of her dog demon patron, Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened with fresh tears.

 _Why now?_ She thought, stunned by her mind's tricks.

And then, shadow. Kohaku now loomed over her, glaring at her, with that familiar emptiness in his eyes. Rin, having accepted her fate, just stared up at him, expressionless, as he raised his scythe.

"Kohaku…," she mouthed, her voice choppy and high pitched from the cold, "...Please."

But her plea fell on deaf ears as he released his strength, arm and wrist falling with power towards her neck. She didn't even have the time to prepare for the sting of death when a bright neon green light illuminated her vision; Cracking and hissing sounds enveloping her ear drums.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the limp body of Kohaku flying off of her with the crack of a whip. A bright green whip. And she recognized it.

Shivering loudly against the renewed silence of the wilderness, Rin slowly sat up, analyzing her being, before finally looking behind her. She knew what she would see, or rather, _who_ she would see, but she hoped with all of her heart to be wrong. She couldn't bear facing him again. However...

A towering figure strode towards her from at least fifty yards away.

Him.

Sesshoumaru-sama. Tall, proud, handsome, and…

She gulped as she realized that he was angry. So angry that his eyes had metamorphosed to bright crimson. A rare sight.

But within seconds her heart had wrenched her away from fear, from turmoil, from guilt. Instead it placed her in front of the lifeless body of her lost loved one, Kohaku, who laid before her, a perfect cut out in the middle of his chest from where he was struck by Sesshoumaru's poison whip.

Before she could grasp it, grasp anything, Rin was wailing. Unreservedly crying. Her sorely red face pressed itself firmly into his clothing and her arms fought to hold him to her body. Rin couldn't care less that Sesshoumaru was nearing her – eyeing her like prey – from behind. She couldn't care less that Kohaku had just tried to purge her from this world.

The fact was... that everything she had to look forward to had shattered right before her eyes. Everything was an illusion. She was destined to live a life with no meaning. A life molded to serve the happiness of others.

And she could not fathom what went wrong.

 _Why did Kohaku turn on her?_

 _Why did Sesshoumaru-sama-?_

The crunching of grass just next to her cut her thoughts short. Glistening brown eyes shot open wide, taking in, just inches away from her knelt figure, Sesshoumaru. She didn't look up, she only squeezed tighter, continuing to cry. Quickly, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into Kohaku's kimono. She didn't care what happened to her now. All she could feel was anguish. All she wanted was death.

Surprisingly calm, Sesshoumaru's voice reached her ears, "You foolish girl. Could you not see through such an obvious trick?"

Rin only sobbed as Sesshoumaru leaned down and stretched two fingers towards Kohaku's neck, removing an off pink shard. Almost instantly, when the contact had been cut off between jewel and body, Kohaku's remains turned to ash. Rin jumped with surprise and released the cloth that had been wrapped around him.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru analyzed the jewel curiously, "So this is how he does it..."

Rin lifted her face to eye the splintered rock before sobbing into her dirtied sleeve, "What is going on?" She asked the question to no one in particular, dejectedly.

Sesshoumaru's expression soured once more, her voice reminding him of her betrayal.

"I just spared you from consequences that you most certainly deserved," the dog demon growled, "That cowardly demon, Naraku, sought to use this puppet, your precious Kohaku, to lure you away from me..."

Rin looked up at him, his eyes burning with resentment as he continued, "And in completing such, he thought he would be able to drive a wedge in between my father and I."

Despite this being a fact, Sesshoumaru knew there was another motive. He recalled Naraku accusing him of having feelings for Rin. And that, above anything else, he had concluded, was most likely the driving force behind this scheme. That demon had always been particularly fond of destroying bonds.

She nodded lightly, still in disbelief.

It was all a trick. That's all this Kohaku was. A puppet. She had fallen for demon magic. How could she have been so stupid? To think that Kohaku had faked his death? She shook her head in shame, realizing that she had indulged her grieving mind for Kohaku, for her freedom, to the point of sheer idiocy. To the point of taking the kindness of others for granted. The depression within her soul swelled.

Rin swallowed her tears before positioning herself into a bow. Shaking, she sputtered, "F-forgive me, my lord, for turning my back on you, on our agreement. I... am most undeserving to be in your presence."

Tears began falling once more, making her even colder. All the while, Sesshoumaru merely stared, unsympathetically, down at her.

"And...thank you... for saving me," her shivering body and voice conveyed her sincerity, "...You had every right to just let him kill me."

After moments of silence and sobbing, Rin finally looked up into his eyes once more. His now golden orbs still had not left her. His chastising stare bore into her soul, still unrelenting.

Though, finally, he spoke, "You are to do as I say from now on."

Meekly, she looked up at him with surprise.

His pupils narrowed, "You are to go only where I _allow_ you to go. You are to do only what I _allow_ you to do. I will not tolerate losing my inheritance to your daydreams and lack of judgment."

With that, the dog demon reached down and grabbed her by the neck of the kimono, pulling her roughly up to him.

"Have I made myself clear?" He snarled, nostrils flaring.

Instinctively, she broke eye contact and replied in whisper, "Yes, my lord," before placing her forehead against his chest, and crying once again.

She mourned Kohaku...

...And she mourned her fate.

* * *

thanks guys for all the favorites, follows, and comments! As always, I love reviews! Please let me know what you think! :)


	24. Chapter 24: Discussion

**Sorry for the short chapter! But it just fell right for the next chapter's set up! Please enjoy! And thank you to the owners of all of the honest and long reviews telling me how excited and happy with my writing that you all are. It seriously makes my day!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 24: Discussion**

* * *

Rin stared longingly, soullessly, at the paneled ceiling as echoes of female voices bounced back and forth from behind the room's standard privacy sheet. The voices of Kikyo-sama, Kaede-sama, Urasue-sama, and Izayoi-sama took hurried turns expressing their opinions of how to address the situation.

"Clearly we have a problem!" Urasue, one of the housemothers, interjected, "She was supposed to be the gem of the industry! Our house would have experienced exponential growth! But now…,"

Rin winced, but not from the conversation that was taking place to her left. A wave of pain had shot from her bandaged ankle up towards her calf and it had caught her off guard. Since last night, even walking was a chore for the young Maiko.

 _Last night…_ , Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru had saved her from demon magic. From Kohaku. A puppet trick made up by the same demon that had tried to lay a hand on her during her first entertainment session with Sesshoumaru and his friends. Naraku. Her expression softened.

Sesshoumaru-sama had saved her then too.

Tears lined her eyes as her numbed emotions began to thaw. Her previous goal of becoming one of the best, clean Geishas in the industry – back before the true reality had hit her like a ton of bricks – was at stake. At this rate, she'd be lucky to not be kicked out of Kodachi.

"We need to forget the audition, as well as the debut production, ever existed," Kikyo stated calmly, "While another house may grab the attention for awhile, your true sights should be set on the men who are still eager to bid for your daughter tonight."

Quiet. Only stunned silence, Rin estimated, before Kaede-sama spoke up.

"I think to forget the entire thing. If we can't get the most of her, then why not postpone?" She scoffed before stating, "Or sell her off the property now to the highest bidder? Perhaps that would be better than risking her running off and blemishing our reputation again."

"House mother…," Izayoi said reservedly.

"That would be quite a waste of talent," Kikyo followed Izayoi's tone, "What she has done is deplorable, but don't forget that she came back. Injured, angry, and ashamed, perhpas… but the result is still the same."

"Maybe if we wait until the next debut…," Urasue pondered out loud, looking for reassurance.

"Now you are free to do what you want," eyes closed, Kikyo offered, "But remember that you risk injuring the product's reputation if you delay sale."

"Yes," Izayoi affirmed, "If you were to wait now, the gossip would undoubtedly envelop whether Rin was, indeed, still a virgin or not."

Silence. Rin scowled.

"I suppose that is true...," Kaede accepted, sighing, "So then what would the excuse be for her missing the audition, then?"

"You already have a valid one," Urasue rolled her eyes, "She broke her ankle while… rushing along the stone pathways of the inner courtyard."

"But then shouldn't we delay the mizuage for the same reason?" Kaede eyed her counterpart, irritated.

"No," Izayoi stated, bluntly, "The man who takes her won't be interested in her ankle, and Rin shouldn't be expected to use it during the ceremony, anyway…," she paused, "… Intercourse is highly recommended to be straight forward during this occasion, afterall."

Rin's eyes widened. She was utterly disgusted. But she bit it back, and stowed such feelings away deep within her soul and heart. This was her life now. Forever. It was time to accept it.

"And there is no doing away with Rin once she pays off her debt," Kikyo proclaimed indignantly, garnering surprised and challenging glances from the housemothers.

Izayoi looked at her quizzically before Kikyo answered the room's stares,

"While I would have taken the opportunity to bring her to my own house once you all decided to rid yourselves of her, the honorable Sesshoumaru-sama had stated, upon their arrival to my door, that unless she remains beneath the roof of Kodachi, he will do all he can to shut down both of our Okiyas."

The young Maiko's head shot towards the privacy curtain, heart skipping a beat.

 _Sesshoumaru did that? For her?_

She'd like to think, anyway, but more than anything, the threat was most likely formed to further his own goals.

"You have to be lying," Kaede hissed, "The son of Izayoi's danna…, who isn't even bidding on her, dares to-"

"Kaede-sama…," Izayoi interrupted, getting better at sharing her opinions to her barely superiors, "I know that discipline is a very important, and steadfast thing… But why would your discipline consist of something that is mutually detrimental to your own house?"

"Mm?" The old woman inquired begrudgingly.

"Keep Rin as a Geisha… and continue making money off of her talents. Find another way to teach her a lesson."

Silence ensued once more. For much much longer this time.

"Aye, well…," Finally, Kaede conceded, "Urasue and I shall give more thought to the matter. But for now, prepare the telegrams to send for bidding."

"As you wish," Kikyo smiled, bowing lightly.

And then, the privacy curtain moved to reveal both of Rin's housemothers. They immediately looked to her. Eyeing her up and down as if to evaluate her true worth to the house, before shuffling out of the room.

Rin finally exhaled. She hadn't realized just how anxious she had been throughout the entire conversation. And now she was anxious for another reason. Tonight, she would give herself to one of three men… And after that, her reputation within the house of Kodachi, and even to Sesshoumaru-sama, could never be the same.

* * *

That night, Inutaisho happened upon an idle Sesshoumaru, who was watching disinterestedly as a messenger hopped back onto his one-horse chariot with letter in hand. Within seconds the human male shouted, "Yah!" commanding the horse to head back towards the inner city.

"Oh?" Inutaisho sneered, "Did you change your mind?"

"Hmph," Sesshoumaru scoffed, whipping around and pushing past his father,

"You mistake me for a far lesser sort. I am merely doing as you wish until you decide to give me what is rightfully mine, father."

* * *

The moon slowly grew higher as the four messengers filed in from four vastly different areas, professions, and interests to the ever-awaiting house of Kodachi.

After reading the final telegram, Izayoi's eyes widened. Slowly, she rotated her body, along with Kikyo, to face the others; who were waiting expectantly. The two mentors were now looking to Rin, Kaede, Urasue, Kagome, and Cesaria. Rin, expectedly, was in her own corner. No one had opted to stand near her, and, unfortunately, she was going to have to get used to it. Ostracizing was a part of the shame of discipline. No one wants to stand near a traitor.

Izayoi finally spoke, "Incredible. Simply. Rin's mizuage…," she paused, comparing the telegrams just to be sure with Kikyo looking over her shoulder, "Her… mizuage will be going for ¥25,000,000 yen…"

Time stopped. The color in Rin's face ebbed, and her nervous fingers stopped fidgeting for just a moment. Not from disgust or anxiety… but from pure shock.

25,000,000 yen…

Five million yen more than Izayoi-sama's mizuage had been sold to Inutaisho for.

 _A record-breaking sale._

Everyone else seemed to share the same stunned face. And even more so as Izayoi uttered the next, crucial bit of information.

"And, it has been sold to… the Honorable Bankotsu-sama."

* * *

 **Okay guys, don't get mad, and don't get to excited. But the next round is coming soon. I will be writing the next chapter very very soon. I love you all! Thanks for so many kind words. I owe you all for the confidence I have in my writing now, truly! Please continue to review! My love language is "words of affirmation" ;) But if you don't like it, please don't hesitate in your desire to criticize. I will welcome constructive criticism with open arms.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Winning Bid

**Man I'm spoiling you guys so soon after the two month hiatus, soon I'll be getting hate mail for sure but...**

 **Please enjoy "Chapter 25: The Winning Bid" for now :)**

* * *

She swallowed hard and with difficulty as her mouth went dry. Rin's gaze trailed to her fingers, of which started to nervously fidget once more. The other six women in the room could only stare at her with amazement. And the first one to speak moments later was Urasue, who barely managed a whisper to the Kaede,

"…Could you imagine what she would have gone for if she hadn't hurt her foot?"

Kikyo smiled, "Congratulations, Rin. While the obstacles leading up to this moment were far from desirable, your womanly charm seems to have pulled through for you."

"Yes, congratulations," Izayoi half-smiled. Rin glanced up to meet her eyes, before swiftly putting her head back down. She could tell that Izayoi felt betrayed by her. It was this reason, and this reason alone, for why her mentor hadn't ran across the room to embrace her in celebration.

"Well…!" Cesaria piped up to lighten the mood for the occasion, "She needs to get ready!"

"Yes, well," Kikyo started, "I'll leave the rest to you all for the evening. I have my own house to manage, after all."

Kagome turned her attention sullenly to the floor, even as Kikyo's stare trailed over her in passing.

"Rin," Kikyo called, as if suddenly remembering something. She gained a respective acknowledgment from the shivering Maiko before finishing, "…Stay calm, and just let him guide you. It will be over before you realize it."

To maintain some level of politeness, Rin's head dipped in a single nod.

* * *

"Impossible," Sesshoumaru muttered with rising annoyance; golden eyes sweeping over the clumsy and lowly demon messenger in front of him.

"I apologize, my lord," the messenger, (recruited by Sesshoumaru, himself, for the purpose of relaying the bidding outcome) informed, "But the bids had capped at twenty-five million, making Bankotsu of the theater district the highest bidder."

Angry eyes ricocheted over the greenish-blue body of the robust messenger.

"As I said, impossible," Sesshoumaru now seethed visibly.

"M-my lord?" The monster shivered as patronizing eyes sent chills up his spine.

Sesshoumaru turned away, deciding to answer the low-life's confusion for the sake of maintaining his pride, "I had bid twenty-nine."

The green eyes of the demon grew wide as Sesshoumaru's form morphed itself into a bright white light, and shooting across province. Even as he flew, he seethed unrelentingly, and it annoyed him.

 _Why was he allowing himself to be this way?_

Sesshoumaru couldn't decipher even as he propelled himself towards the house of Kodachi. Was it because he, _The_ Lord Sesshoumaru, the young and prodigal General of the Western provinces, couldn't stand to lose even under false pretenses?

 _Or_ … was it because the thought of Rin sharing physical affections with another man wasn't something he could trust himself to deal with rationally?

These fleeting thoughts, like all others, dissipated rapidly with the skilled subjugation brought on by his demonic nature.

He smirked mid-flight.

How absurd. After all, by nature he was a territorial being. Of course… It made sense….

 _He just wanted to be the one to make her scream_ _ **first**_ _._

That's all these trivial thoughts amounted to.

At least, that's what he would force to become truth.

* * *

Freshly cut and shined nails shook uncontrollably upon the primped mattress stuffed with crane feathers and Bonata cotton. White, soft, and pure, Rin's assigned bed deceived her with rolls of comfort – a silken hand beckoning her to calm her nerves. But she could not. The darkened room, lit dimly by the crystal blue hue of the moon – shining bright enough to pierce the papered window coverings of the room's rosewood panels – seemed to swallow her more and more after each passing minute.

The scent of shaved bamboo filled Rin's nose as she inhaled deeply. She wondered whether the tatami flooring of the large open space was shaking as well, or if it was limited to her. She threw her head right to try and take in another distraction.

To focus on such fine and trivial things now just proved her inability to cope with what lay ahead. Rin shut her eyes tightly, trying to scour for daydreams.

Dressed in nothing more than a silken ivory gown, loosely tied beneath her heaving bosom, and lying face up upon a stiff Takamakura pillow, Rin simply waited.

She had arrived an hour prior to the scheduled engagement, readying herself in the back with the handmaidens of the common house – a facility often rented by Okiyas for these particular arrangements. Now, she estimated Bankotsu-sama to come in at any moment. At any moment…

From the left she heard the sliding door of the entrance hall, and immediately Rin turned her face back dead center to stare at the ceiling. During these fragile moments, Geisha were expected to be perfectly still, like a doll, only until permitted otherwise by her purchaser.

"I see, thank you," she heard the deep and melodic tones of Bankotsu's voice carrying across the room, meant to address the kneeling handmaiden who had undoubtedly opened the door for him. These tones were only slightly familiar to Rin; though largely unfamiliar. And it was the unfamiliarity that bothered her.

A couple of steps, and then the door slid shut once more, blocking out the dancing lights of the hallway lanterns, while simultaneously welcoming suffering silence.

Rin did all she could to calm her nerves, even as the padded footsteps of socked feet drew ever nearer.

Then, she heard the shuffling of his yukata as he kneeled just beside her. The few inches between them felt like shockwaves. Shockwaves of splitting tension.

"At ease," he finally whispered, with slight laughter in his voice. But Rin could not be so easily convinced.

"…Look at me," he commanded gently, pulling Rin from her dissociative trance.

Her soft, doe brown eyes crept up to his blackened blue ones. His yukata, a pale green accompanied by a swirling cream-embroidery pattern, was opened from his neck down to abdominals. And his face. A chiseled jawline offset by smooth tan skin, and a reassuring – though lustful – smile.

At eye contact, Rin had the greatest temptation to look away. But she didn't. She obeyed. And her heart ached.

"Don't be nervous," he prompted, offering a caress along the hem of Rin's robe. The first of many trespasses, meant to break the ice between the natural space that male and female are accustomed to leaving between each other.

Rin gulped as Bankotsu's expression turned more serious.

"Allow me," he whispered as he slid forward to lean over Rin.

As his hands began to methodically, and masterfully part the V of her gown, Rin shook with fear and apprehension. She finally willed herself to stop thinking, but her heart shot up to her throat, warning her of the shame and uncertainty that was to come.

 _No…_ She thought, but that's all that came forth from her soul.

The cool fabric slid off of her shoulders, exposing the upper half of her body to him.

Bankotsu pulled her upright, examining her neckline, clavicles, and finally down to her breasts, before trailing back up to her eyes, which were now downcast and guarded by moist lashes.

Lustfully, the man moved to pull her into his chest, pressing his warm and ready body into her cold and reluctant one. Rin gasped as he laid a kiss upon her jaw, then upon her neck. His lips were hot and left a tranquilizing effect upon her nerves, but the caress of this stranger frightened her. A firm and strong palm cupped her thigh, and began to maneuver skillfully up towards her most private of areas.

 _Wait!_ She screamed in her mind, even as she feigned lustful sedation on the outside. How stupid. She knew he wouldn't wait. And she knew that there was no-

 ** _BAM!_**

The door to the hall slammed open, causing Rin to jump in surprise, and Bankotsu to pause his conquest efforts. The two turned to locate the source of the offending noise.

 _It can't be,_ Rin thought, her mind a blur as her eyes laid upon the figure in the doorway.

As if the world had crashed in around her, Rin could only sit and watch as the improbable unfolded before her. And in that moment she couldn't tell if she welcomed the shadow of the looming, silver-haired demon that stood solidified in the doorway, or if she dreaded it.

Sesshoumaru stared down at them with stoic disapproval. Obviously disgusted by their proximity, and the state that Rin was currently in.

"Do you mind?" Bankotsu threw at the demon, unfazed by the fact that this particular one was one of the most powerful in the land.

Cocking his head to the side just a little, Sesshoumaru began his stride forward.

"Hmph," Bankotsu stood, readjusting his yukata. Although he was unable to anticipate the swift, clawed hand that shot past his line of sight, grabbing him by the base of his black braid.

"Get out," the growl of Sesshoumaru came forth. But before Bankotsu could be given ample time to act, Sesshoumaru threw him across the room.

Bankotsu gasped on impact and grunted as he tumbled and slammed into the side walls of the establishment; gripping his arm as he struggled to get to his knees. With rage, Bankotsu glared at Sesshoumaru – who met his challenge ten fold.

Rin pulled up her gown quickly as she watched, in awe.

"You dog demons…," Bankotsu gasped again, catching his breath, "Always such sore losers. I won fair and square. You can't just barge in here without repercussions!"

Rin looked up and along the form of the towering Sesshoumaru, who appeared to stand guard over her.

"Ah," Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk, "But I can. This girl is rightfully mine to do with as I please."

"Hmph!" Bankotsu gulped, "What a joke! I was escorted here by her mentor, even! How could I not-"

"Humans are such unreliable creatures," Sesshoumaru indulged, running his poisonous nails through his fine hair, "So much so that they can't even be trusted to travel down a common road to deliver a message."

"…What are you getting at?" Bankotsu snapped.

"I outbid you…," Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly, and with a snarl, as he lifted his nose to look down upon the confused human male. Rin's eyes grew wide at the statement.

 _Sesshoumaru… had bid on her? But what he had said before…_

 _Was this sort of thing really worthless to him, then…?_

Suddenly the memory of the kiss that she and Sesshoumaru had shared flashed through her mind, encouraging her face to grow bright red.

"So…," the dog demon continued passively, "I suggest you leave while you still have the chance."

Bankotsu gritted his teeth, still eyeing the challenger to his right even as a handmaiden rushed in, falling on her knees in bow,

"Please forgive me, Bankotsu-sama! I could not prevent Sesshoumaru-sama from entering soon enough!"

Bankotsu threw his anger at her shamelessly, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I am terribly sorry, sir, but seems there was a misunderstanding with the bids, and… and I'm afraid I have been instructed to ask you to leave on behalf of the honorable Okiya of Kodachi!"

"What?!" Bankotsu shouted uneasily, "But I was granted the rights to this room! To this woman! To go back on a fulfilled promise and price-"

"Do you dare linger after I, Sesshoumaru, commanded you to leave?" Sesshoumaru sneered, suddenly gathering joy from the potential of bloodshed.

Bankotsu quieted almost instantly. And, with mild hesitation and bitterness, turned on his heel to leave the room. There was only one glance over his shoulder, just as he turned, before he disappeared behind a neighboring hall.

When he had exited, the handmaiden bowed, uttering a sincere apology, before closing the door, and locking out the light once more.

The distinct difference between light and dark, as well as noisiness and emptiness, snapped Rin out of her damsel daze. She now saw the situation for what it truly was.

Sesshoumaru-sama. A demon. The reputably ruthless demon who seemed to only care for what she could provide him… had purchased her for this night.

 _For her first night._

He hadn't come to save her.

Fear shuddered up her form as his eyes shifted to hers. Diligently, and carefully she shuffled away from him along the ground. Although Sesshoumaru was no stranger to her, he was still a demon, and she found herself in this moment to be ill equipped for the unexpected turn of events. Flashbacks of her past swarmed her vision, blinding her. And even though there was no where to go or hide, she continued to put distance between herself and Sesshoumaru.

For awhile he simply studied her slinking, womanly figure from over his shoulder with piquing curiosity; his eyes dancing in such a way that she couldn't even begin to read.

And after a calm and traceless moment, he turned to stride, ever so slowly, towards her.

* * *

 **0_0 Eeep! Well at least Sesshoumaru came to her rescue, right? RIGHT?! Yeah I know, I will work on the next chapter ASAAAAAAP!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Anomaly

:D

Chapter 26: Anomaly

* * *

She stopped her crawl as pain shot up her leg. Gasping, Rin glanced at her foot. Still fresh and swollen from the previous night's tumble, her ankle opposed even the slightest of movements. Thankfully, however, the damage done could only amount to a severe sprain.

It didn't matter though, because Rin had managed to grab hold of herself by this point. She looked up, watching as Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them with patient steps. What was meant to happen tonight would happen. Even though she had prepared her mind to be with Bankotsu, she needed to pull it together and accept that it was Sesshoumaru. For this one night of discomfort, her debt would be paid, and it would be thanks to this demon that she had come to know over the last half year. Her expression softened without her knowledge as she dwelled on the nicety. At least she knew him.

And yes, she thought, what a small price to pay to live under Kodachi without risk of being sold into lower slave trades. She may not ever be truly free in this life, but really, who has ever been truly free? If she left, she would no longer be free of hunger, or free of danger. She would be starved for companionship and purpose. Perhaps, this was what's best for her.

As the demon came within inches of her shivering form, Rin curled herself into a ball – as much as her ankle would allow – until Sesshoumaru knelt down, engulfing her within his shadow.

She tightly closed her eyes, unable to take the tension that accompanied staring him straight in the face.

Thoughts returning, she continued to ponder. In this world of sacrifice, she would at least be safe. She would be fed. She would have work. She would even have companionship.

And when she thought of Sesshoumaru, rather than Kohaku, or Izayoi-sama, or anyone else when she thought of companionship…

She questioned her sanity.

Before she had the chance to be pulled from her thoughts, the soon-to-be Geisha was forcefully wrenched by the arm towards immense warmth, white silk, and silver strands. And as Rin's hands instinctively shot out to put distance between her chest and that of Sesshoumaru's, the curve of his lips had found her neck. Nostrils flared as Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, thoroughly; assessing her scent.

Her heart pounded in spurts of uncertainty as the crevice between Sesshoumaru's nose and lips religiously followed the trail that Bankotsu had previously claimed. His tongue, every so often covering spots of interest. Rin slowly began to understand.

"H-He only kissed me… And saw me…," she said meekly, reaching to close the ever-widening gap in her neckline, only to be stopped by her oppressor.

Sesshoumaru ominously lifted his head to eye her disapprovingly.

"Don't move," he ordered, as he released her hand, fully opening her kimono down to the waistline sash, revealing both the kiss marks of Bankotsu... and her bare chest.

Rin quickly threw her reddened face to the side, too ashamed and bitter to watch him study her. She knew that this engagement between them was insignificant, to him at least. And she couldn't bear to see disgust on his face while he mulled over her most intimate of areas. She couldn't bear to watch him as he prepared her for defloration without a trace of intimacy, or even desire it seemed, upon his face. For some reason, Rin was especially sensitive to his opinion of her. Pain crossed her face as a thought plagued her mind - that Sesshoumaru was here for the sole purpose of appeasing his father.

He probably didn't even want to touch her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's hands gripped both of Rin's arms, holding her in place while her body began shaking from renewed vulnerability. Her breasts lifted and fell with each breath, taunting him. They were small, though perfectly round and shaped; innocently aroused by the cool air. After a moment of undignified staring, he lowered his face to just above her right bosom. Scenting the final traces of Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru licked the afflicted area roughly, so as to replace the offending scent with his own. He growled with satisfaction, causing the pitiable thing in his grasp to freeze with terror. For Sesshoumaru, this situation was deplorably fulfilling. Never before had he disgraced himself like his father, or his younger brother, by mingling with human women. To him, the human race ranked well below the ground he stood upon, and to mix pure demon blood with that of a human's was far more disgraceful to a lineage than anything he had seen thus far.

But this woman, this human woman, smelled so sweet to him. Her pheromones were filled with apprehension, sexual maturity, and... fear. He smiled into her chest devilishly as her heart rate flared up from his tightening grip.

Fear was so beautiful, and so very hard to come by in these situations naturally. Demon females were difficult to subjugate, and even then, they could be fucked into the grave before giving off the slightest scent of fear. But this... this so very human reaction... was a surprisingly tempting treat.

He pulled her closer to him, slowly, in such a fashion that the curve of her spine met the curve of his abdomen. He positioned himself to sit on the ground so that Rin's body could rest fully between his legs; the ill-matched pair now sitting upright upon the tatami floor. Sesshoumaru pressed his nose into her hair, locating the base of her neck before taking in her sweet scent once more. And as if to add syrupy fuel to the sultry fire, the girl let slip a surprised, and yet, slightly aroused, moan. He was suddenly filled with uncontrollable desire. He wanted to ravish her.

Possessively, in reaction to her cry, he drew her in even more, so tight and so close that their bodies were forced to relent breathing space to the other. Eager claws found and caressed the small mounds of delicate flesh, circularly, igniting uncertain arousal within Rin. Her scent flooded the gaps between their bodies, swarming dog demon's senses. As if encouraged by such wafts of feminine musk, Sesshoumaru's hand dropped to explore the flesh below Rin's abdomen, the lower half of her body that was still wrapped and protected weakly by silken cloth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please...," Rin's voice trembled as one of her shaking palms gained leverage from his thigh. The other latched fearfully onto his south-bound fingertips. And though her scent was still filled with fear, the little bit of arousal that had just appeared from Sesshoumaru's previous touch, quickly waned.

She was begging him to stop.

And it was music to his cruel ears.

Sesshoumaru so eagerly wanted to rip off the remains of her kimono and make her cry out with disdain even more. Louder, sharper... uglier. However, he would not allow himself to act so impulsively. That was the difference between his daiyoukai status and that of standard youkai. He had the ability to control his demonic and animalistic tendencies.

And it was true — as he had concluded nights ago — that he did, indeed, want this woman's sex. He had admitted to himself that much, at least. But if he were to treat her as he was accustomed to treating bed mates, in Rin's likely injury, he would jeopardize the deal with his father. Although slightly disappointing, it was in his best interest to keep the human comfortable, regardless if he truly desired her approval or not.

With all of this in mind, his lips scraped her ear as he growled soothingly, "I want you," before using one hand to retrace back up to her afflicted breast.

The words alone seemed to re-instate her arousal, while the continued caressing increased it. His other hand resumed its plunge, untying her sash with ease before bringing a rush of cool air upon her groin. And as his talons met with the dual skin coverings of her most sensitive of areas, Rin's face shot straight up in the effort to retrieve his gaze. Surprised by her sudden need for eye contact, Sesshoumaru obliged, shifting his stare from Rin's supple waistline to her awaiting pupils. For a moment they just stared at each other. Timelessly.

Rin's stark brown eyes were wide and bloodshot, studying and communicating with his dominant pools of pure gold. Slightly shifting, her dilated pupils that were filled with anxiety begged his for some sort of retribution, some sort of assurance that he wasn't going to hurt her, and that he wouldn't be like those shadows that lingered in her past.

Sesshoumaru felt his face soften, however unwanted, at the physical manifestation of her innocence.

Guilt prodded the back of his mind but it gained no ground.

Finally, he sighed with annoyance. Decisively he put one arm around her shoulder, as to lock her into place, and lowered his lips to hers. Soft, smooth, and warm, this contact fueled his own desire, as well as hers. He could feel Rin going numbly rigid in his arms as he kissed her deeply, and patiently. He licked and nipped, pretending to ask for permission to her mouth. Eventually, she parted, allowing his tongue entrance. By placing this small, meaningless step of their coupling into her control, Sesshoumaru gained a more willing participant.

Rin relaxed her body.

* * *

His hand began trailing once more, fondling the space between her legs lightly. Rin's grip tightened on his wrist as each new sensation sent shock waves of foreign and shameful pleasure up her frame. She jerked and jolted, while failing to stifle cries in between. Hot and uncomfortable, she pulled away from Sesshoumaru's kiss, forcing herself to look away as his fingers parted the folds of her womanhood. She squirmed as his cold claws brushed the throbbing walls of her sex, surprisingly making her hotter. Rin gasped as he felt for her entrance, tracing it tenderly with soft, though diligent fingers.

She could feel herself shake as her mind lapsed over itself. She couldn't understand anything except...

She liked what Sesshoumaru was doing to her.

The sudden sensations of pleasure and tenderness reverberated throughout her entire body, relaxing her and yet, filling her with desire of her own. She realized that she wanted him to continue.

And she hated herself for it.

In an instant he had stopped and removed himself from her. Slightly confused, and slightly disappointed, Rin looked back only to see Sesshoumaru disrobing himself, revealing his massive manhood to her. She quickly whipped her head back around, her heart pummeling through her chest as reality came rushing back to her, crashing through the sedation of pleasure. At a loss, she just sat there, disassociating and shaking, until she felt his arm loop around her waist. Without warning, he pulled back on her, causing her knees to come out from under her body, and forcing her arms to catch her fall. She was now on all fours.

Sesshoumaru maneuvered himself, making room to kneel between her legs.

Rin knew that the moment was coming. The moment that she had sworn she would give to Kohaku, and to Kohaku only. The anticipation was grueling as her mind flew to unwanted places. She recalled her past and her mother, the rape that she had witnessed as just a small girl. She recalled the girls in the pleasure district, who would often gossip about how much their first time hurt; how they bled and became ill, or about how rough and savage men could be throughout the act. She recalled the anatomical differences between demons in human form and regular humans.

There was no doubt that this would not feel good for her. Physically, or mentally.

Drawing in a breath, Rin subdued these feelings so that she may cope, just as Sesshoumaru's body folded over hers. He pushed down on her back so that her chest was on the floor, but kept her hips up with his other arm. The rounds of her cheeks and thighs were bare and pressed against his pelvis indefinitely by his sheer force. Chills began shivering up her body as his girth, curving under her and sliding over her clit, throbbed in wait.

* * *

Sesshoumaru grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and pulled on it, causing a cry to erupt past Rin's tired lips. He leaned over her and murmured softly, though sadistically,

"Be as vocal as you like...,"

He smirked as this visibly caught her off guard, causing her to strain her neck to look at him,

"I like it when my women scream."

He sealed such foul and concerning words with an impassioned kiss. One that contradicted every undertone that he had just conveyed. Rin, too wrapped up in every emotion, and lingering far too long over every little insinuation, could only begin to weep quietly as he pulled away from her.

Sesshoumaru positioned himself at her entrance even as salty tears enveloped his keen nose. He leaned back over her, a single clawed hand pushing her jaw towards him. Tear-filled eyes met him head on. Surprisingly, she was unashamed in showing these particular tears. And equally surprising, Sesshoumaru met these tears with a proclamation that even he couldn't have predicted.

"I will take care of you," he said, gently.

And now, as she looked up at him with confusion, he realized it was too late to take it back. He realized that some part of him, some softer part of him, was more undisciplined than the cruel and unmerciful part. This... this angered him. It was unacceptable. Had he sunk so low? Had the lust that he felt for this mortal only scratched the surface of how he must truly fee? He cursed himself for being so weak before pushing Rin's face into the ground, eliciting a pained groan from her.

He could not tolerate such weakness - that came from his father no doubt -to pass on to him. He _would not_ tolerate it.

In his renewed fury, Sesshoumaru blindly pushed himself into Rin's unprepared body, forcefully; laying claim to her mizuage.

Rin screamed in agony and terror as the dignified, yet unbridled, demon reached the end of her passage abruptly, causing her convulse and collapse to floor in pain. He followed her to the ground as she cried; coming to his reserved senses as duty, responsibility, and dare he admit... shame, started to barrel forward from the part of him that he willed to be cut out. Sesshoumaru paused his movements.

Although her cries excited him, or rather, would have excited him under any other circumstances, he found himself at an impasse until he found a way to calm the girl down.

"Rin," he said her name, which was enough of a surprise in itself. She only hiccuped, pressing her face to the floor as she grappled with sharp pain.

The words plaguing his tongue were nothing short of, "Forgive me." But, he only allowed, "Relax," to come forth.

And as Rin slowly grew to calm, Sesshoumaru retreated out of her, and slid back in gradually, with supreme restraint. He continued this pattern obstinately until, after a long time, he began to hear moans of pleasure from his victim.

Shortly after, Rin began to rock back into him. Apparently yearning. Sesshoumaru instinctively sped up his thrusts, eliciting greater excitement from her, and from himself, in tandem.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she moaned after every meeting of his manhood to her wet core.

"Sesshoumaru... sama...Ah!" she groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he slammed into her harder, causing her butt and his thighs to clap upon each meeting. Harder and harder he pushed, retrieving louder and louder moans from Rin-

-until he finally came; spilling himself inside her now-used womanhood.

As sensations began to die down, as breaths began to catch and return to normal, Sesshoumaru wasted no time pulling himself out of her dripping core. Rin, however, could only stay on the ground and watch, expressionless, as the great dog lord clothed himself. She had known... from the time that he came through those doors tonight, that this is how he would leave.

He would leave her strewn, used, and without explanation. Without a goodbye.

Sesshoumaru met those expectations... But she didn't hate him for it. In fact, she understood why.

Afterall, what had just happened between them was nothing short of an anomaly.

Because already, she was aching for his touch...

...just as he was already aching for hers.

And neither of them could stand themselves for it.

* * *

I'm about to fall asleep from exhaustion! But here is your wonderful chapter!

I love you all, please review! I need to catch up on replying to you all! Man if you knew what kind of week I had!

Thank you for such kind words, those of you know who you are. It truly makes my day.


	27. Chapter 27: As I Please

**Hello and thanks for waiting. :) Please Enjoy my newest chapter for Memoirs!**

 **Chapter 27: As I Please**

* * *

Rin's eyelids lifted slowly as the rise and fall of inflections and familiar voices finally began to separate and register into coherent sentences. She had lost herself to a moment, as she had for the last five days or so. The lack of sleep only aided in her far-off dazes, alongside the constant replay _that night_.

"Rin," Kikyo-sama called her back from the wells of her mind. Kikyo's all-knowing eyes were soft, gentle, and surreptitiously prodding. "Please, you must concentrate."

"Yes, Kikyo-sama," Rin said in such a way as to avoid a prolonged commitment to the order. She was tired. Tired of listening to everyone; tired of obeying everyone. The only thing that somehow wasn't tiring was the continual recounting of Sesshoumaru-sama's touch along every inch of her once-bare skin. Her cheeks flushed every time she thought about it. Rin wanted to see him again, and that thought made her bite her cheek, angrily. Maybe, hopefully, she only wanted to see him so she could use him for the immense pleasure and the surreal escape from reality that only his body could provide. This lessened her annoyance, as it made her feel like she had some say, some advantage, in unwillingly selling herself off as the fattest calf in Kodachi's herd.

Rin found herself liking the thought of using him again, so that she might try to fill the ever-widening cracks in her soul, sustained by constant abuse.

But deep down, she knew. She knew that Sesshoumaru-sama could never be just a means to a pleasurable end for her; he could never be a mere sexual conquest to add to an intended list... even if that was all she was to him.

Her gaze lowered to the floor as Kikyo, Izayoi, and the housemothers continued to ramble on about the newly acquired sum of money, as well as their plans for the new Geisha's career once her ankle had healed. Slowly, their voices retracted back to blurred inflections that merely stilted the base of Rin's ears.

She couldn't concentrate, and her broken innocence couldn't give a damn.

"Please," Rin interrupted, causing a strident silence to befall the group of ambitious women, "I would like to go to the field just outside of town. I need... I need to be alone."

Urasue-sama slammed her hands upon the rich, cherry-wood table, vibrating the fine teacups engraved with wondrous swirls of brass and cerulean-dyed flowers. They chimed, warning of their potential shatter as the housemother boomed, "Do you take us to be fools?! Let you outside of the house after what you-"

"Urasue," Kaede instantly silenced her colleague with a demeaning tone. Rin's expression never changed; her postured form never flinching as Kaede looked her over and decided. "With _that_ as a detriment-" the old woman nodded toward Rin's ankle, "-she wouldn't get far even if she tried to run away. Let her go."

Rin's frosty stare slowly trailed upward, her eyebrows knitting together; closer and closer the more her internal anger grew. Whether her attachment to Sesshoumaru-sama had come by nature, by instincts, or by her own weakness, she did not know. But what she did know was that it had come to fruition by way of painful obligation. Obligation that these women had forced upon her. It took everything in her to not spit at her housemother's feet as she raised herself up to hobble out of the room, disallowing the kneeling servant to close the papered door so that she might slam it shut, rattling the horrified teacups once more.

Kikyo and Izayoi shared sidelong and understanding glances before they revisited the previous topics, trying to talk the housemothers into excusing Rin for her trespasses. If only for her ability to tame the upcoming heir of the Western Lands.

* * *

He watched as she left the worn establishment, her already pitiful stride obstructed even more by a bandaged and lame foot. The vulnerability pulsating from her limping form caused his body to revisit the exciting scouring of it just days before. Sesshoumaru smirked as he re-imagined her tight and unused womanhood, succumbing to his girth with gargles and screams as he dominated her; the very evidence of his claim lodged deep inside her core, and undoubtedly, in her fragile human heart. Pride and ownership branded his face until he was forced to glean her expression.

His mouth tightened to a thin and crisp line as he studied. Rin, far below, and unaware of his presence in the rustling treetops, held the look of absolute absence. Like she couldn't be bothered to breathe, let alone make her way stumbling down a barren pathway at such early hours of the morning.

Now his vision filled with intent consideration. _Suicide, perhaps?_ He thought, as he weighed his knowledge of the natural human responses to apathy or bouts of depression.

His fiery orbs softened to smolders as they followed her sullen form, the reason: unknown. He inhaled deeply the scent of her natural lavender as he assessed himself, yet again. His expression had lightened for the same unknown reason that led him to keep an eye on Rin since that night, he suspected, given that his father was now appeased by his actions up until this point. The Western Lands were his. After the mizuage ceremony, his father had finally relented them to him. From now on, he was free to do as he pleased... with _anything_.

And yet still, he was here, merely watching this mortal woman with the intrigue of a meandering puppy. At this moment, he couldn't be bothered to carve explanations around his own reasons for not acting. Something about Rin, in this state, levied him to hear her voice; to understand her plight before he ultimately decided what to do with her.

He leaped from his position in the tall pine and made landing with a rush of wind in the center of the field... where she had finally sat down to rest.

She looked up at him with unfamiliar and penetrating eyes. Eyes that were not that of a hopeless martyr, but of one unafraid to shed everything that he had done to wrong her over the last few months... over that one, long night. This fragile and vulnerable human held the stare of a rebirthed vengeance that he couldn't be made to pity. Undoubtedly, she would curse him for his primal instincts, for his feral uses of her body, nights ago. And he would relish it. He would make himself drink in her pain as he always had with is previous victims. Yes, at the end of the day, Rin was no different than the rest that he had claimed and those who had out-served their purpose. It was time to put an end to his weakness.

He looked down upon her with a smug look of indifference, one that was well-suited and well-worn. Sesshoumaru watched as Rin methodically opened up her mouth, processing something heavy upon her tongue.

"Get me out of here," she huffed so low that Sesshoumaru knew it was intended for his keen ear. But in spite of his hearing he asked, "What?"

"I know you heard me," she dared say, although less crass as she drooped her head, helpless. His eyes widened. He could smell the salt streaming across her eyelids as she said, "Get me out of here. Out of this life. Please. I know you can."

Sesshoumaru stood over her, his eyes and ears peeled for her overflowing submissiveness. How interesting. Was she begging him to kill her? She couldn't possibly. There were much simpler and less painful methods for that.

"Why should I?" Cruelly, he asked, indulging in the moment. "My father has already given me what I want. Your life is no longer a concern of mine."

Maybe, he just wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her admit that he was her one and only savior. Not Kohaku. Not death, even. But him. And then he would prove to himself that he no longer wanted her. That he no longer needed her to be walking this earth.

Her honeyed eyes found his again and their transparency struck a chord within his blackened heart. Her words flowed like a special kind of poison as she admitted, "...Because I trust you."

His brow twitched as bitter amusement descended into trite and unexpected annoyance. Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, wanting nothing more than to make this woman, and this woman alone, understand how pathetic she was with all of her naivete, in comparison to a daiyoukai like him. It was infuriating how her boldness melded with her fragility. Like the clear-cut ice in winter awaiting one misstep of unsuspecting weight; strangely enticing, yet horrifyingly lethal.

He smirked as he stepped forward. "What a pitiful mistake."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm baaaaaack. :D At least for this chapter! In four days I get my novel back from the editor and then? MORE EDITS. But I really wanted to write this story today. So here I am! Hope you all like. Looking forward to your reviews and 3**

 **Sooooo my novel is done and I'm currently seeking out literary agents. But it's super hard in todays market. Oh well, I can still write for my favorite fans! Love yall!**


	28. Chapter 28: His Weakness

**Hello everyone. Here is a surprise! I must love ya or somethin'! :) Loving being able to write for funzies again.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28: His Weakness**

* * *

Her heart thundered; shuddering her ribcage. Rin's lungs somehow couldn't get enough air as he stalked towards her, the knuckles of his right hand flexed and sporting five toxic claws at his side as he peered over her. His eyes burned with some sort of deranged purpose, a cloudy haze of numb detachment. Sesshoumaru didn't look like himself, and Rin could sense it.

Her testing confession just moments before-

" _Because I trust you…"_

-had granted her a momentary reaction from him. A momentary glimpse into a part of a soul that he just might have. Between the tresses of his cruel humor and the anger that shortly followed, was a single strand of compassion, one that she had seen him—time and time again—try to bury beneath some other primal part of his nature.

He was intending to dispose of her, to either hurt her bad enough to where she couldn't speak of it, or shred her to sliced daikon and throw her remains into the Kashigo river, where the scent of her blood would be washed away.

Anything to prove his cruelty to himself.

She found her eyes descending, focusing on the swaying and dying grass just in front of her while her peripherals blurred him closer and closer.

Could she stop him? Could she convince Sesshoumaru that the part of him that felt the same as what she felt was just as real as the other, darker part?

And yet, what if she was wrong? What if these "feelings" were all just some illusion to make reality more bearable for herself? An attempt to decorate this horrific moment so that she could find something other than death to focus on? That could be it… but it didn't feel right.

Rin was no expert in demonic body language or expressions, but she thought just maybe she knew this demon well enough.

As he came even closer, she brought herself to stand—teetering a little from her pained ankle—and before he could do so himself, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his armored torso. She dug her head into the cold obsidian of it, at the spot where his heart would be. She imagined her head pressed to his chest, hearing it beat in that moment. Would it be fast? Would it be slow? Would there be nothing at all?

He stopped dead in his tracks. His expression, Rin couldn't even guess as she clenched her eyes shut, her body shaking uncontrollably as her hands weaved between the silver locks cascading down Sesshoumaru's back—held tightly to the back of his armor by her suffocating hold.

She heard him scoff with amusement and her heart sank. A wide and encompassing hand covered the breadth of her back. First, only a palm and fingers. But then they started to curl and she could feel the tips of his talons as they scraped and shredded her kimono, threatening to slice her muscles away from her brittle shoulder blades.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she pleaded, but he didn't hesitate in his slow and calculated curling. Rin yelped at the onslaught of pressure about to give way to blood and searing hot pain. Her mind flashed to first meeting this monster… to him kissing her, to him saving her, and to him… taking her more gently than he probably wanted to. All of that couldn't be just his father. There had to be something else. Something that connected the two of them.

She could feel it, could he not?

It was unspoken, unacknowledged.

She didn't know how to quite convey it or if she even could. But if she were to go like this, by the hand of her first lover, by a demon, then she wanted to go with a veil of passion and delusion. Rin needed all of the cavities of her loneliness to be filled before she passed on to the next world. So, she opened her mouth and her heart for the very last time.

* * *

No wonder he wanted her gone. No wonder. She was a threat to everything Sesshoumaru had ever considered himself to be. She was his weakness. Because of something so pathetic as this statement, he was made to question what had led him here in the first place. He cracked the joints in his hands in preparation.

She trusted _him_?

A human trusting a demon with all previous inhibitions destroyed, is a dead one. How could he even pity such ignorance? And she was the one with that devilish past, the one that led her to hate him and his kin, initially. The same past that gave way to her impudence and her judging glares when they had first agreed to conspire for their mutual benefit. Had she no shame?

He brushed off the lingering curiosity as he strode towards her, keeping his iridescent eyes on her even as she stood, weak and defenseless. Sesshoumaru could sense her moves before she made them. He saw her lock her feet, ready to push off of the ground towards him. Whatever she was about to do, whatever retaliation she had in mind, wouldn't even be worth his time to dodge. In fact, it would give him more reason to shut out these emotions that—even now—swirled within the depths of his battered conscience. He welcomed the glimpse of Rin's innate desire to survive. He wanted it to bleed into her actions against him, because then it would reveal her to be as glaringly dull as the rest of her kind.

It would make her selfish; a standard product of this earth with the same, boring purpose.

She was just a human. And the part of his heart that thought that maybe she wasn't _just_ anything, was on the verge of being silenced forever. Even when her attempt to attack him had actually cowered into a pleading embrace. It was even _worse_. He chuckled to himself as his growing irises drank in her ignorance. She didn't even have the backbone to put up a fight. Did she think him to be so easily swayed by-

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered as his claws began their inward descent.

A sharp pang of guilt swept across the forefront of his thoughts and he cursed himself, even as his demonic nature continued to fuel his fingertips. She cried out and he both savored and abhorred her daring scream. Could he actually kill her? Yes, he could. He could turn her insides to ribbons and make her pearly eyes glazed and lifeless in a matter of seconds. The real question was...

… _could he truly rid himself of her by killing her, alone?_

Her voice echoed up his armor.

"Because I love you."

He heard her say through sobs, yet it was somehow melodic, and his claws halted, instantly.

 _She what?_ Anger tore up his body. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared despite the guilt that flooded through every thought and action that his mind contemplated. Whether this was a ploy to keep herself alive, or it was the truth, something about it struck him harder than any sword or hand.

What was she, that she had this sort of power over him? How did she continually-

"I know what you are feeling," Rin stated, softly, and uneasily. "Because I feel the exact same way."

Her grip tightened on his torso as she looked up into his horrifying pupils, his breathing was erratic.

Boldly, she stated, "I don't want to love you, either. But I do."

He clenched his jaw harder than he ever had. How dare this woman-

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A panicked voice called out from behind.

* * *

She meant it. No matter what she had previously used to try and convince herself otherwise, that one statement summed up the bulk of her actions over the last few months. It cleared the haze that accompanied her feelings and left her breathlessly tranquilized for his claws. At least she was able to finally admit some truth to herself, no matter how absurd it made her in this moment.

But when he stopped—a year-long moment of halted breaths and simultaneous wonder—it revealed the truth behind the mask that was Sesshoumaru.

She knew it, now. Without a doubt. Sesshoumaru held some sort of feelings for her that transcended obligations.

And he hated it as much as she did, too, as evidenced by the demon's lingering anger and flagrant lack of action to end it. She looked up at him and mouthed something so very daring... but she couldn't get the fullness of his reaction because of the sudden, warbling voice of none other than Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The wailing servant jumped out from the brush at the edge of the field, too distraught to focus on the embrace that his lord looked to be sharing with Rin.

She watched as Sesshoumaru's conflicted eyes struggled to leave hers. They finally did, turning their focus to the imp falling apart in the distance.

"It's your father, my lord!" He shouted, distressed and nearly sobbing, and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Please, you must come quick!"

Rin felt the demon's breathing slow as his deadly hold on her diminished back to the softness of a palm and fingertips before it disappeared altogether. In the flash of apparent lightning, Rin was alone, tears falling needlessly down the red trails now engraved into her cheekbones.

Something had changed her since that night five days ago. She could feel it festering. She was colder and more bitter than ever before, but her heart and soul were on fire.

Rin sunk to her knees, and curled over as waves of indistinguishable emotions racked her shaking body.

* * *

 **See? I told you guys I loved you and you didn't believe me :P More to come! I'm excited to be writing my favorite couple again!**

 **Please review or critique. I appreciate your feedback greatly!**


	29. Chapter 29: Then, And Now

Enjoy, my lovelies ;) sorry for the wait

—

 _Why?_

Rin recoiled as she recalled, once again, that day in the North field. The day where she blindly confessed a hurried and poorly-thought-out love for a demon who had been moments away from killing her. It had been nearly two months and yet, over and over the memory would strike. And over and over her reaction would be the same. The familiar, metallic taste lined the inside of her cheeks as she bit into them; a deprecating compensation for the foul taste of ballooning embarrassment. Pain was the only way for her to shift her focus entirely, because she knew if she thought about anything else that had happened that day, she would think of him.

And as far as she knew, she would never see that demon again.

And she also knew, with the utmost certainty, she would never see Izayoi-sama again.

After nearly escaping death by the hand of Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, Rin had teetered home to find her trusted Izayoi-Onee-sama, nowhere to be found. She learned from her fellow housesisters that her mentor had left on errands, only to never return.

Many of other tenants fueled the gossip ring, claiming that Izayoi had been kidnapped and ransomed, sold to deplorable demons, or chopped up and thrown into the river by a lovesick and delusional customer. But Rin knew the truth, yet she could never tell a soul.

Izayoi-sama had finally run away to be with InuTaisho-sama. That had to be it, especially given how Jaken-sama had interrupted her imminent death that day.

When Rin finally realized that Izayoi-sama wasn't coming back, she crumpled under a new and refreshed weight of betrayal. If she had no one else, she always had her mentor. But now, never again. Rin, amidst all of her turmoil, couldn't be happy for Izayoi. Not with the world crashing down around her, fragmenting and lodging invisible shrapnel into her heart. Happiness is a currency more valuable than money. And Rin, with all her shame, and with no one beside her, could only curse Izayoi for taking the only path to happiness that Rin could have taken herself.

The knife slipped and Rin cut a deep line into her finger. She simply sighed as she poured a teaspoon of alcohol on a cloth and wrapped it tightly around the wound. Because of her state, the easiest of her probation tasks became tiresome, and also apparently dangerous. Prior to Izayoi's leave, both her mentor and Kikyo had finally convinced the housemothers to forgive Rin of her brazen attempts to flee both Kodachi and her debt, but at an indefinite cost. By way of assigning Rin to arduous tasks at twice the work for half the pay, Rin would monetarily make up for the 'emotional distress' she had caused her housemothers and sisters. The harrowed Geisha grimaced as her stomach knotted alongside the painful pulses of her finger. Rin's meals had been cut in half and her baths had been limited to two buckets of lukewarm water per day, all the while her work carried on from the early hours of morning to well past sunset.

However, Rin voiced not a single complaint.

It was better than letting the feigned smiles and lusting flirtations of drunken men unravel the weak bindings of repression that were already barely holding her together.

Rin was not okay. And it was evident in her placid eyes and her narrowing waist.

Carefully, the fledgling woman carried a set of tea and frosted mochi desserts, of which were decorated lightly atop a crafted wooden tray and shoji paper. She made her way down the hall, avoiding the bustle of servants who still bowed before her. This, too, embarrassed Rin. The lesser of the house residents still revered her as the Geisha of all Geisha. Because her winning mizuage bid broke all amounts ever recorded, the plates of Kodachi's servants had become twice as full as they used to be. At least until the dog demons stopped paying homage to Kodachi immediately after Izayoi disappeared—which was a lingering concern as well. Sesshoumaru-sama had disappeared without a trace, too, and that seeemed even more strange. Although the servants kept her in prayer, Rin's reputation suffered amongst her fellow Geisha, as they were not made to stay in the dark on any of Kodachi's affairs. Those like Rin lost respect for her when she tried to run because even they knew she was essential to Kodachi's success, especially with the young, up-and-coming lord of the West. But now, even Rin was questioning if that alliance had ever been established between her and Sesshoumaru or if it had all just been a hollow bust of weak business and frivolity.

Rin nearly tripped on the obi cord of a bowed servant and winced as pain sprang up her leg. She couldn't seem to find time to forget that the housemothers placed her on probation not only because of her attempt to flee, but also because of her ankle. The bruise was nearly gone, but the muscles were still weak, and Rin often found herself on the edge of rolling it in the middle of the simplest of steps. In this respect she longed for it to never heal. She never wanted to dance for anyone again.

While striding past the entranceway, Rin halted when she saw a dog demon in front of the house's gatekeeper. Just a lowly one, but the first she had seen since Sesshoumaru-sama, himself, nearly two months ago.

The handmaiden at the cherrywood podium was reading a piece of parchment with a horrified look in her eyes. The dog demon just stood there, foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you... are you sure?" The young maiden stammered. The dog demon nodded before looking to Rin.

"You look to be more in charge," the dog demon assessed, smacking his thin lips before adding, "Especially with milord's scent still lingering along your skin, you might be the right one to tell."

"O-onee-sama...," the handmaiden trembled violently in her address.

Goosebumps fled up and down Rin's arms, yet she gave no hint to her anxiety as she turned to the demon, "What message are you here to deliver, nobleman?"

The dog demon's smirk faded almost instantly, as if a curse had befallen him, "I'm making my rounds across the favored businesses of the court... well, of the previous court—"

"I suppose Sesshoumaru-sama has ascended the throne?" Rin asked, knowingly.

"Yes...," the dog demon glared at her before finishing, "Because our honorable InuTaishou-sama, about two moons ago, had succumbed to the throes of death by the hand of a once-ally."

Rin's eyes widened as the handmaiden started bawling. And as the girl wept, crumpling the ominous document in hand she wailed, "Izayoi-sama is dead! She was found dead with him!"

A searing knife plummeted into Rin's heart.

What?

They didn't... she didn't... make it?

But Rin held it together for the sake of information.

"T-Tell me, how are we just now finding out about this?" Her voice felt like sheer air as the room spinned.

The dog demon haughtily replied, "Court restructure and affairs are tedious processes, girl. Clearly, the more urgent matter throughout all of this is guaranteeing Sesshoumaru-sama's smooth ascent into power... not concerning ourselves with the murder of a worthless human whore."

In all the pain and all the agony, in all the rage and all the misery, Rin dropped her tray and struck the dog demon harder across the face than she had ever struck anything, ever.

And even as the gasps erupted across the lobby and hall, and even as the dog demon reared back in surprise, Rin could not bring herself to care. She sobbed.

"Get out," Rin demanded, "Get out of our house."

But the dog demon, eyes now crimson, made no such move.

—-

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Things are about to get good ;). Sorry for the wait.

Love you all!


	30. Chapter 30: Still Here

Hey guyyyyys, did you expect a new, LONG chapter so soon? ;) This is how much a I love ya'll!

 **Warning: Violent Lemon*****

Chapter 30: Still Here

* * *

"You dare…?" The dog demon growled, considering his restraint.

Between sobs, Rin bristled, "No, _you_ dare insult our late Izayoi-sama in our own house upon the realization of her death. Dog demon, or not, I will not allow it."

The maiden behind the podium looked up at Rin in utter awe, like a dog to its master, as she stood her ground on behalf of the entire Geisha house.

The demon snarled as he raised his right set of claws and howled, "You will regret ever being born, you filthy bitch."

"Stop!" A raspy voice cried out from the hallway. The demon's attention shifted from Rin's uncertain form to that of a limping old woman beyond.

Kaede-obaa-sama.

Cesaria, who was following her housemother, had obviously been the one to alert her to the scene. Rin was grateful for the extra time to think about her next move, which should be—for the sake of business—a sincere bow for striking an arrogant asshole while on Kodachi property. Whatever would happen next could only be less than ideal for her, Rin assumed, but she would take it.

Just like she's taken everything else.

However, with pleasant surprise, Kaede declared, "You will do well to think twice before ye strike the maiden that ye honorable ruler fancies."

Rin's heated cheeks grew a deeper crimson naturally, despite her ever-wavering belief that such was ever even true.

At least, from _his_ side.

The dog demon, finally processing the fact that Rin actually did smell of his new supreme ruler, reluctantly lowered his claws as Kaede spoke again, "I implore you to leave Kodachi at once. We should be allowed to process such grave news without being judged by a creature born of sin."

With a growl, the demon leapt for the door.

Kaede faced Rin proudly, and it caught her off guard, "Come, child. We should discuss the tidings of such news. Both with the new dog demon court, and with the death of our beloved and talented Izayoi."

"Yes, Kaede-obaa-sama," Rin muttered sadly as she kept her peripherals locked on the entrance door that had just shut. Something didn't feel right. Would Kodachi be disgraced for treating a dog demon in such a way?

But something else swayed her thoughts.

After all this time, Sesshoumaru-sama had been coping with the death of his father, and with the responsibilities of an entire kingdom and its state of affairs. All the while she had been plucking flower petals on whether or not she had meant a scrap more than a pawn to him.

 _How impossibly selfish could she be?_

 _Did she even care anymore?_

She cursed herself as she made her way down the dim hallway—Geisha and servants alike showing their appreciation for Rin's brash courage. Rin bowed in idle thanks, but gave the glory no more than a passing nod. She did what she did out of anger and a carelessness for the repercussions. It was something she had been doing a lot more as of late. If that was considered courage, then it was a more devious trait than what any spineless child could imagine.

When at the door to the stairwell, before Kaede could even grab the handle leading to the housemothers' quarters, a resounding

 ** _BAAAANG! CRAAAAASH!_**

came from the entranceway. Rin whipped her head immediately to see the nobly-carved, deep-ruby red entrance door fly and splinter into the far wall, followed by a thrown demon that actually crashed through the dividing—shattering the paneling and, inevitably rolling into the next room. Rin's eyes widened when she recognized the demon—in that split second when he flew by—as the dog demon who had just exited.

 _But who had thrown him?_

 _"_ _Get out of my way,"_ a voice stated before quickly demanding, _"Where is Rin?"_

Rin's heart skipped a beat as her hands shot to her mouth in sudden horror.

 _It's him, Sesshoumaru-sama! But—_

 _"_ _Tell me. Now,"_ he nearly roared as no one answered, causing Rin's heart to sink. He was angry! _But why? Why now?_

Kaede beckoned Cesaria and Kagome to pull Rin into the storage closet nearby. It seemed even their housemother took notice of his odd, violent state.

"Don't make a sound," the old woman whispered, "Stay here."

The gatekeeper maiden had backed up and shot a look down the hall at Kaede-obaa-sama who just shook her head slightly—a message to not give Rin away—and mosied to the front while Rin was guided into the closet.

"What's going on?" Cesaria whispered to anyone willing to elaborate.

Rin just shook her head, clenching her eyebrows and trying to avoid stress-crying as emotions swept over her. There was no rhyme or reason for why he should be here… like this. _Why would he be?_

 _"_ _Where is she?!"_ They all heard from the lobby down the hall, causing Rin to gasp.

 _"_ _Sh,"_ Kagome muttered as she leaned against the far wall to try and hear better, although everyone could already hear everything.

"Honorable Ruler Sesshoumaru-sama," Kaede addressed, "I am so very sorry to hear about your late father, I am sure that you will—"

 _"_ _Don't play games with me,"_ he stated calmly, in an almost worrying whisper, "It will do you well to remember that I am the only one keeping this establishment standing. _Bring her to me._ "

There was a long silence, almost immeasurable.

"I cannot do that, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is, I'm afraid… very ill at the moment," Kaede fibbed.

Rin shook her head. There's no way he would believe her. Rin knew him better than that. He could probably hear her breathing; probably smell the drying blood beneath the cloth of her cut finger. She heard him scoff.

"Well, how unfortunate. I guess _this one_ will do, then."

The scream of the gatekeeper handmaiden pierced through the walls and Rin's mind whirled. Without thinking, she pushed past Kagome and opened the door to peer out.

Sesshoumaru, in the same stature and glory as she had seen him every other time before, held the maiden by the base of her hair and commanded, apparently amused, "Point me to your nearest pleasuring room. I have business to handle with this _wretch_."

Rin's eyes glazed over; her heart nearly stopped.

 _What is he doing?_

A smirk overcame the demon's lips as everyone stood, shell-shocked, and at a loss for how to deny the lord of their lands, the demon who was renowned for his cruelty to humans, that which he had a right to partake.

Rin couldn't take the guilt. She was the only one he was after. And what did she really have to lose, anymore? Nothing worth remaining hidden while an innocent was dragged through the middle his rampage.

Rin slammed open the door.

 _"_ _Rin, No!"_ Cesaria grabbed at her clothes but couldn't manage a tight enough hold. The poised Geisha walked out. Hands in front of her, head bowed, Rin shuffled across the wooden paneling of the floor. Every step was a chore, every breath, constrictive. And when she finally looked up, every bone in her body threatened to collapse.

Sesshoumaru's piercing, golden eyes captured hers and he smiled wickedly, hastily dropping the handmaiden in the process.

"I knew her screams wouldn't keep you in hiding for long," he said as Rin slowed her approach.

"My lord," Rin bowed, managing to keep her body under control, but not her heart nor scent. Sesshoumaru seemed completely unpredictable, and that was the most frightening concept. But she persisted, "How may I be of service to you tonight?"

 _"_ _Pleasure,"_ he forwardly stated.

Her chest tightened.

"Y-yes, my lord. Right this way," and without a second thought to lend her fear, Rin led the way down the opposite side of the house, towards the pleasure quarters.

 _"_ _Rin!"_ Kaede-obaa-sama rasped, _"You mustn't—!"_

But they both knew that she must. She was the only one that stood a chance. If she didn't try, the fate of Kodachi could be left in ruins by Sesshoumaru's drunken rage. Because it was obvious that he was no stranger to absinthe on this night. Rin could smell the potent substance emanating from his skin alone.

The pearly white moon mixed with the darkened blue of night, illuminating the quieting hallway with purple splendor. A sight unbecoming for the treacherous situations that were undoubtedly meant to unfold.

Rin desperately tried to ignore the pervasive stare drilling into her back until she reached the fifteenth room on the third floor. She bowed to the ground and slid open the shoji doors for him. He strode in without so much a passing glance.

It was when Rin stood up to shut the doors, confining the two of them to the dimly lit room, that her hands began to shake. And nothing she thought of could stop them.

Rin dared turn to look up at Sesshoumaru, who was standing not four feet away, eyeing her like prey. He took one step closer, and she took one step back.

Another step, but she was already against the door. And his eyes lit up like fire.

When he was inches from her, she did all she thought she could and stepped towards him, pressing herself into his armor-less chest, hoping his clawed hands would not curl into her back like the last time she had met him this way. The powerful demon remained silent, making no move to retaliate against her touch, so she did the only thing that came to her mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed seductively into the taut skin of his pecs—channeling the years of moans she had heard through the thin walls of the pleasure side of Kodachi—through these very walls. She knew she needed act out this part she was forced to play, for any misstep could cause a drunken outburst. Hesitantly, and with innocent hands she opened his yukata to place gentle and unpracticed kisses down his chest, "Please… Sesshoumaru-sama, will you tell me… Is everything alright?"

 _"_ _Be quiet,"_ he hissed while placing a menacing hand on the back of her head. Although reluctant, Rin continued her trail voicelessly. After her hands and lips began to uneasily linger around his clavicles without knowledge of how to proceed, Sesshoumaru took hold of her shoulders crudely, eliciting a sharp exhale from Rin. He slid off the top half of the yukata he had given her just months before and, brazenly drinking her in, he asked forebodingly,

 _"_ _Do you remember what you said to me that day?"_

Rin's cheeks caught fire as she stood bare-chested, meek, and vulnerable before a powerful, uninhibited daiyoukai. She knew what he meant and it caused her drumming heart to betray her. And, to her dismay, his lips curled at the innate reaction.

"How I told you that I…," she swallowed hard, "…that I loved you?"

The slits of his eyes narrowed with amusement. Trailing a clawed hand up her abdomen and over her chest, analyzing the dips of her skin, her every reaction any time a claw found traction, he muttered, "How human of you to hold onto such meaningless things. No."

Rin's heart caught in her throat as he trampled over the confession that had caused her so much strife over the last two months. But before she could dwell on such hollow emotions, the memory struck her as hard as she had struck that demon. She remembered. She had said something so daring—

Sesshoumaru leaned over, his lips skimming her ear as his fingers swept the stray, radiant strands out of his path, mulling over her neck in the process.

"You said, ' _you can't kill me_ ,'" he whispered into her ear. The scent of absinthe was as noticeable as the anger in his eyes. Rin jolted when his hand lowered to the small of her neck, lightly molding around it.

 _"_ _Do you remember that?"_ His voice deepened as he tightened his grip, sending adrenaline up and down Rin's body.

Rin nodded, gasping, grabbing his hand with both of hers—panicked.

 _"_ _Do you still believe that?"_ He hissed, squeezing harder.

Rin couldn't even open her throat to make a noise, let alone speak. It was all she could do to shake her head, in hopes it would be enough to spare her an explanation for everything.

In one swift movement he threw her to the ground where she slid, coughing horribly and trying to regain her breath. But before she could, he pinned her down.

 _"_ _You are nothing,"_ he snarled lowly, fangs elongated, _"You will never be a liability to me. I'd sooner rip you apart, myself."_ Rin turned her head away, avoiding eye contact, all the while maintaining her composure. A part of her expected him to do this. Had he even been given the time over the last few months to mourn his father's passing?

 _Was this because of his father's passing?_

 _Was this because of Izayoi?_

Before she could think of anything else to say, she stammered, "I-I refuse to be Izayoi to you."

He was silent. His elbows were on either side of her head and his body was pressed firmly to hers. She continued despite herself, "Even if I wanted to, I never could… because Sesshoumaru-sama is too disciplined to ever be brought down to such depths. But I would never even try, because I would never want him to suffer the same fate as the late Lord of the West… and…,"

Rin breathed the deepest breath she could have ever sworn,

"…because I could never love Sesshoumaru-sama in such a way that Izayoi loved his father."

 _"_ _Oh?"_ Sesshoumaru smirked, thoroughly intrigued, _"And why not?"_

Rin, numbing herself as best she could, wrapped her legs around his hips as she whispered hotly, "Because _this_ love is selfish. All I want is this, and so do you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed slowly and he tilted his head, allowing silver tresses to fall down onto Rin's heaving breasts. Sneering, he replied,

"My father was right. _You are a liar_."

Rin's face fell as he pushed his pelvis closer to hers, explaining, "Our history betrays you, Rin. All you have ever desired was selfless love. From Kohaku. _From me_."

Rin's eyes frosted over as he reached down to pull on the sash of his own yukata.

Ominously and gently, he spoke, "You are as transparent as the first time you ever looked me in the eye... Trying to keep me satiated with your body until I am sober enough to not bring any rash harm to you or your little Geisha friends."

"Stop…," Rin begged, stray tears falling, as he positioned himself at her entrance, "Please, I just…,"

 _"_ _Just…?"_ Sesshoumaru growled.

"I-I'll tell you the truth. I promise," she squeaked.

Sesshoumaru waited a moment, relishing the pitiful plea in Rin's eyes before pushing his hips forward, forcing her to accommodate his length for the second time. She yelped as drying tears fell from the recoil. He pushed her body back to the floor.

"Interesting," he smirked, licking the salty tears from her cheeks while sliding in and out of her gently, "Indulge me."

Rin could barely think now as her body shifted from the movement of his hips, from the waves of accommodating pain and accommodated pleasure. _Why is he doing this? Is this all a game?_ His movements were calculated, full of jesting restraint. Not at all like _that night_.

"I, ah!" She tried at first but the sensations of his body joining hers broke her concentration, "I… know that I…I feel something… between us."

His forehead lowered to hers as he sped up his movements, causing Rin to cry out once more.

 _"_ _And what is it?"_ He demanded.

She latched onto his shoulders and said, "I… I refuse to define it… because… I'm ashamed… and scared to…,"

She paused a moment, "…to _love_ someone like you."

Sweat laced the length of her body as the flooring creaked and the dim candlelight flickered obscenely.

 _"_ _As you should be,"_ he growled with a contented smirk, now burying himself into her harder, rougher. Now, every single time his cock met the innermost depths of her core, she would cry out.

 _"…_ _but so are you,"_ she managed to utter in between.

And he stopped. His silver, sweat-drenched bangs melded with her black as he met her gaze from centimeters away.

 _"_ _Is that what you think?"_ He growled, threatening her audacity, _"You think a great demon such as myself has the capacity to love a creature so weak and unbecoming as you?"_

"It's what I _know_ ," Rin spoke softly, yet firmly, withholding tears, "After all, our history is _ours_. _It betrays you, too."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes sparked with crimson surprise.

Rin ran a hand up to the jagged markings of his face and, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, forcing him deeper, she asked, "Why else would you choose _this_ method? To scare me? Is that what you told yourself when you flew to my side, tonight?"

His breathing hitched and his eyes widened. But her eyes burned with too many nights filled with too many blameless tears. The courage was back. The courage that was careless, the courage that was selfish. She couldn't stop the words even as they flew to her tongue.

"Your father is _dead,_ Sesshoumaru-sama. _So why are you here_?!" She yelled, " _Why are you still fucking me?! Why are you still messing around with something so weak and unbecoming as **me**?!"_

The tether snapped and Sesshoumaru roared. He laid all of his wrath, all of his confusion, all of his malice, into her. Covering her mouth, he slammed so deep she thought she would break. He craned her neck, choking her to the near point of lost consciousness. He bit and he sucked, drawing blood and bringing himself muffled, throaty screams from the deepest corners of Rin's lungs. She could feel it, she was going to break. Something was going to break.

Rin thought he would kill her this way. She had crossed the line farther than even she could have foreseen. She deserved it.

 _But yet, so did he._

Maybe something inside him finally acknowledged that, because he didn't kill her.

Whenever he had finished, he immediately stood, refusing to look her in the eye as he dressed.

Rin refused him her eyes as well. Every part of her felt close to snapping. Everything was sore. Everything was in pain.

Whenever he moved into her vision to take his leave through the window, Rin saw him hesitate. It was those small details that she didn't need to question anymore.

After tonight, she knew.

She knew that anything regarding Sesshoumaru-sama would never be predictable… ever again.

* * *

Well guys, I am truly humbled. Thank you so much for all of the reviews on my last chapter.

Thank you for all of your support and all of your excited reviews for what's to come.

 **I love reading your reviews, let me tell ya.**

I definitely needed a break from this story, but know that it was the continued, trickling reviews that finally made me say, "Ya know what? I want to start this up again. I'M READY."

So yes, to every single one of you. I remember you, and I love you, and I'm grateful for you reading my work.


	31. Chapter 31: For What's to Come

Well, good afternoon everyone :) Is this a third chapter?!

I seriously sat down to write this at 8am and now it's 12:40 and I'm finished.

Something is wrong with me. Maybe I have the flu. LOLLLLLLL

enjoyyyyy

Chapter 31: For What's to Come

* * *

The enclosure of her tiny room had never felt more comfortable; more safe. The cobwebs swaying in the corners, the natural cracks along the wood of the ceiling, the beauty in the simplicity of her humble abode, the quiet peacefulness of a day holding her to no expectations. Rin refused to look anywhere else but the one particular spot she had been focusing on since Kaede-obaa-sama and Cesaria-san had carried her to her room nearly five hours ago.

If she moved, she would hurt.

Lying perfectly still, Rin felt her most intimate of areas, as well as her chest, neck, and cheeks pulsating as if her heartbeat was quaking her entire body. She slowly closed her eyes, willing to find sleep after finally overcoming the pain enough to do so. Sesshoumaru had done this to her. But she was no fool. Had he really been as unbridled as he'd seemed, she'd be dead. Especially after what she said to him. Without a trace of sympathy, she threw the death of his father in his face to prove a point that was, given the situation, best avoided. Rin understood exactly where his mind was.

 _He was hurting._

But, he was also nothing short of _twisted._ And instead of seeking comfort like any normal _human_ would, he sought sadism to cut out the emotional pain—probably just as any other _demon_ would. She sighed heavy. Was this surprising? Sesshoumaru-sama choosing cruelty over comfort? She nearly laughed at the stupidity of the question but she stopped short, knowing her ribs ached too much for her to spare the unnecessary movement.

Either way, she would never be pushed around again. Perhaps he could overpower her and hurt her physically, but she was never going to give into him mentally, nor spiritually. She had grown resilient over the last year, and she was don't letting the threat of physical pain bend her will.

In this way, Rin was strong. Stronger than she could have ever believed herself to be.

Slowly, as the buzz of morning servants became more and more apparent outside of her door and down the halls of Kodachi, Rin lulled off to a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, vision still bright red from the previous encounter, reached the palace gate in a matter of minutes. He walked precisely, fluidly—as if nothing were ailing him. The only giveaway was his eyes, which remained glazed crimson even as the guardsmen and servants took their usual bows before him. In recent days, their regard for the eldest son of InuTaishou had increased ten-fold. For it was finally decided after two, long trying months—it was official. As of that evening, he had been crowned the new, Supreme Ruler of the West. And while under any other circumstance this would have brought the young daiyoukai immense pleasure, it had befallen by the worst act of betrayal.

Two guardsmen bowed and opened the large entrance doors as Sesshoumaru ascended the steps to the foyer.

Despite all of the things Sesshoumaru should have been contemplating in that moment, all of the things he should have been reassessing, his demonic nature wouldn't allow it. It was in these few moments of utter chaos that Sesshoumaru truly lived up to his name—killing perfection. For nothing could break his discipline when it was set on killing something… not even Rin, _or so he had thought_.

He had drank to grow numb when his allies had brought upon him an unexpected reception for his ascent to the throne that same evening. Nothing within him wanted to handle the most important alliances and relationships of his lands so soon after the negotiations over InuTaishou's will and councilmen had come to a close. The first night when he thought he could finally rest, he was expected to be his father, so he met the expectations with all but sheer perfection.

It was his responsibility, after all.

But once all of it had ended and he had finally settled into his dangerous, inebriated thoughts, Sesshoumaru fell on the need for release; for bloodshed.

That's when he thought of _her_ : the last tie he had to his father and his senseless games.

And with his inhibitions stripped after so much absinthe—after the lack of true closure for his father's absolute and forever absence—he knew that watching as his demon ripped her from every recess of his life, from his heart, from this earth—would bring him the utmost pleasure. Perhaps it would rip his father out of his thoughts as well.

But when he saw her after those two long months, something had instantly changed. The desire to destroy her left him. He was almost ashamed standing in that room with her, looking into her innocent, uneasy eyes. Eyes that begged him to find solace with her peacefully. But it wasn't enough. Not entirely, anyway. And for all of this, he was at a total loss.

 _Why didn't he just kill her?_

Not even when she yelled at him with accusatory defiance, insulting his character—something that would have made him lop off anyone else's head, he still didn't do it.

 _No one who has ever enraged him in such a way has lived to tell about it, and yet—_

Before he could finish the thought, his half-brother ran up to him with a more pressing matter.

"Hey," the hanyou said with a wavering voice, "We uh, we brought in those scroll keepers from _his_ old hideout that you requested. And we traced the scent back to that demon slayer chick. She's in the holding room now."

Sesshoumaru gave a look of pure contempt to Inuyasha as his focus shifted back to the matters at hand, and his eyes cultivated a fresh shade of red.

When he had come across the body of his father and that whore, a thick miasma had shrouded the air. It was in their bones, seeping into the deteriorating innards of their already decaying bodies. True, Ryukotsusei's scent covering the wounds ensured he had inlaid the worst damage, but—

 _Naraku had undoubtedly been the one to finish it._

And how the bastard could have possibly known the correct time to strike was, currently, beyond Sesshoumaru.

But not for long. The demon slayer who broke into Kodachi that night was the sole connection to the deceased Kohaku, and thus, Naraku.

She was the piece he was missing.

* * *

"Rin. Rin, are you listening?" The softest voice of Kaede that she had ever heard, caressed the injured Geisha's ears.

Rin regained focus of the porcelain cup of hot green tea that she held elegantly in her lap. She was upright, seated carefully on her zabuton while Kaede and Urasue readied a surprise meal of grilled tuna, pickled daikon, carrot, miso, and steamed rice with toasted sesame upon a small, low-rise table.

"Yes," Rin managed to say despite the trouble, "But I don't understand why."

"How could you not understand why?" Urasue-obaa-sama spoke up, but also very tenderly, "Look at you. We cannot allow any more Geisha or Maiko to be hurt, it is in our best interest to restrict the dog demons now that InuTaishou has passed on."

"It isn't, though…," Rin's voice rasped as the bruise on her neck throbbed, "With Izayoi-sama gone as well, turning away the dog demon clients will leave Kodachi penniless. They were our main source of income. I don't even know how we will do once… once is _his_ bid money has been used."

Kaede and Urasue looked to one another for a moment, confirming the answer in their eyes before Kaede-obaa-sama spoke, "We simply cannot allow the threat of something like that happening again. We owe it to ye, child, to instate these rules. We will make it somehow."

Silence overcame them as Rin clenched her cup.

"I am so very… grateful for that consideration, housemothers, but…," her eyes kept focus on the traces of green herbs in her cup, "Sesshoumaru-sama did what he did because of things neither of you are aware. I was not… submissive like that which is expected of a pleasure woman last night. In the moments and words he and I shared, I genuinely didn't care if I lost my life or not."

The housemothers sat straighter than before.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and I have a strange connection. I don't really know what it is, but…," Rin sighed, "That dog demon messenger had mentioned court affairs were being finalized before they notified the public. I can imagine that Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't been able to close his eyes, let alone mourn his father, throughout that time."

Kaede and Urasue nodded lightly, understanding the plight as Rin continued, "His actions were inexcusable. Please do not mistake me for a fool. I just have this feeling that… that he was simply grieving, yet unaware how to do so without violence, because that's how he is used to handling everything."

"But I will assure you…," Rin looked up at them, "…given his personality and the things I said last night, I should not be here right now."

"…We will think it over," Kaede-obaa-sama responded, now addressing Urasue, "But we shan't make a final decision until Rin is fully healed. We all feel attacked, but decisions as dire as these must not be impulsive."

Rin blinked in her agreement while Urasue nodded in hers.

"Then," Urasue began, "Onto other matters… That of the heir to this house."

"Izayoi-sama… is gone. That means the heir has been lost," Rin murmured, a sudden rush of emotion for her lost mentor flushing into her tired face.

"Aye," Kaede responded, "My Urasue and I are not meant for this world much longer, child. So I must digress… should the dog demons be permitted to return, including that of Sesshoumaru-sama under good terms, the only sensible choice… is for you to fill the spot of Izayoi."

Rin nearly laughed, "You would consider someone so willing to flee the place you wish her to be in charge of?"

"Under the circumstances, yes," Kaede replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama is now the Supreme Ruler of the West. Should his business be kept and should ye be right on his outburst, ye would do well to capture his sponsorship as Danna."

Rin bit her lip angrily at that word. She didn't want to even think of anything regarding—

"Wouldn't you be better suited to keep me as a Geisha, then? Geisha have Danna. Women of business do not," Rin bit sarcastically.

"So young and stupid," Urasue snapped, "Call it what you want. In this world, women must be sponsored by men. Rather you call them Danna, husbands, or the like. Women suit their needs, and the men give in return."

Rin nearly hissed at the response.

"And the three of us know ye are not suited for the world of Geisha," Kaede said, "Ye are talented, yes. But your beliefs, your spirit… They are far too tumultuous. Like flowing water."

Mild, cinnamon eyes returned to the swirls in her tea.

"What ye did last night is what any housemother should do for those under her protection. Ye were made for such a role. Izayoi had heart and soul within her. But she was quiet and could not find a foothold unless her beloved InuTaishou was present with her. Likewise, Kikyo is too power-oriented, too focused on perfection and honor. Kagome, too soft. Too gentle. Too lost in a fairytale to take the matters of such a position seriously. Ye, however… ye have the horrors that ye need to withstand the bad, ye have felt want and cold, but ye also have the kind spirit to run Kodachi with promise."

"You overestimate me," Rin said.

"Maybe," Urasue replied curtly, "But we will be the ones to assess that throughout your training."

"Ye will heal first, child, and then ye will take up your role as Geisha once more," Kaede commanded, "We shall revisit the topic of dog demons and should ye and Sesshoumaru-sama get back on decent terms, we will have this talk again."

Rin nodded, not really knowing how process it all. Running a Geisha house… would that provide a less cruel life? Or were all paths of life cruel beneath the surface? She was starting to believe the last. And what's more, could she and Sesshoumaru-sama ever get back on decent terms?

"…Til I heal, then," Rin said, not really trusting any of it would come to pass.

* * *

eeeeeep! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I hope you're enjoying the back to back updates. Work has been slow.

And ya'll know this is how I work. I update super quickly and then I go stagnant for months.

HA! Here's to finishing the story!


	32. Chapter 32: Rose-Colored Lenses

Good Afternoon, lovelies ;)

Please enjoy Chapter 32: Rose-Colored Lenses

* * *

The foggy vignette set in, displaying Inuyasha and fellow dog demons rummaging through trunks and jars before finally happening upon the scrolls that Sango had brought. Suddenly, a shift in the pool showed Sango, hands tied behind her back, sitting in an isolated room with her hands and feet bound.

"Ah. That's enough, Kanna," Naraku ordered of the demon spawn.

"Yes," Kanna's airy voice penetrated the quiet of the deep cavern. Stalagmites and stalactites jutted every so often from the dripping ceiling and floor of the cavern's innermost bowels. The only light that emanated came from Kanna's mirror, and from Naraku's dark and sinister barrier.

"You really are drawing this out," Kagura pierced the silence from behind. She was lounging against the far wall, acting like she couldn't care less.

Naraku paid her no mind.

"Kanna, show me that human girl of his. Rin."

"Yes."

All of a sudden, within her mirror there was the face of Rin—bruised, with her forehead covered by a towel. She was laying on her mat, sleeping.

"Oh?" Naraku smirked, "Kanna, how did she get those terrible wounds?"

"Sesshoumaru administered them, my lord… last night… while at Kodachi."

Naraku full-on grinned, "Well, that poor girl. How was she to know that her little puppy had no manners?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's servants unlocked and opened the doors to the holding cells, all the while moving out of his way. A tittering Jaken followed in hot pursuit. The duo turned down the stone pathway past yapping beasts and pitiful pleas of inmates awaiting death, until they found themselves at their destination.

The demon slayer was wearing a long, green skirt and a pink striped yukata tucked within. Her face was battered and her arms and legs were covered in scratches and bruises. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with the orbs of an enraged killer. Likewise, Sesshoumaru stood from outside her cell, using his own to convey a very clear message to her. She was to speak, or she was to die.

"Still not willing?" He asked. These interrogations had been going on for two nights already.

"…" Anger seeped into Sango's aura.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer, his arms tucked into the other's haori sleeve as he coolly said, "As you know, I have it on good authority that you were the one who had stolen the Inu scrolls from within Kodachi months ago. After finding the scrolls with not a drop of information, I am forced to rely on your mouth for the information that I desire."

"Good luck," Sango bit.

Sesshoumaru smirked, placing a new chip on the table, "Are you aware… that your brother, Kohaku, has met his pitiful demise once again?"

Sango's eyes shot open as she uttered, "How did you… what did you—?"

"You and that boy have the same scent. Well, except for the stench of his decayed corpse. He was being controlled by Naraku and came after… one of my own," Sesshoumaru reluctantly confessed, "You see, Naraku used this to bring your brother back from grave." Sesshoumaru took from his sleeve a little pink shard, "Except, only by sight. Kohaku was still dead, no matter what agreement you and Naraku had made. Rhe returned body was merely a concoction of memories and demon magic to fulfill an expertly crafted illusion."

He held out the shard, "I want you to tell me what exactly this is, as well as where Naraku is hiding."

"You killed him!" Sango sobbed, tears spilling off of her face, "How could you—"

"Still, you don't understand?" Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin, "Tell me, did Kohaku seem completely right to you? Were there instances where gaps in his demeanor could not be filled?"

Sango opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped as she realized. He was right. There were instances where Kohaku would wander off, or be caught unknowing how to react.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Lucky for you, treacherous woman… if you can answer my questions and lead me to the cur, I'm willing to bring the real Kohaku back from the netherworld… _and_ pardon your treason against the crown."

"I had no idea what Naraku was planning. I simply traded information about—"

Sesshoumaru eyed her angrily and knowingly, which made her change route.

"…You expect me to believe you can bring Kohaku back? When even the Shikon no Tama couldn't?!"

 _The Shikon no Tama?_

"You stupid woman! How dare you question the power of Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't you know he is the most fearsome demon in all of the land?! He should kill you where you stand!" Jaken squawked.

"Watch, girl," Sesshoumaru ordered, taking Baksuaiga from its sheath.

Without looking, the daiyoukai released the drawn sword straight across Jaken's chest, slicing him in half; the annoying squawks drowned by blood.

Sango clenched her teeth, "You monster…"

"Keep watching," tonelessly, Sesshoumaru stated, re-sheathing Bakusaiga and drawing out one of three swords he had inherited from his father.

"This… is the power of _Tenseiga_."

Turning to Jaken's horrid, lifeless corpse Sesshoumaru located the hellish messengers that he sought. When they had all gathered, he released the magnificence of the sword upon them, removing the path to hell and replenishing Jaken's lost soul.

In a matter of seconds, Jaken awakened, distraught by his severed body.

"Amazing…," Sango whispered.

"Tell me everything, and I will revive him," Sesshoumaru bargained.

"…I-I don't where Naraku is, but I know his destination…," Sango said, still looking upon him warily, "But he seemed pretty preoccupied with a certain Geisha that he was convinced you had some connection to."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he growled.

 _Still, Naraku was planning on using her to get to him? That fool._

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru finally addressed after a moment of heavy thought.

"Yes, milord?" Almost begrudgingly, the teary-eyed imp responded, hugging his lower half out of personal sympathy.

"Have the infirmary put you back together, and then send for guards to border Kodachi."

"Milord?"

"Do as I say," he commanded, before turning to take his leave.

* * *

Rin stood at the desk of her late mentor's room. Droplets fell to the lacquer wood from her eyes. She breathed heavily, shaking from lack of energy, from pain, and from grief. She couldn't eat. And now, terrors kept her woke. She feared nothing would ever be the same again. Hesitantly, Rin opened the drawer of Izayoi's desk and took out a box. Inside, she found what she was searching for. A finely ground dust.

She pinched about as much as Izayoi had given her on her first night serving the dog demons. Well, maybe she took just a little more. Rin placed the concentrated opium on her tongue and clenched her jaw until the bitterness melted away. Almost immediately the world became blander. Living and breathing: easier.

She maneuvered out into the hallway, down to her room. The lanterns were smoking and all were asleep except for her. It was already the creeping hours of morning when she attempted to lay in her bed for the fifth time, willing herself to get some sort of rest.

A shadow had covered the glut of the moon outside her window, startling her out of near sleep.

Her body became racked with adrenaline when she recognized its bearer.

Sesshoumaru.

He stood upon one of the branches of a nearby tree, watching her—with a felling expression.

Instinctively she pulled the thin sheet and blanket up to her chest as he nearly teleported from the branch to her sill, opening her window with incredible stealth. All the while his yellowed eyes never leaving hers. They were resolved, filled with intentions unknown.

Rin didn't dare say a word. The walls were thin. And what would happen? Widespread panic throughout Kodachi because of what Sesshoumaru-sama had done to her _last time._ No, all she could do was count the seconds down until he was gone.

Once at her bedside, he knelt, his eyes trailing, analyzing the rest of her limitedly exposed skin, including the finger marks on her neck and wrists. And then he noticed everything else.

 _The scent of opium. Bloodshot eyes. A withering frame._

He replayed three nights ago in his mind, how much thinner she had been, even then. And now…

"Sesshoumaru-sama," her voice wavered bitterly in the faintest of whispers, "Please… just… tell me what you want."

He came here with one purpose. To prove to himself that she hadn't been brought to harm by Naraku, but what came to realize was that she had been brought to immense harm… by himself.

He came to see, through rose-colored lenses, Rin in decent shape, maybe remorseful for her insolent words spoken to him nights before but… clearly, he had greatly overestimated the human body while under the influence of absinthe. She was far more broken. Her wounds, that which a powerful demon considered mere slaps on the wrist, still had not healed enough for her to engage her life properly. And, what was the most surprising, is how far gone she was in her own mind. Her spirit was tattered and he, a powerful demon, couldn't fathom why. Sesshoumaru realized then, the degree to which he didn't understand humans.

"Come here," he whispered, and the gentleness caught her more off guard than anything else.

"Please go. It's too soon," she replied quietly, turning her head away.

"You're in danger," his voice deepened to contempt, but even still, she chuckled.

"Does that… suddenly matter to you, now?" She returned her gaze to his, her eyes nearly overflowing.

 _Did it matter? Or was he only here to ensure that he foiled Naraku's plan?_

He just watched, assessing her state of mind as she added, "Besides, I knew that much when I saw _you._ "

Sesshoumaru growled.

"…See?" She smiled sadly. Her voice was filled with hurt and a tear slid gracefully down her cheek as she fought to maintain her composure.

He stopped growling. Instead, he relaxed his shoulders, willing himself to navigate this conversation on a level closer to Rin's. It was more evident in this moment that his treatment of Rin was affecting her more adversely than he previously imagined. And it was more evident in this moment, rather than any other in the past… that he was displeased with it.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his clawed hand pulling her to him. She recoiled as he pressed her lightly to his chest.

"Stop…," fear-ridden, she stuttered.

"Be still. I did not come here for that."

He kept her in loose embrace until eventually, Rin relaxed. Whether it was exhaustion, the drug, or both, she decided to be convinced of his word—for now. When her heart had calmed enough, he pulled her even closer to rest against him, waiting…

…until opium and spent emotion found her sleep against the curve of his shoulder.

* * *

Things are happening...

Meep! Is Sesshoumaru finally seeing things for how they are?

Maybe not quite but he's on his way.


End file.
